Fresh Starts, Different Lives
by Akasha721
Summary: The saga of counterfeit money continues. The guys are after a serial killer and trying to keep their love in tact at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

RYO & DEE

I do not own Fake or the people at the 27th.

This is a sequel to Counterfeit Money and the start of a glimpse into the life of some of the people of the 27th. This story starts after book 7 and after the two has been together for a few months.

XXXXX

Chapter 1

XXXXX

Ryo wakes up to his lover hands moving over his body. He opens his eyes slowly and says, "Why do you wake up first on Sunday and I have to drag you out of bed when we have to go to work?"

Dee bends down and kisses him on the lips. "I look forward to spending the mornings alone with you and I don't want to miss a moment. Whereas with work…kiss…I don't look forward…kiss…to spending my time there."

Ryo chuckles and says, "I'm happy to see you have your priorities in order…kiss…because I know…kiss…I love being with you."

"Ryo! I'm hungry!" Bikky is beating on the door, shouting at his foster dad.

"Damn, can't he learn how to cook for himself? Shut up monkey-brat and go grab some cereal!"

"I'm coming Bikky just give me a minute! Dee, you know it was a disaster the last time he tried to cook. It took me two days to get the stain out of my favorite pot. It's easier if I fix him breakfast."

"Yeah well you spoil him too dam much and he does that on purpose, banging on the door like that." Dee watches Ryo as he ties the belt of his robe around his slim waist wishing that they could have had a little alone time.

He puts his hand under the sheet, stroking his erection as he looks at his partner. Ryo runs his hand through his hair as he reaches for the door handle. He looks at the younger man over his shoulder giving him a soft smile.

"Go take a shower Koi. Breakfast should be ready when you finish, I'll make you some pancakes, okay?"

Dee smiles and says, "Make sure you hold my plate for me. I don't want to have to fight for my pancakes. It's too many mouths to feed in here and it seems you never make enough." 

Ryo chuckles at Dee and shakes his head as he leaves out of the room closing the door softly behind him. 

Dee gets up, goes into the connecting bathroom, and turns on the shower as he prepares for his bath. He looks at his refection in the mirror. His green eyes are bright this early in the morning because of his anticipation of having sex before the entire household was up for the day.

He rubs his hand over the stubble on his face turning it from side to side. "Yeah Mr. Laytner you are one sexy devil." Dee chuckles, grabs his towel, and gets in the shower.

XXXXX

"Good morning Ryo."

Ryo turns with the spatula in his hand and says, "Good morning Drew. I hope you slept well." 

Drew smiles and says, "Bikky woke me up while he was waking you up. He does have a lot of energy early in the morning doesn't he?"

Ryo laughs as he turns back to flipping the pancakes on the grill. "Bikky is my alarm clock on the weekends. You should be used to it by now Drew. I'm making pancakes so why don't you set the table since Bikky retreated back to his room and Dee is in the shower."

"I love helping you, after all you and Dee were kind enough to let me stay here. I think I would have gone crazy if I had to stay alone at a time like this. I'll always be grateful to you."

XXXXX

**Flashback three weeks ago**

"No Ryo! No fucking way!"

"Come on Dee we can do this for a few weeks! It's not as if he's going to be with us for the rest of our lives. He needs our help right now. Please baby, do it for me."

"You know Ryo; you're going too far in this good Samarian role. You do know what everyone else knows don't you! The man has the hots for you and now you want him living with us! I can't believe you! No, and that's final!" 

"Well fine then! I didn't know how jealous you could be, not trusting in my love for you. If something happens to him, I will never forgive myself. Going across town to check on him will be hard, he is not out of the woods yet and we do still need him… okay fine, we will do it your way." He turns to walk away when Dee reaches out and grabs his arm.

"What are you talking about, going across town to check on him?"

"I'm just saying that he is going to need someone to help him and I still feel responsible for what happen. Although Ed Briggs is in custody right now, that doesn't mean that Drew is safe."

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

Ryo looks in Dee's eyes, cocks his head to the side, and says, "I'm sorry Dee, I do know how he feels and I'm sorry that you think that because he has a little crush on me that I will somehow give in to him. You forget that I have you in my life and you are all I could ever want in a lover. No one compares to you."

Dee looks in his face searching to see if this was a ploy and then he remembers that he is the one that stoops to that level not Ryo.

"Okay Ryo he can stay." He pulls the older man in his arms and puts his chin on top of his head. "I can never say no to you no matter how hard I try. If he tries anything with you, all bets are off."

Ryo pulls his head back and smiles up at his lover and says, "Thank you Koi, I promise you, he will not be in the way."

XXXXX

**End of flashback.**

XXXXX

Dee comes into the kitchen in jeans and a tee shirt with his hair combed back without gel. A few wisps of hair falls on his forehead making the already gorgeous man look very tantalizing to his lover.

"Good morning Dee, you look ready for the day."

"Good morning Drew, did you sleep well?" Before he could answer, Dee gazes in the kitchen at Ryo as he sets the pancakes on a platter. 

"Here let me help you with that. You can bring the bacon and juice, babe." He gets up and strolls into the kitchen.

He smiles at Ryo planting a kiss on his forehead as he takes the platter out of his hands. He sets it down on the table on the table as Bikky comes in, he says, "Don't try and eat it all monkey-brat. The rest of us want breakfast too, okay?" 

"Bite me perv! I don't care if no one else eats because I'm the one that got him up, right Ryo!"

"Watch your tongue Bikky. I've told you about being rude to many times already. Drew I'm sure you're used to the two of them by now but please forgive his rudeness."

"I find this refreshing Ryo. I have not had this much fun in a long time. Next week I'll be going home and I will miss all this. I just hope that you let me visit every once in a while."

"Of course you can, right Dee?" Dee looks up as he is piling his plate with pancakes and says, "Yeah, sure, I know I like to see the rug-rat get his ass kicked on that NBA game you brought him Drew. That along earns you a visit back." 

"Whatever dude. I just feel sorry for him because he's injured so I take it easy on him." Bikky puts half of the pancake in his mouth.

Everyone at the table laughs because they know that Bikky had been practicing on that one game so he could somehow beat Drew. 

Drew looks around at everyone and smiles because he has never felt so relaxed in his life before. He looks at Ryo and watches him as he laughs at something that Dee whispers in his ear as he blushes.

He envied Dee having the blonde haired man in his life. Knowing that every day he will be the last thing, he sees at night and the first thing he sees in the morning. He hated to admit that the two of them were well suited for each other but they were. 

He turns back to his breakfast, puts his head down, and picks up his fork. As he guides the food to his mouth, he meets Ryo's eyes as he gives him a warm smile.

"Are you enjoying your breakfast Drew? Help yourself to more if you like but I must say you better be quick, these two never leave any for later when it comes to pancakes."

Dee says with his mouth full of pancakes, "ah man, don't say that because if I don't grab some, the brat will eat them all!"

"I'm a growing boy I'll have you know! Ryo he's talking with his mouth full again!"

Ryo gets up and says, "I'm going in to take a shower so the rest of you can clean up your mess. Bikky no TV until the kitchen is clean and the same goes for you Dee."

"Ah Ryo!" The both of them say in unison.

Drew laughs at them and says, "I'll do it so the two of you can watch some TV if you want."

Ryo turns at the door and says, "No, you won't! You are still recovering Drew. Trust me the two of them can handle it, right!"

The two of them mumble under their breaths about slave drivers and such, to which Ryo chuckles and goes into the bedroom.

"Come on monkey-brat, I'll wash and you dry, deal?"

"Fine with me, you're the one that's going to get dishpan hands."

Drew gets up from the table and picks up his plate. He heads into the kitchen and gives it to Dee. "I want to thank you for letting me stay here. I hope I'm not too much trouble."

Dee takes the plate and says, "Don't worry about it man. Ryo has a big heart and I'll do anything to keep him happy, so you are not any trouble at all…so far."

Bikky comes in the kitchen with the rest of the dishes and says, "I'll finish the rest of this perv, I want to get my nails clean. You can do the dishes for dinner. Those are the ones that are going to need scrubbing."

He looks at Dee as if to say he understands because he has seen the way that Drew looks at Ryo when he thinks no one is watching. He did not want Dee to go off on Drew and make Ryo mad.

Dee looks down at Bikky with a look of understanding and says, "Well you still have to dry so don't try getting out of it." He pats Drew on the back in passing and goes into the bedroom.

XXXXX

Ryo is in the shower singing and shampooing his hair when Dee steps in. "Hey, what are you doing in here; didn't you already take a shower?"

Ryo backs up and Dee puts his fingers in his lover's hair and starts to massage. Ryo closes his eyes, sighs, leans into Dee and puts his arms around his waist. 

"If you hold me like that I don't think I can finish your shampoo." He looks down between his legs and back up at Ryo. He looks down and back up at the raven-haired man. He lifts his face for a kiss and Dee complies. He slides his tongue in Ryo's mouth and flicks it around tasting the sweetness and as he moans, he pulls the older man closer to him as he grinds his hips.

Ryo strokes his back as the warm water cascades down over their bodies rinsing the shampoo out of his hair. He puts his hand on Dee's hips pulling him closer as he throws his head back calling Dee's name softly. 

"Dee…ah Dee…I love…you so much."

Dee bites lightly on his collarbone then kisses it as he says, "I want you so badly Ryo. Let's go to my apartment for a couple of hours, okay?"

Ryo moans low in the back of his throat. "Yes…ah Dee." He pulls out of his lover's arms reaches behind him and turns the cold water up.

"What the hell! Ryo are you crazy!" Dee jumps as the cold-water hits his skin. What Ryo had in mind has happen. Dee's erection has effectively gone down, as has Ryo's desire.

He laughs at Dee as he is trying to get out of the shower. Ryo turns the water off and gets out behind him.

"That was the only way I knew of to cool us both down."

"But shit Ryo, I think you could have come up with something better then that! I'm freezing my fucking balls off!" 

Dee grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist as he looks at his blonde lover. Ryo chuckles as he looks up at Dee and says, "Does that mean that you've change your mind about your apartment?"

Ryo takes his towel and starts drying off his body in slow sensual strokes as he makes eye contact with his lover the whole time.

Dee stops bitching and looks at Ryo with his mouth open then gives him a sly look as he grabs him and roughly pulls him close to his body.

"You know that I'm going to have to punish you for that don't you?" He kisses the side of Ryo's neck and works his way down to his shoulder in light soft nibbles. He puts his hand between their bodies and strokes his blonde lover's stomach, feeling the flutter that goes through him.

"We will never get out of here if you keep this up, or is that what you really want?" He combs his fingers through the younger man's hair as he gazes in his eyes. Emerald meets onyx and Dee gives Ryo one final kiss.

"What are you waiting on, let's go? I can't wait to get out of here and it's still early." He pulls Ryo out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Dee and Ryo are looking for something to wear when Drew knocks on the bedroom door.

"Ryo while you were in the shower, Commissioner Rose called; he wants you to call him back." He says this through the door as he walks away.

"Shit Ryo, what could that ass-hole want, on a Sunday no less!"

"Calm down Dee. I'll call him back and see, okay. It couldn't be too important he didn't say it was an emergency now did he?"

Dee reaches for his cigarettes and is about to light one and remembers that he promised to smoke on the fire escape. He puts the cigarette back in his pocket as he watches Ryo dial the Commissioner's number.

"Hello Commissioner, how are you sir? This is Det. MacLean."

"Hello Ryo, I'm glad you call I have something I have to tell you and your partner and it's not good news."

Ryo looks over at Dee and puts the phone on speaker. Dee walks over to the phone and looks at Ryo with a question on his face. Ryo shakes his head and then says, "Go on Commissioner we're both listening."

"Oh hello Det. Laytner, I hope you're doing well."

"Yeah I'm doing fine sir, what is this about?"

"Well Detectives, we just received word that Ed Briggs may get out on bail and I wanted you to be aware of it. I spoke with Mr. Adams so I know he is still with you two and it looks like if Ed Briggs makes bail he will be in danger still until the trial. I hope that things are not too complicated over there Detectives."

"As a matter of fact Commissioner, things couldn't be better. Drew is healing nicely and he's looking forward to returning home but I guess he will have to put it off now."

"Yes Ryo he is but you and Det. Laytner are doing an excellent job of looking out for him so I guess this arrangement is working out after all. However I would still feel better if he was in a safe house."

Dee clears his throat and says, "The same could be said for you too sir. You were injured by him also. You need to be careful if he gets out. With our blood being rare I might not be around in time if it happens again."

"I know Dee and I thank my lucky stars that you were there. You do know that I would do the same for you if the need arises."

Dee chuckles and says, "Whatever, if that is all, Ryo and I have an appointment and we're running late right now."

"Of course, please forgive me that's all I wanted to tell you."

Ryo pushes Dee who is smiling and says, "Thanks for letting us know Commissioner, we'll let Drew know what is going on. By the way how are your treatments coming sir?"

"Everything is going as well as expected Ryo, thank you for asking. Well I won't keep you and I'll see you both tomorrow, good-bye Detectives." 

"Good-bye sir!" They say at the same time.

"Does this change our plans Ryo?"

He looks up in Dee's face and smiles as he says, "I feel the same way you do, so as far as I'm concern no it doesn't."

Dee face breaks into a big shit-eating grin as he pulls the older man in to his embrace.

XXXXX

Commissioner Rose hangs the phone up and takes his sunglasses off as he leans back in his chair. He rubs the bridge of his nose and sighs. The treatments for restoring his eyesight are more of a nuisances then a pain. Sitting alone in his office on a Sunday is pathetic even for him. He hears someone knocking softly at his door and puts his glasses back on as he tells them to come in.

"Commissioner my name is Kyle Crammer and I am the one that will be with you for the duration of this ordeal. Ms. Spacey hired me to be your personal assistant."

"Kyle Crammer is it? Get Ms. Spacey on the phone will you please?"

He picks up the Commissioner's phone and dials Dianna's number.

"Hello Ms. Spacey, the Commissioner would like to speak with you. Can you hold please?" He walks around and palaces the phone in the Commissioner's hand. 

Rose takes the phone and says hello.

"Will you leave me alone Mr. Crammer?"

Kyle turns and leaves out shutting the door behind him. He walks over to his sectary's desk and sits behind it. He smiles to himself because he knows that Dianna is not going to allow the Commissioner to talk her out of having him by his side. She has told him all he needs to know about Rose and the man was as stubborn as she said he was. This job is going to be very interesting indeed. 

"Dee Dee, why did you send an assistant over here? I am quite capable of taking care of myself. I don't need a babysitter!" 

"Now Berky, don't get your panties in a bunch. Kyle is not an assistant by profession my dear. He is a well-trained fighting machine. He is going to be with you until you get your sight back. If I was still there, I would be the one with you but I'm not."

"You're not out of danger yet sweetie and I would hate for something to happen to you now. You would not let me put Dee and Ryo on you so I had to do something. Please darling let him help you. He's good at what he does and he is awfully cute too." 

"I don't care what he looks like Dianna! I will not have a babysitter! If I wanted one, I would have Dee and Ryo but I do not! I am not the one in danger here, Mr. Adams is."

"Tell me, what does he look like?" Rose relaxes in his high back chair and smiles for the first time since hanging up the phone with his love interest.

"He's six feet five and has short black hair; he wears it full in the front with a large curl over his forehead. He has thick dark lashes over dark blue eyes. His pecs and abs are well defined and he has a very slim waist that go down into narrow hips. He has a cute butt Berky. I wish you could see him then you would not be so quick to dismiss him. Oh did I say he is also bi-sexual. His cheek bones are high enough for him to have some Asian in him from somewhere."

"He sounds delicious sweetheart but I don't think it is going to work out. I have one of the officers here to bring me to and from work and I do have a house keeper now so I should be fine."

"If you keep Kyle then you can get rid of your driver and your house keeper. Anyway it's no longer your decision; this comes from higher up sorry."

"If that was the case why didn't you just say that at first? I'll see if I can get along with him for now but I'm not making any promises okay?" 

"I knew you would see it my way. Thanks Berky." 

Rose hangs up the phone and the door opens after a soft knock.

"I hope you and Dianna settled everything about my being here."

Rose leans back and says, "Yes we did and it looks like we are stuck with each other Kyle. I hope I will not be too much trouble for you."

"I think we will get along very well Berkeley Rose, I've had to deal with people like you all my life."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rose has a frown on his face as he looks in the direction of his new assistant. 

Kyle smiles at him and shakes his head knowing that the man in the chair cannot see his movements.

XXXXX

When I started this, I wanted to just do a sequel but with Kyle coming in I would like to try something with him now. I hope you enjoy it also.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fresh Starts, Different lives 2**

I don't own anything especially Ryo and Dee.

XXXXX

Chapter 2

XXXXX

"I asked you a question and I expect an answer."

"I have been dealing with strong, stubborn people that don't know when to ask for help. Dianna picked me because she knows that I will not take no for an answer. We will get along well when you realize I'm not going anywhere Commissioner Rose. I have been briefed on your condition and how it happen, so I think I can protect you."

"Do you have any police experience Kyle?"

"I'm an expert marksman; I know hand to hand combat and three types of marshal arts. In essences, I can kill a man in two moves Sir. Oh yes, I worked in Special Forces so I think I can effectively see to your safety and yes I do have a badge."

Kyle pulls out his wallet and flips it open passing it to the Commissioner. 

Rose rubs his fingers over the imprint as Kyle watches him with a smile on his face. The Commissioner was a shrewd man and careful too. 

Rose smiles and says, "Why didn't you tell me you were FBI from the start Kyle? He hands the wallet back to him.

"I thought that Dianna told you, Sir. I did not mean to keep it from you. I do sensitive jobs within the FBI. I'm formerly, Secret Service."

"You say that you were trained in three forms of the martial arts? Do you mind telling me what they are?"

"Of course not. They are tae kwon do, bagwa zhang and ju jitsu. I've also been trained in ship pal gye."

"I see, that's pretty impressive Kyle, so this means you will be effective without a gun." 

Kyle chuckles as he says, "I would think so, so don't worry about your safety with me I will protect you with my life."

Rose sits back with a smile on his face as he thinks of Kyle telling him he would protect him with his life. Maybe he can use him to make the thorn in his side miserable. 

XXXXX

The next day as Dee and Ryo comes into work they notice that people were all in a buzz. At least more so then usual, with the 27th being a hot bed of gossip.

They go into their office and before they can hang their coats up Drake pokes his head into their office door.

"Hey guys, have you seen the Commissioner's new assistant?"

Dee looks at him and says, "No, is she hot or something?" He smiles at Drake waiting for an answer.

Ryo looks over at Dee and rolls his eyes. Dee was such a horn-dog that he despaired of him ever changing.

Drake looks at him and laughs. "I guess that means that you don't know yet." He laughs again and goes back to his office.

"I wonder what that was all about." He turns to Ryo and backs up to his desk with his hands up in front of him.

"You know I was just kidding right? It's just a habit man, really."

Ryo picks up his cup and heads for the door. "You're hopeless Dee. I could care less who you drool over!"

He storms out of the office and heads for the break room highly pissed off.

Dee flops down in his seat and wondering how he managed to get in trouble at the start of their workday.

"When will I ever learn to keep my mouth shut?" He hits himself in the forehead as Ted peeps in at him.

"What did you do to Ryo this time, dude?" He chuckles at the expression on Dee's face.

Dee looks over at him and growls, "What the hell makes you think I've done something to Ryo!"

"Well he almost knocked me down on his way to the break room and the only time he is that mad is when you've done something to him. Now as I said, what did you do to your partner?"

"I didn't do anything to him. Drake came in, talking about the Commissioner's new assistant and I just asked if she was hot. I guess Ryo didn't like it. He should have known that I was just kidding, dam! Now he's going to be pissed all dam day!"

"Well he never takes it out on you, man. It's the rest of us that have to be careful what we say to him. I feel for the perp that gets him today. I'm going back to my cubical and warn Marty. See you later dude!"

Ted takes off back to Marty to warn him about Ryo. When the blonde-haired man was on the warpath, no one was safe.

Dee watches Ted as he heads back to his desk and shakes his head. He looks down at his desk, then turns around, and turns his computer on. He thinks that when Ryo comes back and sees that he is working maybe he will know how sorry that he was for being so insensitive. 

XXXXX

Ryo goes into the break room and pours a cup of coffee. He stands there sipping on it when the Commissioner comes in with his new assistant.

Ryo turns as Rose enters and smiles when he recognizes him. "Hello Commissioner, how are you?"

Rose puts his hand out and Ryo takes it and shakes hands with him. As usual, Rose holds his hand a little longer then necessary. 

"I would like for you to meet my assistant. Kyle this is one of our stellar Detectives, Randall MacLean. Ryo this is Kyle Crammer."

Ryo looks at him with a smile on his face and says, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Crammer. Are you an officer also?"

Kyle smiles at Ryo and says, "Yes I am. I'm with the FBI and please call me Kyle. We'll all be working together right?"

Ryo nods his head and looks over at the Commissioner and says, "I think Dianna can stop worrying about you now sir. Your assistant is rather formidable."

"So I've been told. Where is your partner Ryo? Don't tell me he let you come to the break room alone."

He's in our office and I hope he's starting on the paper work. I came to get some coffee; I guess I should take him a cup."

Rose smiles as he says, "Is there trouble in paradise Detective?"

Ryo ignores him as he looks at Kyle and says, "Berkeley do you mind if I borrow your assistant for a couple of minutes. I promise to return him back in one piece. That is unless you think you can't make it back alone."

Ryo knew that Rose would never admit he could not make it on his own. This is what Ryo is relying on.

"Of course Ryo, that is if Kyle doesn't mind. He is not my servant you know. I'll see you back in my office later Kyle and Ryo we have a meeting at 11:30 so don't forget and bring your partner with you."

He turns and puts his walking stick in front of him and walk back to his office leaving the two of them alone in the break room. The two men watch as he walks out without mishap.

Ryo turns and says, "I want you to meet my partner and a couple of the other detectives. Since you'll be working here you might as well know who everyone is, right?" 

Kyle looks in his face, gives Ryo a slow smile, and thinks that what Dianna told him about the detective was correct. The man was gorgeous and he seems like a very nice person.

"That's very kind of you Ryo. I would love to meet the others."

He follows Ryo out offering to take one of the cups of coffee for him. Ryo looks down at his hand and knows that Dee would not like it if he came in with a stranger holding his coffee.

"Thank you Kyle, here you can hold this one while I sip on mine." "Two can play this game," he thinks to himself.

Ryo calls out to the detectives as he passes by their desk and they all follow him in his office. He looks at Dee as he turns around and gives him his brightest smile.

"I'll like all of you to meet the Commissioner's new Assistant, his name is Kyle Crammer and he's with the FBI."

Everyone introduces themselves as Dee looks at Ryo with his face in a frown. He knew what he was doing and he did not think it was funny. "Hey man, my name is Dee Laytner, I'm Ryo's partner."

Kyle smiles at Dee as he shakes his hand and says, "Oh, then this must be your coffee then." He hands Dee the coffee as Dee looks at Ryo in surprise. 

"Uh…thanks man or should I thank you Ryo?" He smiles at his partner because it could mean he wasn't as upset as he thought he was.

Ryo winks at him over the rim of his cup and he feels much better. Maybe now he will not have to do all the paper work that is on his desk alone.

JJ looks up at Kyle and says, "You are very tall aren't you? I bet no one messes with you do they?"

Kyle chuckles at JJ and says, "Well it's been known to happen a few times." 

"I'll bet they didn't win." Drake looks at JJ and says, "JJ that's not something to say to him! You have to forgive him he says whatever is on his mind at the time."

Kyle turns to Drake and says, "Its okay, I'm used to people commenting on my size."

Dee looks him over and says, "So you're working for Rose, how do you like it?" He is looking at Kyle with a smirk on his face.

Kyle sighs and says, "To tell the truth I think the commissioner is an okay guy. I have worked with much worst then him. I take it you are not too fond of the Commissioner, Dee?"

The guys look at each other and laugh all at once. Ryo is the only one not laughing as he sits in his seat blushing.

Kyle looks at them and then at Ryo as he turns a deep shade of pink.

"You want too let me in on the joke?" He looks at Ryo because the others are laughing their butts off.

Ryo looks at them and says, "Okay guys knock it off! As a matter of fact since you've all met him get out now and get back too work!" He stands up and walks over by the door.

Drake says, "Come on JJ we do have work too do." JJ nods and follows him out and the others head out behind them chuckling under their breath.

Dee catches his breath and says, "Sorry about that man. It's just that the Commissioner and I…let's just say we are rivals."

"Dee! You're going to give him the wrong idea! Don't say things like that."

Dee cuts his eyes at Ryo as he says, "Well what would you call it then?" He folds his arms in front of his chest tapping his foot as if he is talking to a child.

Kyle looks from one to the other waiting on Ryo to answer Dee's question. This is going to be interesting he thinks to himself. With Ryo blushing and Dee, shooting daggers at him he decides to help them out.

"I do know something…"

Ryo explodes with, "I certainly wouldn't call him a rival! He never had a chance with me and you know it!"

Dee unfolds his arms and smiles at Ryo. He puts his hand on the back of his neck and says, "I'm sorry Ryo, I know I shou…ump"

He falls into his seat as Ryo pushes past him and heads out the door. Kyle looks at Ryo as he rushes out and then back at Dee.

"The two of you have a stormy relationship don't you and I take it that Rose is a touchy subject for you."

Dee puts his fingers on his forehead massaging it and says, "Even when he's not here he causes problem for me."

Kyle chuckles and says, "If you want to know what I think, you are the one that's causing the problems not Rose."

He turns and walks out the door leaving Dee alone to think about his words.

XXXXX

Ryo walks down too the file room and signs in. He walks over to the files that he and Dee needs for the new case they were working on. He is mumbling as he looks for the file, working himself up into a hissy fit.

"The nerve of him trying to embarrasses me like that! He knows that Rose is not a rival for his affections. He needs to learn how to control himself when it comes to the Commissioner. Well maybe not too much but he did need to learn that he would never look to another as long as they were together. He looks down at the folder he has been looking for, slaps it against his leg to dislodge some of the dust, and heads back to his office.

As he pasts the front desk Janet stops him and says, "Ryo did you see the new guy by chance?" She is looking at him with hopeful eyes, smiling.

Ryo looks at her and says, "Yes I did why?" She was supposed to be dating Ted, something that Ted told anyone that would listen.

"Oh I was just wondering if you knew if he is seeing anyone." Ryo looks at her smiling as he says, "I thought you and Ted were dating Janet. What happen to that?"

She looks at him and says, "A girl's got to keep her options open, you never know when Mr Right will come along. Ted and I are not serious, you should know that Ryo."

Ryo shakes his head as he walks away.

XXXXX

Dee sits in the office playing with a pencil when Ryo walks back in. He looks up at his lover too see if he is still upset. However, Ryo has a blank look on his face as he drops the file on the desk.

"You, still mad at me Babe?" He looks at Ryo with big puppy dog eyes without his trademark smirk.

Ryo turns his back on him and says, "I don't know Dee, should I be?"

Dee looks at him smiling and gets up looking over at him. "If you're asking me, then the answer is no." He walks up behind Ryo and slides his arms around his waist as he kicks the door shut with his foot.

Ryo leans back into the younger man's arms and sighs. "I can never stay mad at you Koi." He turns around and lifts his face up to Dee's for a kiss. He tightens his arms around Ryo and licks his lips before he slides his tongue inside. 

Ryo closes his eyes and moans into his lover's mouth. Dee strokes the back of Ryo's head pulling him closer as he ravishes his mouth. They pull apart gasping for breath.

"Oh Dee….I love you much, so don't ever think that anyone has a chance with me." Dee chuckles down at his blonde haired lover and says, "I know babe but I still get jealous, I can't help it. Forgive me?" 

"Always Dee, just try to control yourself, okay?"

XXXXX 

Rose leans his head back as Kyle puts the drops into his eyes. He holds a handkerchief under his chin in case the liquid drizzles down his face.

"What kind of eye drops are these Berkeley?" He holds the bottle in his hand noticing that there is a lot number and not a name.

"It's new; its human serum eye drops. The doctor told me that it's for the enhancement of corneal wound healing. My corneas were injured after the gun shot wound I took to the head. This drug is still used in clinical trials but he wanted me to try because he thinks it may help me." 

"I'll try anything to get my sight back. Not being able to see makes me feel helpless somehow." 

Kyle smiles and says, "I may call you some other things but helpless will never be one of them commissioner." 

Rose smiles and says, "Flattery will get you everywhere."

XXXXX

Everyone is in the break room when Drake comes in with JJ. Dee looks up and says, "You guys are slow with lunch, I hopes that means that everything is as we ordered."

"Don't worry Mr. Wonderful; I made sure they got your order correct. So here you go handsome." He hands Dee a double bag of greasy fries and a double hamburger dripping in ketchup. 

Ryo rolls his eyes as Drake hands him his lunch. He looks at Ryo in amusement. "Cheer up Ryo, I made sure your lunch is as you wanted it, okay?"

"Thanks Drake, I'm glad that someone is looking out for the rest of us." He takes his bag and looks inside at the turkey sandwich. As he takes it out Marty walks by saying, "I don't see how they could mess with your order Ryo. There's not much you can do to turkey."

Ted smiles as he gets his lunch and says, "Yeah Ryo you should let your taste buds live a little." He takes a bite out of his hamburger allowing a bit of the mustard drop on his tie.

He looks down, grabs a napkin, tries to clean it off as Ryo laughs, and says, "That is why I order turkey. This way no one can tell what I had for lunch, right Dee?"

Dee smiles as he drops ketchup on his shirt while trying to stuff fries in his mouth while chewing on his hamburger.

He smiles while chewing and Ryo laughs at him. He walks over to Dee and starts to wipe his shirt with a napkin while shaking his head.

Ted pokes Marty in the arm and says, "Ah look at them, aren't they cute, all lovey dovey."

Drake laughs and says, "Well you know Dee is a slob, trying to eat all his food at once. Some one needs to clean him up."

JJ looks over at the two lovers and rolls his eyes as he takes a bite of his hot dog. He hates it when Ryo acts as if he cannot keep his hands off Dee. He knew they were together but he still has hope. False hope but hope nonetheless.

The Chief comes in and says, "I see everyone is enjoying lunch. That's good because we have a serial killer out there and I'm going to need all of you on it so make it quick and meet me in the CI room in ten minutes."

He turns and walks back out as the others look at the closing door. 

"What do you think he means by that?" Drake looks around at the others. 

"I did hear something about three men dying in the Tremont Hotel. However, I didn't know they were related. Did anyone else hear about it?"

"Dam Ryo, all you do is listening to the news, huh? I heard something but I didn't hear there were three, I think I heard about one." Marty turns and looks at his partner and says, "I know you had to hear something man."

To which Ted replies, "I'm with you man I only heard about the one."

Dee looks around at his fellow detectives and says, "I hope I don't get this case because I hate serial killings."

Drake says, "You hate anything that requires you to do any type of leg work. You rather sit back and let the perp come to you." He laughs as he looks at Dee.

"Ah fuck you Drake! I work just as hard as the rest of you so leave my name out of your mouth, dude."

Drake laughs at him louder when he sees him getting red behind the ears. He knows that he has hit a nerve with Dee because the chief has told him that on more then one occasion.

Ryo stands and says, "Well I'm finish with lunch so if the rest of you don't want the chief to pop you on the head I suggest we head for the CI room."

He picks up his garbage and reaches for Dee's as the younger man looks up in his face giving him a quick wink before tossing it with his own.

XXXXX

"Okay everyone quiet down! I have an announcement to make!" The Chief looks around at the detectives in the squad room. 

"We have a killer on the streets targeting men in the escort service, we think the suspect is luring these men out and then slice them from throat to crotch and leaving them for dead. We have three bodies so far and we need to catch him before the body count piles up."

JJ raises his hand saying, "Chief when you say he, do we know that it is a man doing this?"

"Good question JJ. The answer is no. Unfortunately, all of the victims were dead so it very well may be a woman. However, we do know that the men were raped."

"Well do we have anyone that has done something similar to this?" Dee looks at the Chief with a frown on his face.

"Well that's where you guys come in; we want you to dig up anyone with a pattern of raping men or killing escorts as a whole. I need someone to be lead on this. Do I have any volunteers?"

The men look at one another and Ryo raises his hand and says, "Dee and I will take lead, Chief."

"Ah Ryo, why do you always want to take the hard cases! Just my luck to get stuck with you."

"Oh shut up and quit complaining or I'll make you pull all the files!"

"This is me shutting up! You will notice that I am no longer complaining." He leans against Ryo and gives him a wink. Ryo smiles at him and pushes his shoulder. "Get off me you big baby!" 

"Okay everyone Ryo will take lead so follow him and try and do a good job. We want this person off the street, ASAP. That's all men and Ryo, Dee, keep me and the Commissioner informed, okay?"

"Will do Sir, if I can have what you got so far we'll get started."

He hands the files to Dee and with a wave of his hand, he leaves out of the CI room.

Dee looks down at the files, back up at Ryo, and says, "You've got your work cut out for you partner."

XXXXX

This is a sequel to Counterfeit Money. This continues with what happens when the Detectives get a new case that causes them some new problems. I hope this is well received as the first one. I like to think that the story of Ryo and Dee goes on forever. I know that their love will go on in this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Fresh Starts, Different Lives 3

Fresh Starts, Different Lives 3

I do not own any of these characters of the 27th but I do own the new guys. Fake is own by, Sanami Matoh.

**This chapter has a bit of lemon in it, so now that you have been warned, if you do not like men on men, you should skip this chapter!**

XXXXX

Chapter 3

XXXXX

Ryo and Dee are sitting at the kitchen table later on that night discussing the case of the serial killer while Drew is watching TV.

"I'm thinking of having a couple of the guys go undercover if I can get permission. What do you think Dee?"

"It's up to you babe, after all you wanted lead." He sits back and blows smoke rings to the ceiling. 

"Well, you do know that we are both leads on this case. Rose is relying more and more on the Chief to make decisions. The thing about the Chief is he doesn't look over our shoulders to see what we're doing."

"The only reason that Rose was looking over our shoulders was because it was you. Now that he can't see your shoulder he has to rely on the sound of your voice. Don't get me wrong I hate that the Commissioner can't see and I do hope he gets his sight back but these past few months have been quiet as far as he has been concern."

Ryo gets up, walks around the table, and sits in Dee's lap putting his arms around his neck. "You're a good man Koi, no one compares to you." He puts his head up kissing Dee on the lips. Dee slides his hand under Ryo's t-shirt stroking his back.

Bikky slams the door saying, "I'm home Ryo!"

Ryo gets up and says, "We're in here Bikky! Have you eaten?"

"Hey Perv, what's cooking?" He goes over to Dee and hits him in the back of the head.

"Hey you little monkey, what was that for?" Dee is rubbing the back of his head as he glares at Bikky. 

Bikky laughs as he says, "I'm just saying hello and letting you know that I miss you."

"What the hell…I know you can find a less painful way to show me then that you brat."

Ryo looks at the both of them and laughs. "I'll heat something up for you Bikky but you forgot this is a school night. I gave you a curfew, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah I know 9:00 o'clock. I was caught up, talking with Cal and lost track of time. Sorry dad." He looks at Ryo slyly. 

Ryo looks at him and says, "Can it Bikky. Although I like hearing you call me dad, I do not like you trying to use it to get your way. Tomorrow you stay in." 

Both Bikky and Dee look over at the older man with their mouths open. "Ryo, don't you think that's a little harsh? He was only being himself."

Bikky looks over at Dee with gradtitude in his eyes, Dee is the only one that can get Ryo to change his mind. Ryo would do just about anything Dee told him to do and vise versa.

"Well I don't know Dee, he did break curfew and he tried to sucker me."

"Now babe you know that he was only pulling your leg. Cut the kid some slack for god's sake."

Ryo puts a frown on his face and says, "Let this be the last time you come in after curfew because Dee won't be able to help you next time. Is that understood?"

Bikky looks from one to the other and says, "I guess this mean that instead of one father I now have two?"

Dee and Ryo look at each other and back at Bikky. "Take it any way you want to dude. Ryo and I are in this together because yours truly is not going anywhere."

"Okay, I guess that's fair. As long as the both of you don't come down on me at the same time I guess I can live with it." He turns and heads for his bedroom. "Hey Drew want to play a game before I turn in?"

Drew looks up at Bikky smiling as he says, "Sure if your dad says it's okay."

XXXXX

Ryo stands there stunned. He looks over at Dee and smiles; he knows that Dee has just made a commitment to Bikky as well as to him. 

"Thanks Dee, you don't know what that means to me." He looks at the younger man with a warm smile on his face.

Dee chuckles as he says, "maybe I said that so you could show me just how happy you are." He pulls the blonde in his arms and slides his hands around his back looking down in his face.

Ryo puts his hands around Dee's waist and his head on his shoulder. "I should heat something up for Bikky instead of standing here in your arms. I did promise him didn't I love?"

"Why don't you fix him something to eat and I'll run you a bath."

"Will it have bubbles?"

"It will have bubbles."

"Then I'll see you in ten minutes."

"Why don't you give me fifteen and then you will have a very relaxing bath, I promise."

Ryo sighs and reluctantly pulls out of his arms, but not before Dee steals a kiss from his succulent lips. 

XXXXX

Dee is in the bathroom setting things up when Ryo knocks on the door in his bathrobe. He steps inside and smiles.

Ryo's face is illuminated in a soft warm glow from the candles surrounding the tub bursting with bubbles.

"Oh Dee it's beautiful! You did all this for me. Are those flower petals floating on the bubbles?"

Dee walks over to his lover, removes his robe and says, "I thought it would be a nice touch. Do you like it? They're from your sun flowers but I thought they would be a nice touch."

Ryo steps out of his robe, sits on the side of the tub, and let his fingers glide through the water as he smiles up into the younger man's face.

"I suppose you will be joining me…right?"

"Only if that is what you want." Dee lowers his robe and looks at Ryo with a smug expression on his face. He licks his bottom lip, brings Ryo's hand to his mouth, and sucks on his middle finger.

Ryo closes his eyes as a shiver runs down his spine. He moans softly in the back of his throat as Dee pulls him with his other hand closer to his body.

Dee whispers in his ear. "It would be my pleasure to bathe you sexy, would you like that?"

Ryo answers huskily, "Feeling your hands on my body is something I have come to enjoy, so that sounds kanpeki, Koibito."

"I like when you speak Japanese to me Sexy, it sounds so erotic."

Ryo chuckles as he pulls away; stepping in the tub, he eases his body below the bubbles. He lays his head back sighing contently and then looks up at his lover. "Aren't you going to join me?" 

Dee smiles down at him and joins him in the tub as Ryo leans forward. Dee slides his nude, well-defined body, behind his lover as he pulls him back into his arms.

As he kisses Ryo on the side of the neck, he slides his hands easily in the front, stroking his stomach with one hand and cupping his erection with the other. He pulls the foreskin over the head and then slides it back down. Ryo moans as he calls his name softly. 

"Oh Dee...you're supposed to wash…my back…oh Dee." As Ryo grits his teeth against the pleasure, Dee blows in his ear. He lets out a gasp and relaxes on his lover's chest.

"You want me to stop and wash your back now, Sexy?"

"I think I can wait a little bit longer. I love this like a baby loves his toy."

Dee chuckles and says, "It sounds like Marvin Gaye had an influence on you." He bites Ryo on the collarbone and then sucks on it as he gives him a light kiss.

"Dee! That's going to leave a mark." 

"So what. You belong to me and I'm just leaving you with my brand." He holds his lover's arms pinned to his sides and proceeds to suck on his shoulders in a few more places leaving marks all over his upper body.

When he lets him go Ryo tries to turn his head to see the marks Dee has left but can only see two of them. He sits forward and says, "I'm ready to get out of here and into the bedroom. Bikky should be sleep by now and he won't hear us if we're quiet."

Dee takes the sponge, washes Ryo's body, and gets out of the tub, pulling his lover with him. "Okay Babe, all clean and ready for bed." He pulls Ryo towards him and rubs him down with the green bath sheet that Ryo had picked because he thought they were the color of Dee's eyes. 

Ryo puts his arms around Dee's neck and tilts his head up as Dee descends on his lips, backing him up into the bedroom. They tumble onto the bed in a tangle of arms and legs.

Ryo is on top of Dee looking down in his face. You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, do you know that? I use to be afraid to look in your eyes for any length of time. I thought you would suck the life out of me if I looked to long.

Dee smiles up at him as he says, "And now?"

Ryo gives him a loving smile as he says; "Now I don't know why I didn't let myself fall into them sooner. 

Dee laughs and pulls Ryo down capturing his lips in a soul-searing kiss. He probes Ryo's mouth with his tongue tasting the sweetness that is only Ryo, his one true love. No one tasted as sweet as Ryo, to him and he has had his share of lovers both men and women. Nothing compared to having this man in his arms. He could die and go to heaven and have no regrets in his life.

Dee knew that he would die for this man and he would never lose him to anyone, man or woman because he knew that Ryo was his soul mate. What he did not know was that Ryo felt the same way about him. No one could make him believe that Ryo thought of him as the perfect friend because of his loyalty, the perfect man because of his kindness and the perfect lover because of his tenderness.

To Ryo, Dee was perfect in every way. He looked forward to waking up with him in the morning and falling asleep with him in his arms every night.

Ryo moves over Dee's body and kisses him on the side of the neck nipping and kissing him down to his shoulder. He puts his hands on the sides of Dee's face and licks the corner of his lips, then darts his tongue along his jaw line moving slowly to his ear.

Dee moans, as he raises his hands and strokes Ryo's hips softly. He closes his eyes when Ryo sticks his tongue in his ear. He can feel himself getting hard as Ryo makes slow passionate love too him.

Ryo is taking the lead and Dee is letting him so he can see just how far he is willing to go. Ryo is new at this and he is wondering if he is going to try to be the seme tonight. 

Dee has had fantasies of Ryo making love to him since he first kissed him. Ryo is the only person he would allow to take him. He knew how Ryo felt about him so that made it okay. He has not been bottom in years.

Ryo whispers in Dee's ear, "I love you so much Dee, I want to try and give you the same pleasure that you give me. Is it okay with you? I won't if you don't want to but this is something I want to do."

Dee chuckles and sits up looking into Ryo's eyes. He puts his hand out and strokes the side of Ryo's face. "Do you think you're ready for this Sexy?"

Ryo puts his head down as he blushes. He can feel the heat spread over his body as he says, "I…I want to try, it feels good when you do it and I want you to feel the same way too."

Dee smiles and kisses Ryo as he says, "You know that my body belongs to you Ryo and you can do whatever you want with it."

Ryo looks up in searching his lover's face, looking into his eyes and sees complete surrender there. He kisses Dee on the chest and laves his tongue around his nipple causing it to stand up at attention. Dee is moaning in the back of his throat because his nipples are his weak spot. He puts his hands in Ryo hair sliding his fingers through the silky-smooth strands.

Ryo slides his hand under Dee's hips and probe at his opening. He reaches for the lube and let it run over his fingers. "I'm not sure of what I'm doing so you may have to guide me."

As he is saying this, he slides one finger inside Dee pushing gently. Dee gasps at the intrusion and then relaxes his body. He lets out a breath and tells him to continue.

Ryo slides his other finger in remembering Dee doing this to him. He moves his fingers around inside and finds Dee's pleasure spot making his eyes fly open. "Oh Ryo, that's it! Yeah baby you don't need any help finding that do you."

Ryo smiles to himself happy that he could bring pleasure to Dee after all he has done for him. He gets a little bolder and puts his head down on Dee's erection as he probes him on the inside.

Dee grabs his head and pushes deeper into his lover's mouth grinding his hips as he calls out Ryo's name softly. The blonde-haired man is wild with excitement to know that he has this effect on his lover.

"Ryo baby please! I want to feel you inside me now, don't make me wait any longer." Dee is trying to keep his voice low but Ryo is making it very hard for him to do so.

He is doing such wonderful things with his hands and mouth that Dee is about to cum right then and there. He closes his eyes and moans contently as he gives himself up to the pleasure he is experiencing with the man he didn't know he could ever have as his own.

Ryo swallows down on Dee's erection and presses his pleasure spot and Dee comes in his mouth bucking his hips with the force of his climax. He throws his head back and griping the sheets in his hands as Ryo takes in all of his seed. He looks up at Dee as he licks his lips smiling.

"Ryo…baby I couldn't…help myself…I'm sorry." Dee is gasping for breath as he sits up and looks down at his lover.

"You taste good; I have to do that again." He crawls up Dee's chest and kisses him as he strokes one of his nipples knowing how much this turns him on. 

"Oh Ryo." Dee moans against his lips, "you promised to take me. What are you waiting on?"

Ryo pulls back from the kiss, sits on his knees, and raises Dee's legs pulling them apart and puts his head down letting his tongue lick under his balls sliding down to his tighten bud. As Dee gasps, Ryo probes him with his tongue.

He has the lube in his hand as he pours some onto his fingers stroking himself to make sure he is well oiled for his first time. He is so excited, he can barley contain himself. 

Dee is watching him as the sweat falls down his face; he knows that Ryo is trying to make sure he does not hurt him. It has been a long time that he has been on the bottom but with Ryo, he knew he would be gentle because it is done out of love and need.

Dee wasn't fooling himself about this turn of events. He knew that this is something that his lover has wanted to try for the longest. Ryo always considered them as being equals and this relationship is no different. He has more confidence now and he wants to explore the difference ways to have sex with a man. As long as Dee is the one, he wants to have sex with then he has no problems with it. 

Ryo looks into Dee's eyes and says, "Are you ready for me, Koi?"

Dee answers, "I've been waiting for you all my life, Sexy."

Ryo pulls his hips towards him and slips the head in watching Dee's face for any discomfort. Seeing none, he pushes in a little farther going halfway in. This time when he stops, it's not for Dee but for him. He shudders with the tightness surrounding him. This was pure pleasure to him. He holds on to Dee's hips tighter and slides all the way in, stops and moans with the sensation. 

He cannot imagine how Dee is able to hold it in as long as he does. Ryo wanted to cum now on the spot but he grits his teeth against the feeling of him being inside his lover and manages to move slowly at first. 

He increases his speed as Dee moves with his rhythm calling out his lover's name. Ryo closes his eyes and thrusts into Dee and hits his sweet spot making Dee's body arch off the bed.

Ryo looks down at him in alarm thinking he may have hurt him when Dee says, "Oh, Ryo…yesss! That's it baby!"

Ryo smiles between his thrusts and takes them home with a blinding light that seems to light the bedroom up with its intensity. 

Ryo collapses on top of Dee as their sweat mingle with the seed spilling from Dee's deflating erection. Both men are breathing heavily as they hold on to each other.

"Ryo you were great…I always knew you would bring tears to my eyes one day." 

"Ah, Dee, don't say that. I love you too you know. This is how I feel when you are inside me. Sometimes I wonder how someone as passionate as you could ever want me when I know absolutely nothing about being a good lover."

"You know enough to make me want you in my life and my arms forever and you do this without being aware of your effect on me."

Ryo strokes the side of Dee's face as he looks down at him and says, "You must know that you have the same effect on me. This is the reason I want to make love with you all the time Dee."

"Not just to satisfy my lust but to show you how much in love with you I am. When your hands touch my body, I want to scream to everyone that you belong to me."

Dee chuckles and says, "You never cease to amaze me. Maybe one day you will feel like that without us making love and then I will truly be happy." 

"Maybe I will surprise you one day, you never know love."

Dee laughs and pulls him down in a warm embrace saying, "Let's clean up and go to sleep we have a long day tomorrow."

XXXXX

I hope that wasn't too much. I believe in Dee and Ryo being equal at work and at home. I hate to make him sound all girley as some people do. As you know in the manga, he is all male and not a bitch! 


	4. Chapter 4

Fresh starts, Different Lives 4

Fresh starts, Different Lives 4

I do not own Fake I just wish I did. I hope this is well received because it is part of counterfeit money. I guess you can say this is the second installment. (ha, ha)

XXXXX

Chapter 4

XXXXX

JJ looks at Ryo and Dee shouting, "You want me to what! You must be crazy! Did you even tell the Chief about this?!"

"Calm down JJ! At least listen and see what they have in mind." Drake is trying to sooth the younger man but JJ is not having it.

"Look JJ, Dee is going undercover and so is Ted. I don't see what the big deal is. Drake do you want to trade with him?" Ryo looks from one to the other. "I just thought you would fit in better then Drake because you're always jumping Dee. You have more practice then your partner."

"If you feel like that, why don't you do it?! It seems now that you're out of the proverbial closet you would fit right in too."

Dee turns to JJ and says, "Because I said I would do it. Each one of us has a partner that is going to watch our backs, besides I volunteered you because I can watch out for you on the inside and Drake can watch out for you on the outside."

JJ looks at Dee and back at Drake. He goes over to the chair he was sitting in earlier and says, "Since you put it that way, I guess it would be okay."

Ryo rolls his eyes and says, "Can we get back to business now?"

Everyone take their seats at the long table and look at Ryo who is standing at the head of the big board.

"We have three detectives going undercover at the Tops and Bottoms escort service. The manager has been prepped on all of you and he knows that you're all starting at the same time but he doesn't know you're cops.

"So we're pretty much on our own then? What about the owner, does he know?" Ted looks at Ryo with a snarl on his face. "I'm the only straight guy in the group. I don't know if I can pull this off Ryo."

"You are only going as an escort Ted there is nothing you have to do that you don't want to. That goes for all of you. There will be no sleeping with clients. Is that understood gentlemen?"

JJ smiles and says, "You're taking all the fun out of it Ryo. Right Dee, how can we get into the groove if we don't act the part?"

"Speak for yourself JJ; I don't need to get in the groove…right Ryo?"

Ryo blushes and turns to the board, clears his throat and says, "This is not a permanent job so get your minds out of the gutter. The first one caught having sex with any client will be fired." He looks at Dee and JJ when he says this, while the others chuckle under their breath.

"Hey partner, we were only kidding. Sheez have a hissy fit why don't you."

"Anyway, you are to go over to the escort service and introduce yourselves to the manager. He is expecting you at three. Check back in with your partner before you take an actual date, okay?"

Everyone gathers up their notes and prepare to head out. Dee sits waiting for Ryo to finish answering questions and pick up his file so they can go back in the office.

XXXXX

Dee pulls his jacket on and says, "Ryo, you don't mind that I didn't want you to go do you?"

Ryo looks up from his desk, leans back in his chair, and says, "We both know why you want to be the one to go, don't we Dee? You think that I wouldn't be able to handle myself if someone came on too strong, right?"

Dee puts his hand on the back of his neck and rubs. "I know you can handle yourself, hell you take me all the time when you want too. The thing is…you don't really see when you're being hit on until it's too late. I don't want you in a comprising position before you realize what's happening."

Ryo folds his arms across his chest and says, "So you still think I'm an air head and I have no guard?"

"Well you've got to admit that Drew had you at his apartment with no shirt on because he accidentally spilled coffee on you and that wasn't that long ago. The man completely has the hots for you and you know it."

"Me on the other hand, I'm use to men flirting with me and I know when I'm being set up. I guess its all part of my charm and good looks. I can tell when someone has a crush on me."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not to be let out alone because someone might swoop down and eat me up, is that it?"

Dee gives him a sly smile as he walks over to him, pulling him up from his seat. "That's what I did isn't it? And I try to eat you up every chance I get." He bends and kisses Ryo on the lips lightly.

Ryo chuckles and says, "Let me go you horndog. The door is open someone will see us."

Dee pushes the door close with his foot, and then pulls his lover closer as he gives him a French kiss.

"Hey Dee-senpai! Are you ready to go?" JJ is pounding on the door and calling out for Dee.

The lovers pull apart and Ryo turns his back as Dee opens the door and yells at JJ. "Quit yelling you moron! I'm ready to go, okay?"

JJ tries to look past Dee at Ryo. Dee pushes him away from the door and says, "What are you gawking at, idiot! Back the fuck up!"

"Dee! Your language! That's enough, okay. It's not his fault leave him alone. Sorry about that JJ, he's a little pissed right now."

"Ah, don't worry about it Ryo. I'm use to senpai colorful words." He looks at Dee as he says, "Let's go handsome, Ted is waiting for us."

Dee turns to Ryo and says, "I'll call you babe, as soon as I know something okay?"

Ryo smiles as he shakes his head at the two of them. "Be careful out there and I'll be waiting to hear from all of you."

XXXXX

Dee and the others go into the offices of the escort services. Dee goes in first with JJ bringing up the rear. The place looks like a regular office with pictures of models adoring the walls.

Dee stops in front of a large picture of a very beautiful woman. He looks over at the receptionist, back at the picture, and says, "Does she work here too?"

The woman pulls her head up with a bored look on her face and stops as she meets Dee's eyes. She gives him a slow smile, as she looks him up and down admiring the way his pants are hugging his narrow hips and back up to his face taking in his dark green eyes and sensuous lips that are smiling at her.

"I'm sorry did you ask me something?" JJ rolls his eyes and says, "We're here to see the manager. We have a three o'clock appointment.

"Oh right, you're the new escorts. Have a seat; I'll let Mr. Jacks know that you're here. She smiles at Dee again as she gets up and goes into the office.

Ted looks at Dee and says, "Do you ever not be the center of attention, dude? She didn't even acknowledge me or JJ. She couldn't keep her eyes off you."

Dee gives him a smirk and says, "What can I say man, the ladies dig me."

JJ looks at him and says, "Well it's good that Ryo isn't here isn't it? He might have something to say about that."

Dee glares at him as he says, "I'm not dead JJ, and Ryo knows that! I can look if I want."

"I thought the reason you were doing this instead of Ryo was you didn't want anyone hitting on him but its okay for you, huh?" Ted gives Dee a sly look waiting to see how he is going to back out of this one.

JJ chuckles behind his hand as he looks at Dee. "Well Dee-senpai, is that true?"

Dee looks at the two men and says, "I can handle a come on where as with Ryo he doesn't know that some one is trying to get in his pants or not."

JJ looks at him slyly and says, "He knew enough to keep you at arms length for two years, so I think his instincts are pretty good."

Ted guffaws at that while Dee looks at JJ with murder in his eyes because he knows he is telling the truth.

"Whatever man, I know I don't want him on the defensive with these perverts. You never know what they might do. Besides he's mine and I don't want anybody putting their hands on him for any reason."

Ted and JJ are laughing when the door opens and the manager comes out to greet them.

He is a little taller then Dee with long blonde hair falling to his shoulders in soft waves. He has on a business suit in light grey and a dark pink shirt and tie. His eyes are a deep green with gold flecks highlighting the irises. He looks like a male model as he smiles at the three detectives.

JJ looks up at him with a smile on his face and says, "you…you're the manager?"

He turns to JJ as he says, "Yes I am, is there a problem?"

Dee chuckles and says, "JJ, close your mouth. My name is Dee and this is JJ, and Ted."

He puts his hand out and shakes Dee's hand and then the other two as he says, "Noel Jacks, call me Noel okay?"

He looks Dee up and down with an appreciative smile on his face. Putting his hand under his chin he says, "Have you ever considered modeling before Dee? That is print ads and runway. You have the look for it."

He walks around Dee looking at his back and says, "Do you mind removing your jacket for me?" He gives Dee a big smile as his eyes narrow slightly.

Dee looks at him smiling and says, "That's not a problem but I didn't know this was a modeling agency. I thought this was an escort service."

He slides his jacket off his shoulders and Noel watch as his muscles ripple under his shirt. Dee's chest is broad and his waistline is small tapering down into narrow hips. He spins around and stops with his jacket in one hand over his back.

Noel smiles and says, "I see you're not shy about showing off your ah…assets. I like that Dee you should do well here. Now if you gentleman would follow me in my office I can let you know what is expected of you."

XXXXX

"Hey Ryo, Drake, we have another body, get out to the crime scene now!" The Chief hands Ryo a piece of paper and yells over his shoulder, "Keep me informed on what happens!"

Ryo looks at the paper and grabs his coat while calling Drake. "We're up man let's get going!"

Ryo gets behind the wheel of the car and Drake is on the passenger side smoking. "Riding with you is like riding with Dee. Let the window down I don't want to breathe your second hand smoke."

"Ok, ok I'll put it out. Hey Ryo, could I ask you a question?"

Ryo glances at him, looks back at the street, and says, "Sure Drake but that doesn't mean I may answer."

Drake chuckles and says, "It's not about you and Dee so relax, okay. It's about JJ and me."

Now Ryo is interested as he glances at Drake out of the corner of his eye as he says, "What about you and JJ?"

"Uh…well…I think I'm kind of having feelings for him and I don't know if it is real or if it's because I've been protecting him from Dee so long that I'm projecting."

Ryo smiles as he answers, "How do you feel when the two of you are apart? Do you look forward to seeing him when he's been gone from you all day?"

Drake looks at him with a smile and says, "Well yeah I do but that could mean I just wonder what he's up too." He puts a frown on his face and says, "You think that means I have a thing for JJ. Please don't tell anyone and especially Dee. He'll never let me live it down. Who knows what could happen if he finds out"

Ryo chuckles and says, "Oh you mean like you and the other guys placing bets on whether or not I would give in to Dee? You mean something like that could happen?"

Drake has the grace to blush as he puts his head down. "You know if it's any consolation I lost 50 bucks."

"Sorry Drake, it's not.

We're here so you take the officers I'll talk to Jim, okay?" Drake nods and gets out of the car.

There are police all around the the entrance behind the tape as Ryo walks over to Jim who is bending over the body. The smell is the first thing that Ryo notices as he eases under the tape blocking the ally way off. The officers are trying to keep the looky-loos back as the Detectives arrive on the scene.

"Hey Jim, what do we have?" Ryo looks down at the body as he slides on latex gloves. What does this make number five?"

Jim looks up at him as he answers, "No four and this is the same as the others. He was killed somewhere else and the body was dumped here. I'll run this one through as fast I can but you'll have to go to the Medical Examiner office for the official cause of death. However, I can say he was strangled with some type of cord. Look at his lips there're blue as the sky, then he was gutted"

"This body isn't fresh, how long has he been dead?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say at least two days but don't quote me on that. When the M.E. gets through he will have more precise details."

"Thanks Jim." Ryo walks over to Drake as he is talking to the officers that were first on the scene. He notices that one of the officers is looking a little green.

Ryo walks over to him and says, "Are you okay officer?"

He turns to Ryo and tries to put his hand over his mouth in time but he pukes all over him! Ryo jumps back but not in time causing some of it to splatter the front of his jacket and shirt.

"Dam!" Ryo looks down the front of his shirt and over at the officer and says, "Are you okay now? Drake, get something to help him!"

Drake is trying hard not to laugh but at the same time is concerned. He goes to the car and comes back with an old towel and a newspaper. He hands the towel to Ryo and parts of the paper to the officer's partner.

"That's all I could find, dude. I guess you'll be taking a shower when we get back." He is trying to stifle a chuckle at Ryo's expense. When Ryo looks at him with a smile, he lets it go.

"Since you think it's so funny maybe you should walk over and view that body for yourself maybe then you'll have a little more sympathy."

He walks over to the officer's car and leans down as he says, "You should go back to the precinct and we'll get your statement later, okay?"

He looks up in Ryo's face and says, "I'm sorry Detective MacLean, this is my first time seeing something so horrible. I'll pay to have your clothes cleaned." He has seen Ryo at the job and knew everyone liked him because he was so nice and soft spoken even if he were a detective.

The last thing he wanted to do is give him the impression that he wasn't up for the job. He has been working the beat for over a year and what he did was a rookie mistake.

"Oh this, don't worry about it." Ryo gives him a warm smile in sympathy and is about to turn and walk away when he says, "I insist, Detective. It would make me feel better if I do."

Ryo looks at him and says, "of course, I understand, I'll see you back at the job." He turns and heads to his car with Drake already waiting on him.

"You want me to drive?" Drake looks at him with an amused look on his face. Ryo glares at him and says, "No, I'll do it."

As they pull off from the crime scene Drakes cell rings he looks down and says, "It's JJ. He's calling already?"

"Hey JJ, what's up?"

"We're finish with the manager and he gave us some assignments so I have a date tonight. I wish I could be back there with you Drake-senpai but I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"What about the other guys, did they get dates also?"

"Well Ted did get a date but he told Dee-senpai he has something special planned for him so I don't know what that is, we left Dee in with him alone."

Drake glances over at Ryo and says, "Oh I see, well I'll see you tomorrow partner, if you need me later just give me a call okay?"

"Sure thing Drakey! Bye for now."

Drake closes his cell trying to avoid Ryo's look. "Man we need to open some windows in here, you really stink man!"

Ryo is quiet as he lets his window down. From what he heard of Drake's end of the conversation, it was something he didn't want to tell him and he knew it had to concern Dee.

He glances at Drake and says, "Okay out with it Drake, what did JJ say about Dee?"

XXXXX

"Have a seat and we can go over your duties as an escort for T&B. We have a simple concept here and all the clients pay the agency in cash or credit card. If they want to give you a tip that's your money, we don't touch that part of it."

"However we pay you from here and I need you to fill out some paperwork and Kasei will give it to you…Dee could you stay a moment? Ted, JJ you will have dates tonight so I hope you are ready to work tonight."

Ted and JJ look at Dee and then at Noel, Dee winks at JJ and says, "I'll see you guys in a few, okay?"

Noel goes behind his desk as the other two men leave out. JJ looks over his shoulder at Dee but he has already turned his back looking at Noel.

Noel leans back in his seat and says, "Have a seat Dee; I want to ask you something." Dee looks around wondering if he should sit on the sofa or in a chair in front of the desk. He smirks at Noel and says, "I'm a little tired, I think I'll sit over there."

He walks over to the sofa sits down pulls out his cigarettes lighting one. He blows out a stream of smoke and says, "What's on your mind Noel?"

Noel chuckles gets up from behind his desk walks over to Dee and says, "Make yourself at home Dee. I have some plans for you and I hope it won't be a problem."

Dee looks at him and gives him a slow smile. "I hope it's something I don't mind doing. I'm a little picky you see, I don't just do anything for money."

"Trust me you won't mind doing this I'm sure." Noel gives him a warm smile, this man, he does not want too scare off.

XXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

Fresh starts, Different Lives 5

Fresh starts, Different Lives 5

Same disclaimer I own nothing but my imagination. So on with the show.

XXXXX

Chapter 5

XXXXX

Ryo and Drake make it back to the 27th with Ryo visibly upset. He says nothing as he makes his way to his office. Dee should have called him by now. It had been over two and a half hours. He hangs his coat up and turns to Drake who has followed him in his office.

"Are you sure that JJ didn't say anything about Dee? He should have called by now Drake, I'm kind of worried about him."

Drake sighs and says, "The only thing JJ said was, he and Ted have to escort a coupe of people tonight and that Dee stayed behind to talk too the manager. I didn't want too say anything because he really didn't say much about it."

Ryo looks at Drake as he narrows his eyes at him. He knows that Drake isn't telling him everything but if he were in any kind of trouble then Ted and JJ would never have left him alone. That means that Dee was okay and the manager wanted a private meeting with him for some other reason.

Dee was too good to have his cover blown this early in the game and if his cover was blown then that means all their covers were blown and that was not the case so Dee was with the manager for another reason.

"Call JJ back for me will you Drake? I want to talk to him personally. There's more to it then what you're telling me and I want to know what is going on."

"Look Ryo, JJ said that he stayed back to talk too the manager that's all. You shouldn't worry over nothing, I'm sure Dee is okay after all he can take care of himself you know."

Ryo is about to say something when the chief comes in wanting to know what happen at the scene of the crime.

Ryo and Drake tell him that it had all the earmarkings of the same killer and that they would write up the report and get it on his desk. He looks from Ryo to Drake and asks about the undercover job, how it was going.

Ryo puts his two fingers too his head and says that they haven't heard from Dee but the others had checked in. "I'm sure he'll be calling in soon so I'll let you know what's going on with him. He should have called in hours ago."

"Well we know Dee and how he is Randy, don't let it upset you. I'm sure that knucklehead forgot and is on his way back here as we speak. You know he always marches to a different drummer. Just keep me informed, I have to go speak with Rose and let him know what's happening."

When the Chief leaves Ryo turns to Drake and says, "Get JJ on the phone now Drake."

XXXXX

Dee is in his car on his way back too the job as he curses himself. He has let the battery run down on his cell and he can't get a signal. To top it off he knows that Ryo is probably having a fit because he should have called him hours ago. He yells at the traffic because now its rush hour and Ryo may have left for home and this might be a wasted trip. He hits the steering wheel as he lets out a string of curses.

He arrives at the station, parks the car, and runs up all four flights of stairs. He looks around the floor for any sign of Ryo and runs into Drake.

Dee is gasping for breath as Drake walks over to him saying, "Catch your breath dude! Are you okay, Ryo just left for home? He said if you finally show up to tell you he'll see you at home."

"Dammit! My cell has no service and I couldn't call. Was he mad when he left? Dam fucking, stupid phone!"

"Dude you need to calm down and yeah he was kind of upset. I don't know what JJ told him but you need to call him now. Knowing JJ, he probably exaggerated the guy's attraction to you."

"Ah shit man, don't tell me that JJ told Ryo about Noel before I could get a chance to tell him! Hell Ryo should know that there is nothing going on with that guy, but knowing JJ he took a bad situation and made it worst! I'm going to kill him as soon as I see him, that little bastard!"

Dee storms off to his office and tries to get Ryo on his cell but he doesn't pick up. He slams the phone down and flops down in his chair with his hands over his eyes. How did he get himself in these situations anyway? He looks up at the ceiling and as his head goes up he glances at the clock and sees that it is almost 7:30.

He slaps the front of his forehead and races back out to his car. He has told Noel he will meet him at nine and he didn't want to be late.

XXXXX

Ryo arrives at home and Drew greets him. "Hey Ryo, welcome home. I started dinner so it should be ready in about thirty minutes. Where's Dee isn't he with you?"

Ryo hangs his coat up as he says, "Dee has some special work to do so he should be here later. Has Bikky come home yet?"

"Yeah he has, he's in his room doing his homework. I think he has a science project coming up and I told him I would help him with it if you don't mind. I know how busy the two of you are and I like lending a hand when I can."

"Thanks Drew that's very thoughtful of you but I don't want you overdoing it. You are still recovering you know."

"I'm fine, so don't worry too much. I guess when Dee gets here dinner should be ready. I just have to toss the salad and pull out the bread."

"I'll set the table as soon as I check on Bikky okay?" He turns and walks too Bikky's room tapping on the door lightly.

Bikky looks up at him and smiles. "Hey Dad, I'm doing my homework see? Drew said he would help me with my science project so I guess you and the perv are off the hook this time."

Ryo walks into the room and ruffles his son's hair as he says; "Now you know we don't mind helping you Bikky. In fact, I like helping you with that project for the last three years. I get to spend more time with you and I know Dee likes it also."

Bikky laughs and says, "Yeah I'm sure he does when he doesn't know how to get a volcano to erupt instead of explode." Bikky laughs as he remembers and Ryo joins him because he remembers they had to get the fire extinguisher to put out the smoldering volcano.

Ryo wipes his eyes as he says, "He did try to help us Bikky you have too give him that. It did end up smelling like burnt bread in the house for a while." The two are laughing up a storm when they hear a voice behind them.

"You better not be laughing at me you two." Dee is standing in the doorway looking at the father and son.

"Oh look the perv is home. We were talking about the volcano you help me make last year. You remember that don't you. You will not be helping me this year because Drew said he would give me a hand. You're off the hook this time."

Dee turns and looks over his shoulder briefly and then back at Ryo. He smiles at the older man and says, "My phone died, sorry I didn't call like I was supposed too."

Ryo smiles at him and says, "Its okay, JJ called so I knew what happen with you." He looks at Bikky and says, "Well, finish up your homework and dinner should be ready in about ten minutes, okay?"

Bikky harmps and turns back to his math as Dee and Ryo leave out.

XXXX

Ryo closes the door behind Dee and says, "Tell me about Noel, Dee." Dee is unbuttoning his shirt as he turns to face Ryo. He looks in his face to see if he is as upset as Drake told him.

"He's the manager at T&B, he's a pretty good looking dude and I'm sure JJ told you that already, didn't he?"

Ryo looks at Dee and says, "Why did he want you to stay after the others left? What was so important that he could not say it with them there? Why the mystery Dee?"

Dee sighs and walks over to Ryo taking him in his arms. He looks down in his face and says, "Look at me Sexy."

Ryo raises his eyes and looks in Dee's dark emerald orbs. He gasps at the intensity in them. He wants to turn away but he knows he cannot he can never look away from Dee when he looks at him like this.

"Granted Noel is a very handsome man, he still has nothing on you. I have never seen anyone that could compare to the beauty of your eyes and the passion of your lips. I don't know what JJ said but you should know that I don't want anyone but you. You are my world."

He bends his head down and sucks on Ryo's lower lip before sliding his tongue inside to ravish his mouth. The blonde moans into the kiss and holds onto Dee as he goes weak in the knees.

Dee pulls back as they both gasp for air. "Do you believe me now?"

"I never doubted you Dee I was just worried when you didn't call. I talked to JJ and he told me that the two of you were making eyes at each other and it didn't look like part of your job. I should have known he was lying."

Dee walks away as he says, 'Well he did make it seem as though he was interested in me. That must be what he was talking about when he said that. I have to meet him tonight at nine. He wants me to go to a private party with him. He says that I'm sure to be a hit."

Dee turns to Ryo and says, "Its part of the job but if you don't want me to go I'm sure I can think up some kind of excuse."

Ryo looks at him and says, "As long as you don't get carried away doing your job I don't see why you can't go. I know you love me Dee so I'm not really worried. I just want you to be careful because I don't know if you know but we found another body today same as the others."

"Shit, you're saying he was an escort then?"

"We don't know yet because he didn't have any ID on him but the MO was the same so we're assuming he was. I want you to be careful when you go out there."

"I don't remember if they said anything about the use of drugs, do you?"

"No, they didn't say anything about drugs but that doesn't mean they didn't somehow get the person into a trusting state with something. Whoever is doing this is strong and they over powered the victims in order to kill and slice them up they way they do."

"Yeah I for one don't want to run into him when I'm drugged up or intoxicated. I guess I won't be doing any drinking tonight."

Ryo puts his arms around Dee and his head on his shoulder as he says, "Don't do anything rash Dee. Remember I'm here waiting on you, okay?"

Dee chuckles as he answers, "Knowing you'll be here when I get home is enough to make me take precaution. I'll never leave you alone Sexy. I love you too much."

XXXXX

Dee is riding in a limo with Noel as they journey across town to an exclusive private party. Both men are sitting in the back seat speaking in low tones. Noel is telling Dee what to expect once they arrive at the party. He looks at Dee smiling at him as he thinks he would like to have this man for himself.

"You look pretty good in that tux Dee. I hope you enjoy yourself tonight because there is a lot of money to be had here."

Dee sips on his bottle of water and says, "When you say that, what do you mean by a lot of money?"

Noel sips on his champagne and says, "The people that you are going to meet may want to date you for one night or one week. Sometimes they need companions to go with them out of town or out of the country. We have some that want an exclusive contract with our escorts. I hope no one wants you exclusively though. I feel that would be a waste."

Noel sits back closing his eyes, he is smiling while sipping his drink. Dee looks at him over the rim of his water and says, "Why do you say that, wouldn't that mean I'm good at my job?"

Noel laughs and says, "Oh yeah, maybe too good. If you are exclusive, that means your owner likes having sex with you and only you and you can't be with any other customers. Is that something you would like to do Dee? If so it could be arranged."

Dee looks at him and says, "Owner huh, I don't think I would like to be owned by anyone but the one I know loves me." He sips from the water bottle as he sits back.

Noel looks at him and says, "Do you have someone that loves you Dee?"

Dee looks out the window as he answers carefully. "We all like to think that someone out there loves us, am I right, even if it is all a dream."

Noel laughs and says, "I'm sure you have broke more then your share of hearts Dee but do you honestly think that you could fall in love and be with just one person?"

Dee turns and says, "Stranger things have happened. Live long enough and you get to experience just about everything."

"So you think that you will eventually experience love? He slides over and pulls Dee's face too him as he says, "I could show you love Dee or the next best thing. I think you are gorgeous Dee. You want to give me a try?"

Dee is in shock but before he can answer, the driver tells them that they have arrived at the mansion.

XXXXX

Ryo is sitting at the table going over some paper work trying to catch up since he has nothing else to do. He slides his glasses up his nose for the umpteenth time as he sighs again. Drew looks over at him and then at Bikky.

"Excuse me a moment Bikky, I'm going to get a drink do you want anything?" He looks down at the boy as he sweeps his raven hair back from his face. Bikky looks up at him, tells him that he is good, and turns back to his project.

Drew walks too the kitchen and calls to Ryo. "Can I get you anything Ryo; I'm having some tea myself."

Ryo gets up and stretches popping his bones loudly as he says, "I think I will join you in a cup of tea." He removes his glasses laying them by his work and goes into the kitchen. He removes some cups from the cabinet and pulls out the honey. He looks at Drew and asks what kind he wanted.

"Whatever you're having is fine with me." Ryo pulls out the chamomile tea and places it in the cups. Drew stands by the stove watching Ryo and thinking how gorgeous Ryo is. He sighs as he turns to the pot and Ryo turns watching him now.

"I guess you miss being at your own home where you can come and go as you please."

Drew shakes his head and says, "No! I…I mean I'm fine here with you. I ah…hope you're not tired of having me under foot all the time."

Ryo looks at him and smiles as he says, "You have not been a bother at all Drew. You cook and clean plus you're helping Bikky with his homework I should be paying you."

Drew gives Ryo a big grin as he says, "I like to pull my weight around here. Dee didn't join us for dinner and I hate to pry but it looks as though he was going out for the evening. He looked pretty sharp when he left out tonight."

Ryo mumbles under his breath and then turns to Drew as he says, "Yeah he had to go out for awhile. It's part of his job right now. However that's all I can say for now. The water is ready; do you want me to pour?"

Drew gets the pot and pours water into his cup and Ryo's. They take their tea back into the living room and sit on the sofa. He looks down at his son and says, "How's it going Bikky are you making any progress?"

Bikky looks up at his adopted father and says, "I think I have the hang of it but I'm getting tired so I think I'm going off to bed." He gathers up all his work and heads off to bed.

Ryo watches him as he says, "Goodnight Ryo and Drew, I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Goodnight Bikky." They both say at the same time look at each other and chuckle.

"If you're tired Drew you should go to bed too. I don't want to keep you up to late."

Drew leans back on the sofa as he sighs. "I never get to talk to you alone Ryo. I'm not saying that I'm happy that Dee isn't here but I'm glad to have this time with you. I hope you don't mind me being so blunt."

Ryo looks at him and says, "The reason you never see me along is because Dee doesn't trust you, Drew. However I trust that you have respect for my relationship with him…am I right?"

Ryo looks at him with one eyebrow raised. "I'm not wrong am I?"

Drew sighs and says, "Ryo I would never do anything to make you angry with me. While it's true that I do like you, I am not an animal that can not control himself. I hope you have a higher opinion of me then that."

Ryo looks at him and says, "I don't think that you would try anything with me but…I never know when someone is hitting on me…according to Dee. But I know better."

"You're simply amazing Ryo, I wish I belonged to someone as wonderful as you." He gets up heading for the kitchen as Ryo looks at him wondering why he has not found someone to be with as of yet.

"Goodnight Ryo, I think I will head off to bed. I'm a little more tired then I thought."

"Goodnight Drew, sleep well."

XXXXX

Well that's the end of chapter 5 in the next chapter we will visit the party that Dee has gone too.


	6. Chapter 6

Fresh Starts, Different Lives 6

Fresh Starts, Different Lives 6

Fake belongs too Sanami Matoh. Therefore, Dee and Ryo belong to her also.

XXXXX

Chapter 6

XXXXX

Dee looks up at the huge mansion and whistles. He looks over at Noel, "Are you sure we're in the right place?"

He chuckles at Dee, takes his elbow, and escorts him inside. The butler leads them to one of the rooms and closes the door. Noel walks over to the table that holds an array of masks. He picks one up and holds it out to Dee. "Here try this one on."

Dee walks over to him and takes the mask from his hands. "Do we have to wear these?" He looks down at the mask in his hand as he turns it over. He looks at Noel who has one in his hands also.

Each mask is black with black jet on it. The masks cover the upper part of the face, leaving only the lips and chin visible. They were antonymous, with them all being the same in shape and color.

Noel puts his mask on and turns too Dee smiling. Dee gives him a smirk and puts his own mask on. They both look at each other and chuckle. Noel slaps Dee on the back, "Shall we join the others.

Dee and Noel walk into a room filled with side tables of liquor and food. When Noel told him not to bother having dinner, he was not kidding. There was a champagne fountain in the middle of the floor with a statue of a young boy, with champagne coming out of a barrel over his shoulder and a slow stream coming from his penis.

Dee chuckles as he sees this but makes no comment. He looks at the large oversize pictures of kings and queens along with some dukes and counts thrown in for good measure making the place look sort of 18th century chic. There is gold leaf on the walls, looking as if it could be real 18k gold. The four chandeliers are reflecting light from the candles that are blazing all around the ballroom.

There is only candle light and torches, surrounding the people in the room, making everything appear surreal. Dee walks over too the bar, picks up a champagne flute, and walks back too the middle of the room holding the glass under the boy's short penis. He fills up his glass, takes a sip and then downs all of it. He sticks his tongue out and licks his lips as he smiles.

Noel walks over and follows suite as some of the others look at the tall dark and light men with appreciative looks. One man breaks away from the people he was speaking too, comes over to the men, and introduces himself.

"You too certainly know how to enjoy yourselves. Perhaps we can order a bottle of this same champagne and have a more private conversation."

Dee looks at Noel for guidance and sees him nod his head. Dee smiles down at the man in the same mask that he is wearing, "That sounds like a good idea too me. Lead the way, please." He is hoping that the man is not expecting him to have sex with him; he may have to blow his cover, if he tries anything funny.

He leads Dee over to a small plush love seat in a corner, a waiter comes over with a bottle of champagne, and two glasses, setting it on the low table in front of them. He turns without a word and leaves them alone.

Dee sits back, looking around at the others in the room and sees there are no women. He looks over at his companion, as he hands him a glass of the bubbly, giving him one of his killer smiles. The man smiles back, "Is this your first time here? I've never seen you before."

"How can you tell, when we're all wearing the same masks?" He sips on the champagne, remembering he was not supposed to drink at all tonight.

"I would have remembered you, mask or no mask. You have a very sensual arrogance about you. I like that in a man. You said your name is Dee, am I right?"

"Yes and your name is, Hidayuki? You must be Japanese."

"I'm part Japanese, yes. You can call me Yuki, which is the name I prefer. So tell me do you come to parties like these often?"

Dee chuckles, "See, now you have forced me to tell the truth. This is my first time here. How about you? Is this a regular event for you?"

He looks at Dee and takes a sip of his drink, "If I say yes, will you hold it against me?"

"Why would I, Yuki, if this is your thing, I have no complaints. This looks like a nice place so far."

"Would you like a tour of the place? There are more rooms with different things that might, be more to your liking."

"You mean this isn't all there is to the party?"

"We have over fifteen rooms here and some are used for, private entertaining. Some are for ah…special groups that you can join, if you like. We also have rooms with two way mirrors, where you can look in on the action and no one knows you're there."

Dee smiles, "Now that sounds pretty interesting. I guess it's like voyeurism, in a way. Which ones do you like, Yuki?" Dee looks at him over the rim of his glass, meeting his dark eyes.

_He has eyes, as dark as Ryo's_. Dee is looking at the man missing his lover, wishing he were home now, wrapped in his lover's arms, instead of here, trying to determined, if one of theses well to do people, is a serial killer.

Yuki gets up from his seat, and sets his glass on the table. He smiles down at Dee, "Why don't you come with me, and I'll show you around."

Dee sets his glass down as he gets up, to follow the Japanese man with the dark eyes. He knows he has to stop comparing him to Ryo, since he may be caught up, in staring at the man too much for comfort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the apartment where Ryo is missing his lover…

He steps out of the shower, dries off, wondering how long Dee was going to take, to come home. He wipes the mirror, looking at his face, turning it from side to side. He should shave now and save himself the trouble in the morning, and then maybe not, Dee does like the friction of his unshaven face, against his own.

Ryo prefers the smoothness and the softness of Dee's skin next to his own. He strokes his face, thinking, it can wait. Dee may be too tired when he gets home, to do more then cuddle.

He sighs and pulls on his robe, tying it at the waist. He goes in the kitchen and puts the water on, to boil for tea. Maybe this will help him sleep, since he is used to sleeping in his lover's arms at night.

He leans against the counter, waiting on the water, when Drew walks in. He rubs his eyes as he looks at Ryo, who starts to blush. He doesn't have on anything under his robe, thinking that, he would be the only one up this late.

"You couldn't sleep either, Ryo?"

Ryo tightens the belt at his waist, and not meeting Drew's eyes, "I thought that a cup of tea might help me sleep, with Dee not being here and all."

Drew looks at the older man and notices his robe hugging him tightly. He looks down at Ryo's hips and up at his damp hair and guesses correctly, he has just come out of the shower, thinking that he would be alone.

He walks over, stands next to the blonde haired man and reaches up, pulling down two cups. He sets them on the counter, turns to Ryo, "I think I'll join you if you don't mind. I was having thoughts about Ed Briggs, finding me to finish the job they did on me. I guess that's why, I couldn't keep my eyes close, long enough to fall asleep."

Ryo turns to him, with concern in his voice, "Of course not Drew, why would I mind. Why don't you go have a seat, I'll bring the tea in when it's ready." He puts his hand out, rubbing Drew's shoulder.

Drew smiles to himself; he imagines sliding his hands under Ryo's robe, stroking him, in all the places, he has long wanted to touch. Having Ryo so close to him, with nothing on but his robe, is almost too much to bear.

He walks to the table pulling out a chair, as he smiles at the older man. He turns his head looking down at the table, before Ryo can see the lust in his eyes.

Ryo is watching the pot, as the water boils, he feels uncomfortable being half dressed, the way he was. "_I hope Dee doesn't come in now. I'll be hard pressed, to tell him why I'm naked, under my robe and having tea with Drew."_

The kettle starts to whistle, bringing Ryo out of his thoughts. He pours water over the two tea bags and takes both cups, into the dinning area. As he bends to slide Drew's cup to him, his belt comes undone. He tries to catch it, but spills the hot tea over his hand.

"Shit!" He grabs his robe with his free hand and puts the other cup on the table. Drew looks up at him, "Are you okay Ryo! Did you burn yourself!

He jumps up out of his seat, grabs Ryo's hand, turning it over as Ryo is trying to close his robe, with his free hand. Drew pulls him back into the kitchen, turning on the cold water. He puts Ryo's hand under the running water, as he looks down at it and Ryo has given up on tying his robe, but is now clutching it at his waist.

The door opens and Dee walks in, but the two of them are not aware of him. He hears the noise from the kitchen, and looks at the table, noting to cups of steaming tea. He heads in the direction of the kitchen. Dee is standing in the doorway, looking at the two men as Drew is holding his lover's hand, and Ryo trying to hold his robe close, with the other hand.

"What the hell is going on here?"

They both turn and look at Dee, as if they were two children, caught doing something they were not supposed to do.

"Oh hi Dee, you're home!" Ryo looks at him smiling, as Drew let's go of his hand and says hello.

Dee is standing in the doorway, with his arms folded looking at the both of them. "Yeah, I'm home. Moreover, just what did I walk in on and Ryo where are your clothes! You had better not be naked, under that robe!"

Ryo face turns red, as he puts his head down. He pulls his hand out of the cold water, ties his robe tighter around his slim waist, and makes a knot in it. This is what he should have done sooner.

He looks at Dee who is glaring at Drew, as if he is ready to pounce on him. "What the hell do you think you were doing? Do I have to warn you, about Ryo again?"

Drew looks over at Dee and stammers out, "I didn't do anything, he burned his hand and I…I was putting some water on it. That's all I did, I swear!"

Ryo walks over to Dee and puts his hand in his face, "Here take a look, you big dummy! See how red it is?"

Dee glares at Drew one more time before he takes Ryo's hand into his own, looking down at it. He turns Ryo's hand over and frowns. "It looks fine to me, although it is a little red. That still doesn't explain why you're practically naked!"

Ryo punches him in the arm, "I just got out of the shower, I came in here to make me some tea, and Drew couldn't sleep so he came in to. Don't make a big deal of it Dee. You're scaring him, can't you see!"

Ryo turns to Drew and says, "I'm sorry Drew but Dee loves jumping to conclusions before he gets an explanation. Finish your tea; I'm taking mine to my bedroom." He looks at Dee, "Bring my tea for me, Dee!"

Ryo turns and heads for his bedroom, not looking to see if Dee is doing what he says, he knows he will pick up the cup, and bring it with him to the bedroom.

Drew sits at the table, watching the two men, as they head off to their bedroom, with Dee grumbling at Ryo, all the way.

XXXXX

Ryo sits on the bed and holds his hand out for his tea. He does not meet Dee's eyes; he knows that no matter what, he should have put his pajamas on, before going to the kitchen.

Dee hands him the tea, as he looks at him. He removes his jacket, tosses it on the chair, and sits next to Ryo on the bed.

"I'm sorry Ryo for acting like an ass just now, but when I see you half dressed they way you were, I get jealous, you know how I am."

Ryo looks at him over the rim of his cup and says, "You didn't do anything wrong Koi. I understand how you would misinterpret what you saw. I got out of the shower and decided to make a cup of tea, while I waited on you, to come home. Drew got up because he said; he was having trouble falling asleep, thinking of Mr. Briggs coming for him."

Dee looks at Ryo, "I love you Babe, I don't like the idea that he can see you almost naked, for any length of time. All of this." He waves his hand, in front of Ryo. "Is mine and mine along."

Ryo sets his cup down and chuckles, "You are too much Dee! What am I going to do with you?"

Dee pulls his lover in his arms, giving him a deep kiss, as he falls on top of him. His tongue is vying for dominance, inside Ryo's mouth, as he captures it and sucks on it, with passion. Dee slides his hand in the folds of Ryo's robe, stroking his nipples, until they are hard peaks of pleasure.

Ryo moans, in the back of his throat, as he brings his hand up to the back of Dee's head, sliding his fingers through the raven locks. Dee pulls at the knot of Ryo's robe, and it falls away instantly. He moves his head down to his chest moving his lips over his harden peaks, as Ryo brings his head closer.

He rubs the outline of his lover's body, drinking in his scent, fresh from the shower, as he whispers, "Oh Ryo, you're so sexy…I could never get enough of you." His voice is low and husky, as he conveys this to his lover.

Ryo rubs his hand over Dee's hair and pulls his face up. He has his face between his hands, as he kisses him saying against his lips.

"Don't you think you're a bit over dressed Koi?"

Dee looks down to see that he is fully clothed. He rises up on his hands and looks down in Ryo's face. The blonde-haired man looks up in his lover's face, smiling as he reaches up and unbuttons his shirt. They look into each other's eyes, and Ryo can feel the blood rush to his face.

Dee leans down, kisses him lightly on the lips, "I never get tired of seeing you blush, but you should be use to me by now."

Ryo closes his eyes for a moment, looks back up at Dee, "Every time I'm with you it's like the first time. Although I know your body's every plane, I still feel like I'm just discovering, some new territory." He pushes the shirt off his shoulders and kisses the younger man on the chest.

His hands move down to his belt buckle, which he pulls out of the loops, as the other hand, unfastens his pants and slides them over his hips. Dee rolls over on his back as Ryo crawls over him, pulling them off with his boxers.

He tosses them over his head and slips one leg between Dee's thighs, spreading them open. Dee grabs him around the waist, and pulls him down on top of him, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Ryo moans, with the onslaught of Dee's lips and hands. Dee cups his hips and presses him closer as he grinds into him. He leaves Ryo's lips and making small bites on his neck, and then sucks gently on the light marks.

Ryo gasps, as he takes in this pleasurable pain and slides his hand down between their bodies, holding both their erections at the same time, squeezing them together.

Now it is Dee's turn to moan and call Ryo's name. He rubs his hand down his lover's back, sliding one finger between the slit at his hips. Feeling the tight opening, he massages it, as Ryo squirms on top of him. "Dee I want to take you tonight…can I?"

Dee pulls him close, "Whatever you do, is fine with me babe. As long as I'm with you, I don't care if I'm top or bottom. You can have me, anyway you want."

Ryo bends down, kissing Dee and sides down his body as he swirls his tongue in his navel, making Dee gasp. "Ryo!"

The blonde likes knowing that he can do things to make his lover call out his name in passion. He may be new to this but he is true to his feelings for his lover.

As Ryo takes Dee in his mouth, he hears a noise outside his bedroom. He stops, raising his head in the direction of the door.

"Ryo, why did you stop? What's wrong?"

"I thought I heard something, didn't you hear that?"

Dee looks at him, "I didn't hear anything, where was it coming from?"

Ryo gets up from the bed, wraps the sheet around him, goes over to the door, and stands in front of it, as he looks back at Dee. He reaches out and pulls the door open. He peeks his head out and does not see anyone.

"I can't believe you got up and left me for some noise you thought you heard. Are you going to come and finish or do I have to pleasure myself." Dee's voice is dripping with sarcasm as he strokes his engorged manhood.

Ryo walks to the bed and smiles down at him slyly. "Lay back Dee."

He looks up in the older man's face and does as he is told. He is watching Ryo, because his voice sounds, a little different. Maybe he went too far. He hopes that Ryo doesn't make him suffer for it.

He crawls over Dee's body and sits on his thighs. He leans over him and bites softly at his shoulder blade. Dee lets out a low moan. Ryo looks down in his face and does the same again, but harder this time, as his hands move up the front of his abs.

He sucks on Dee's neck and nips him again as he tweaks one of his nipples between his thumb and forefinger. "Ah…Ryo…" Dee is enjoying the pain and pleasure that is coursing through his body. Ryo is making him feel good, as he punishes him for his remark.

He takes Dee's erection in his hand and grips it tightly, moving his hand up and down. He whispers in Dee's ear, "You've been a bad boy Dee. I think you need to be taught, who is in charge right now."

Dee looks up in his lover's face and is about to say something when Ryo puts his lips over Dee's. "I didn't tell you to speak. So be quiet for now." He sucks on the side of Dee's neck right below his ear. Dee moans in pleasure. When Ryo takes over, he really takes over!

He kisses his way down Dee's body, stopping at the top of his pelvis where he nips him again. Dee's manhood is twitching and weeping, as it begs for attention from Ryo's hot mouth.

Ryo licks around the base of Dee's erection and slides his tongue in his slit, lapping up the pre-cum. He raises his eyes to see Dee's reaction. He doesn't disappoint, with his eyes rolling to the back of his head and his mouth open in a silent scream.

Ryo reaches for the lube and pours it on his fingers letting the liquid warm in his fingers. He can hear Dee as he whimpers his name begging him not to stop.

He slides one finger inside Dee, probing around. He is looking for the bundle of nerves that he knows will send him to heaven. As he slides in another of his long slim fingers, he hits Dee's spot. His body arches off the bed as he calls out to Ryo.

He shushes Dee, as he fondles his balls and drops his head back down over his erection. Dee raises his hips off the bed, thrusting in his lover's mouth as Ryo expands his fingers, making the opening larger, for what is to come.

"Ryo…please…I want you…now." Ryo pulls his fingers out and his head up. "I told you no talking love. Now I have to punish you, for not listening."

He leans back and as Dee watches, he pours the liquid on to his own erection and slides his hands up and down slowly as he spreads it all over his own erection, watching as Dee's face change, with his lustful emotions.

He looks at Ryo and licks his lips in anticipation. Ryo is so beautiful to him, that he can't believe that the man belonged to him. He looks like a god with the moonlight making his skin glow and his movements so sensual. Ryo's lips are slightly parted, as he strokes his erection, feeling the pleasure of Dee's eyes on him.

He bends down and pushes Dee's leg up to his chest and one on his shoulder. He positions himself between his opening and slides in easily. Dee grabs the sheets with his fists as the blonde pushes all the way to his hips. Dee grasps as he exhales. Ryo is looking in his face to make sure he has not been to rough. Seeing no discomfort, he pulls back out halfway and slides back in more forcibly this time.

"Call my name baby, tell me you like it Koi!"

Dee moans, as he says he likes it, while calling out his lover's name. Ryo pulls out once more and plunges back in hitting his spot and Dee puts the back of his hand over his mouth, not wanting to wake up the other occupants of the house.

Ryo looks in Dee's face and smiles as he starts his thrusting, in and out, Dee moves to match him stoke for stroke. He wraps his hand around Dee's erection and pumps it up and down. He uses the pre-cum that is leaking out of the head to make his hand slide up and down easily.

"Cum for me baby, show me what you can do for me." Ryo says this so low, that Dee is not quite sure if he heard it or not, but as Ryo moves insides him he cannot help but lose himself in the rapture, of them joining their bodies together.

"Oh, Ryo I'm about to cum…I can't hold…back!"

Ryo rams into Dee with a last snap of his hips and they both cum at the same time. Dee lets go and call Ryo's name loudly as Ryo bends down and covers his lips with his own, effectively silencing the younger man. Their bodies jerk uncontrollably, as waves of passion wash over them. As they collapse together, Ryo is kissing Dee all over his face. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he whispers in his ear.

Dee is breathing hard as he puts his hand up, strokes the side of Ryo's face, "You could never hurt me love."

Another one down, hope you are enjoying it so far.


	7. Chapter 7

Fresh Starts, Different Lives 7

Fresh Starts, Different Lives 7

Do not own Fake!

Chapter 7

XXXXXX

Ryo wakes up, curled in Dee's arms. He sighs, thinking about last night. He giggles to himself, as he remembers taking Dee, and enjoying every minute of it. He likes being in charge of their love making sometimes, now that he is getting the hang of what he is doing. Dee is an excellent teacher, and too top it off; he actually likes what Ryo does to him, if the way he calls his name out is any indication.

Ryo kisses Dee on the lips, rolls out of bed and goes into the bathroom. He looks down at himself, realizing, he should have clean up last night. He is a sticky mess, but the shower will take care of that soon. He drops his pants and is about to get in the shower when, Dee pokes his head in.

"Want some company sexy?" Ryo looks over his shoulder and gives Dee a smothering look as he smiles. He steps in the shower, knowing that, his lover will soon follow.

Dee steps in behind Ryo, grabs the shampoo, and pours some in the palm of his hands. He rubs them together and lathers up the blonde tresses. Ryo leans back into Dee and sighs. "You're very good at spoiling me, you know that?"

Dee chuckles, "That's my job, babe. I'm going to spoil you, for the rest of your life." He bends and kisses Ryo on the side of the neck. "I don't see any marks on you, I must be slipping. Oh yeah…you were in charge last night, I guess I'm the one with the love marks."

Ryo puts his head back letting the warm water rinse the soap out of his hair, "I'm sure you can explain them away if someone happens to notice, while we're at work."

Dee clears his throat, "Oh yeah, about work. I didn't get a chance to tell you, but I won't be going back to work this morning. This job goes deeper, then we thought at first. The people we work for, have a whole floor, that all of the top people live on. Guess who one of their top people is."

Ryo stops, in the middle of soaping the sponge and looks at Dee through the water. "You mean I won't see you? How could that be, this was not supposed to be, deep undercover. What happen, when you went out last night, with that guy?"

Dee sighs, "We'll talk about it when we get out of the shower, okay?" Ryo reaches behind him, turns the shower off, and steps out of the tub. Dee follows behind and they both grab towels to dry off. Dee tries not to meet Ryo's eyes; he knows he is going to see disappointment in them.

Ryo leaves out of the bathroom and goes to his closet. He is looking for his suit, but cannot seem to find the one he wants to wear. Dee comes up behind him, puts his arms around his waist and his chin on his shoulder.

"I'm really sorry about this, Ryo. I wanted too tell you last night, but…you know we started…well you know, and then, we were asleep and all."

He turns and looks at Dee, "It's not your fault, Koi. I know you wouldn't be away from me, if it was up to you. I'm just pissed, that's all. I've gotten use to you, being with me everyday and night, but hell, that's our job right?"

Dee pulls Ryo tighter, "I'll call every night babe, and every day, I promise."

Ryo puts his hand on top of Dee's, "I know sweetheart, and we'll be fine. Now let me get some clothes on, so I can make breakfast for you. I won't be doing that for a while now. Oh yeah, you never did tell me what happen at the party you went too. I need to know, so I can tell the Chief."

Dee steps back and laughs, "Ryo, you should have been there. It was a fuckin freak show. The person that owns the mansion, is part Japanese, like you. He seems like a nice person, but as far as I'm concern, he's a suspect. He gave me a tour of the place and I saw things you would not believe."

Ryo lays his suit on the bed and turns too Dee as he pulls out a pair of jeans. He looks at Ryo as he slides them over his hips and smiles.

"You like what you see? I could take them back off if you want."

Ryo smiles "Don't change the subject. I need to know what happen, so I can put it in the report, or you can write it yourself." Ryo looks at him with a raised brow.

"Ok, ok, I don't want to do any writing. I have to meet Noel at 11:00 for brunch, so I'll give you the highlights and more details after I see you this weekend. No one, is keeping me away from you Saturday."

Ryo smiles at him; he is thinking the same thing, with it being their anniversary and all. Three years ago, they met, and became partners. It was also the day they first realize, they had an attraction for each other, but it took Ryo a couple of years, to come to terms, with loving Dee.

As Ryo puts his clothes on, he looks at Dee, "If you have to be under lock and key, how are you going to get away, to spend time with me? Won't they get suspicious, or something?"

Dee walks over and takes his lover's face in his hands, "Let me worry about that. Like I said, nothing is keeping me away from the man I love, on our special day."

He kisses Ryo, and slides his hand up the older man's tee shirt, stroking his back. Dee pulls away and says, "Come on, to the kitchen with you, before we start something we can't finish."

Ryo releases him reluctantly and says, "I don't know if I want to let you go right now, after hearing that. Bikky could have some cereal, and I'm sure Drew can find something, to have for breakfast."

"Well if it's alright with you, it's fine with me. I really don't care if neither one of them have breakfast, as long as I get to spend more time with you."

A loud knock, sounds on the door, as Ryo puts his arms around Dee's waist. Dee yells over his shoulder, "Eat some cereal brat! Ryo is busy right now."

Ryo for once, did not say anything, but continued to hold on to his lover. Dee looks down in his eyes, "Now where were we?" He nuzzles Ryo's neck and shoulder.

"I think you were right here." He puts his lips up to Dee, as he pulls Ryo to the bed and falls back on it softly, to pick up where they left off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the station, Chief Smith is asking Drake if Ryo and Dee have come in. Drake answers he has not seen either one, and goes to his desk wondering why the two of them are late.

Ryo comes up the stairs with a file in his hand, just missing the Chief. Drake runs over and tells him that the Chief is on the warpath. Ryo chuckles, tells him that Dee is not coming in, because he had to see Noel this morning, and asks if he has talked to his partner.

"Yeah I did and he's not coming in until later this morning."

Ryo nods, "This assignment sucks! I guess I better report to the Chief, and I want you and Marty to come also. Let me hang up my coat and you get him okay?" Drake nods and goes to get Marty.

The both of them come to Dee and Ryo's office. "Okay we need to get it together for the Chief, so let me know what you guys have. Dee is moving into the top floor that they have reserved for the workers and he won't be coming in every day. He told me about the party they had last night and I took notes, so I could remember it all."

Drake says, "JJ called me after he returned last night, but I'm lucky, he didn't have a lot to say about his date. I remember everything he told me. It's all in my head, dude." He gives Ryo a big grin while tapping his head with his finger.

"That's fine Drake, but I still need it on paper, so you have to type up everything you remember. What about Ted, Marty?"

Marty pulls out a paper, reads from it, and hands it to Ryo. The blonde haired detective smiles at Marty, and says thanks, as he looks at Drake waving the paper.

Drake tells him, he'll get right on it. Ryo tells them about the people Dee met, and the things he saw at the party, and then tells them they need to go talk to the Chief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Commissioner Rose is sitting at his desk drinking coffee, when the Chief and the other three detectives enter his office. He turns his head in their direction, and all of them say hello.

"I guess you're here to give me a progress report on the undercover sting operation. Ryo, you want to lead the narrative for me?" Rose figures if he cannot see the object of his affection, at least he could hear his voice. He sits back in his chair, folds his arms across his chest, and waits for Ryo to speak.

As Ryo tells him about the detective's dates, Rose frowns, "Excuse me, but why aren't they here. No one told me about missing work for this assignment. Why is this, Ryo?"

"Well, with Ted and JJ, they will be here later this morning, Sir. Dee on the other hand, has to meet up with the manager this morning, so he can't make it and he also was late getting back from the party that he attended."

Rose sits back, as he steeples his fingers, under his chin. He turns his head in the direction of Ryo, as if he can see him. "You think that having them miss work is okay, Ryo?" _God, how he love saying his name, he could say it all day, the same way he says it at night ,as he dreams of holding the beautiful blonde in his arms, before he goes to sleep at night._

"Yes Sir, I do and the others agree with me. We don't want them to blow their cover, so early in the game. They do need sleep, if they are to function, on the undercover assignment, Sir."

The others look at each other, because no one agreed to anything, but Ryo is in charge, so whatever he says, goes. Besides, the Commissioner will let him have his way anyway, so what is the big deal.

Berkley Rose smiles, "Well if that's the way all of you feel, I guess you know what you're doing, however, keep me informed. Oh Ryo, will you stay a minute, there's something I would like to discuss with you."

Drake looks at Ryo and shakes his head. They all know that Rose has a crush on Ryo, but he has stop trying to get him alone, since his blindness, but that may be just a wrinkle in his plans.

"Of course I will Sir, I have a minute. Drake, see if Jim has finished the work from the body we saw yesterday, okay?"

"Sure thing Ryo, I'll go right now. I'll meet you back in your office."

The others head out and Ryo takes a seat. As he looks at Rose, he wonders if he is on the up and up with this little private meeting. Berkley gets up from behind his desk, and Ryo sits up watching him, on his guard. However, all he does is stand in front of his desk and leans against it.

"Tell me Ryo, why you didn't go out on this assignment, instead of your partner. You're better looking than he is."

Ryo chuckles, "You know Berkley, Dee thinks the same thing, so he decided he would go instead. I have no problem going, Sir."

Berkley chuckles, "I guess I see his point now. Maybe he is the better choice for this. I would hate to think of some stranger pawing you, as I'm sure Laytner would."

"Contrary to what the both of you believe…I can take care of myself, you know. I don't need a babysitter." He gets up from his seat and head for the door.

"If that is all Sir, I do have work to do, so that I can, keep you informed, as to what is going on with the case."

Berkley chuckles, "Of course Ryo, you're dismissed…oh ah, will you ask Kyle to step in here, on your way out, please?"

Ryo nods his head, and then thinks about what he is doing, and says, "Yes Sir, I will."

He goes out, stops at the desk, and tells Kyle that the Commissioner wants him and leaves. Kyle looks at his back as he walks away, and shakes his head. Rose needs to get a hobby and leave that man alone. Couldn't he tell that he didn't want anything to do with him? Maybe, he should give him something else to think about, since he has time on his hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo stops in the break room too get a cup of coffee before he goes back to his office. He stops at Marty's desk, tells him that he wants to talk with both him and Drake; he gets up and follows him back to his office.

Drake is heading to Ryo's office, just as the two men walk up. He waves the files in front of Ryo's face, "This is all he has for now, but I have to go back, in a couple of hours."

Ryo takes the file from Drake and looks it over. He looks up over at Drake, "I see they have an ID on him already. We need to go to his place, and see where he lived, and who's there we can speak with."

Marty smiles, "If you like, Drake and I can do it. I'm getting kind of antsy around here, I need to stretch my legs a little. When the others come in you, need to be here. Is Dee really going to be staying with the escort service? I'm surprised he can stay away from here that long, not to mention from you, Ryo."

"We've only been living together for a few months Marty. He's a big boy and so am I. We can be away from each other, for a while. Besides, I'll see him soon because he has to let me know what he's up too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile across town in the more upscale part of Manhattan…

Dee lights a cigarette, as he waits for Noel, inside The Carats restaurant. The place was almost impossible to get into. He and Ryo had made reservations almost a month in advance to get in. The food here is of the highest caliber and the service is second too none.

He was looking forward to having brunch at a place like this_. "I guess_ _membership does have its privileges."_ he chuckles to himself.

Noel enters and sees Dee with his back turned to the door. He walks up to him and whispers in his ear. "Have you been waiting long?"

Dee spins around and smiles as he puts his hand out for Noel to shake. "Actually, I've only just arrived myself. I didn't want to go in without you."

Noel beams at him, "That wasn't necessary Dee; the reservation is in both our names. Come on, let's go in." He walks up to the headwaiter that greets him by name, and leads them to a table.

As Dee sits down, he looks around at some of the other people and notice; they are some of the most powerful, in the city. When he and Ryo had come for dinner, he did not remember seeing these people. Then he remembers he only had eyes for his lover, on that night. He smiles with the memory and shakes his head.

"Want to let me in on what you're thinking. It must be a pleasant thought, with you having that smile on you face."

Dee chuckles, "I was just thinking of the first time I was here. I didn't notice how impressive this all was then. I guess you can say I had my mind, on my date."

Noel puts his elbow on the table, and folds his hand under his chin, "Well, I have someone joining us today, so you just may be distracted again. I hope you don't mind. He called the office and asked about you and well…I thought it would be nice, if he joined us here."

Dee looks at him with his eyebrows winged, "Now who could it be, that is calling the office, looking for me. I've only met one person, and that was last night. So is it Yuki?"

Noel picks up his napkin, lays it in his lap, picks up his wine glass, and takes a sip. He looks at Dee over the rim and says, "I think you made a lasting impression on him, last night. He called me right before I left the office, I informed him that, we would be here for brunch and he was welcome to stop by. You don't mind do you? He is a very rich man. He threw the party if you didn't know."

Dee picks up his wine, follows with a sip of his own, "As a matter of fact I did. He gave me a tour of the place last night, including his private bedroom. Is he coming here to have lunch, or make me an offer I can't refuse?

Noel looks around before he answers and says, "He comes here as often as do, a lot of our regulars. That's why we're here; I'm kind of showing you off, so to speak."

"You mean kind of like, the new flavor of the moment. Am I to go to the highest bidder?" Dee hated to say it but he felt as if he was a whore, pitching her wares, on a street corner. Only this corner is much nicer.

"No, no, you've got it all wrong Dee. The gentlemen that come here are some of the movers and shakers of this city, of the world even. If you can afford to frequent a place like this, than you are the person we want to see. Trust me; they are going to love your dark good looks. You are a prize Dee; anyone would be thrilled to have you by their side. When he gets here, he may want to spend some time with you alone, I'm going to discretely excuse myself, and leave the two of you."

Dee looks up at him, "Wait, I don't know what this guy wants from me! I don't know how to act with him alone. Last night was different, because we were in a room full of people and you were there, watching my back so to speak. Wait; come to think of it, you were off doing your own little thing, weren't you?"

Noel looks at him chuckling, "I saw someone I wanted to spend a little time alone with; besides, we are not running a prostitution ring, Dee. You don't have to do anything, you don't want too do. Some of them do sleep together, but that depends on you. However, I will tell you this; he has not called me in a long time, for any escorts. He does not have problems finding companions, but he seems fascinated with you. You should feel honored."

Dee sits back in his seat with his wine glass, "Yeah, I'm sure I should." He looks over at the door wondering if he will be able to resist the man that reminds him, of his Ryo. He hopes that he can because if he did not, he knows he will loose the love of his life, if he slips up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since Yuki looks so much like Ryo, will he be able to keep the person at arm's length. After all, he could end up with a very rich version of his true love. Ca-ching! Ca-ching!


	8. Chapter 8

Fresh Starts, Different Lives

**Fresh Starts, Different Lives**

I do not own Fake.

XXXXXXX

Chapter 8

XXXXXXX

Dee is watching the door and looking at the other customers, as Noel tries to tell him who they are. He looks at some of the men in the place and is surprised that, so many bigwigs could be in to same sex relationships. '_Wait, they are not looking for relationships, they are looking for sex, on the down low. _

He is wishing he were with Ryo, when Yuki walks up. He looks up at the man and smiles. '_He really did remind him of Ryo, but there is a hardness too his eyes, that Ryo does not have, a kind of calculating look. _

"Hello Dee, nice too see you again."

"Hello Yuki, nice too see you also. Why don't you sit down, I'm happy you could join us."

Yuki smiles at Dee, as he takes a seat. He raises his hand while looking in Dee's face and a waiter appears at the table to take his order. "I'll have the salad and a bottle of your best champagne, please." He gives Dee a knowing look. "Oh yes, put this on my account, please." The waiter nods his head and backs away.

Noel looks at Dee then at Yuki. "Thank you that's very generous of you. However, I cannot stay too long I have an appointment. I hope you both will excuse me."

Yuki smiles at Dee and then looks over at Noel. "I'm sure we can find something to amuse ourselves with, while you're gone, right Dee?"

"Yeah, that sounds good too me. I'll spend time with Yuki and he can show me around New York. You don't mind, do you Yuki?"

"I thought you live in New York?"

"I do, but I'm sure you can show me a different one than I'm use to seeing. Judging by your home, I think you can show me things I've never seen before, or will that be a problem?"

Noel looks at Dee in alarm, and is about to intervene, when he hears Yuki laugh. "I'll be happy to show you some of the New York that I call home, if you will put yourself in my hands. I'm sure I can satisfy your curiosity."

Dee sits back and raises his glass to him and smile. He knows that if he keeps him busy enough, he will not have time to make any advances towards him. Looking at the city through this man's eyes should be interesting.

"Well if you gentlemen will excuse me, I have to run." Noel gets up out of his seat and heads out the door leaving Dee and Yuki alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JJ and Ted come into precinct and go into Ryo's office. He is sitting at his desk having a sandwich for lunch.

Ryo looks up as the two men enter. "Hey Ted, JJ, do you have anything else to report about last night?"

JJ looks around and then at Ryo. "Where's Dee, is he here?"

Ryo sighs, "He had to meet with the manager this morning. He is supposed to come in later, if he can get away. Oh yeah, he's going to be staying at the hotel they have reserved for some of the workers. It seems like Dee has a special quality, that Noel Jacks likes."

He looks over at JJ, he knows he will have something to say about that and maybe he can learn a little more about this Jacks person. JJ does not disappoint.

"He was looking at Dee as if he could eat him up. I don't think you will like they way he was all over Dee-senpai. He is polite enough, but he wanted Dee to spin around for him and said he could be a print model. As if I didn't know that already, hump!"

Ryo looks at JJ, over the rim of his cup, "I don't see where that is any of your concern, JJ. After all, I am the one that is seeing Dee, not you. He's there to work and Dee happens to be a very attractive man. There is always going to be someone that acts a fool over him, at some point or another. He looks pointedly at JJ, with his brow raised.

Ted looks at JJ, as he blushes and laughs. "I guess we know who he's talking about, now don't we. He's right JJ you need to give up, Ryo is not going to concede Dee over to you, no matter what you do."

JJ gets up and storms out of the office, throwing over his shoulder, "Just because you have him now, don't think you will have him forever."

Ted looks at his back with his mouth open and then back at Ryo. "I think he is just upset man, he didn't mean what he said."

Ryo gives Ted a half smile as he looks at the doorway. "I think he meant exactly what he said, but I don't care. He is jealous and there's nothing I can do about it. Dee is the one that rejected him, not me."

"Look Ted, will you go down to Jim and get the rest of the forensics on the body we discovered yesterday. You did hear about it didn't you?"

"No I didn't what happen, was it related to our case?" He looks back at Ryo with his hand on the door.

"Yeah, it was the same MO and we need to catch this maniac, before he strikes again. I do not want any of you to be caught in his trap. Make sure that if you have any suspicions about your dates, be vigilant because we have no idea if this is a woman or man. We're having a profiler come in later today."

Ted looks at him in surprise as he turns facing Ryo. "You mean the Commissioner signed off on that!"

Ryo chuckles, "He did say I am in charge didn't he? Just keep this to yourself for now. I want him to find out when it's too late to do anything about it."

Ted laughs as he tells him he has balls and head for Jim's office.

Ryo stands behind his desk as he looks down at the remainder of his lunch. _'This is so messed up, with Dee being away after we finally get together_

_. We have to wrap this case up, and soon, rather than later. I need Dee back with me, I need my partner back!' _

He looks over at his cell and wonders if he should call and see what he is up to right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dee is riding in the back seat of a limousine having drinks with Yuki. He has just put his glass down when his phone rings. He pulls it out of his pocket and looks at the number frowns and turns it off.

"You could have answered that, Dee. I don't want to keep you from something important." He sips the last of his drink and puts his glass back. We do have all day to be together you know."

"All day? I hate to break it too you but I have too see someone tonight."

"I'm afraid you will be with me for the remainder of the day and night Dee. Noel was supposed to have told you this."

Dee puts his hands on both sides of his head and leans back. "I hate when people make plans for me, with out my knowledge." He turns looking at Yuki as he tells him. "I'm not the type of person that follows orders blindly, Yuki. I made these plans for this evening and tomorrow. I don't have a problem spending time with you, but I need to be informed when you want to see me. I'm sorry, but I made plans that I can't get out of at this time."

He looks at Dee with a disappointed look on his face. "I thought you understood that your clients are always first, Dee. I believe that you made these plans before you met me, but now you have. I have made plans for you and I hope you do not disappoint me. That will not make me happy at all."

Dee looks out of the passenger side window with his arms folded across his chest. He thinks about Ryo being upset and pretending everything is okay. The way his eyes look when he is hurt, but trying to put on a brave front. _His little Ryo, the love of his life deserves better than this. He is looking forward to being with him on their anniversary and there is no way in hell he is going to disappoint him. Not this early in the game, he's not!_

He turns, faces Yuki and tells him. "I can be with you tonight, but tomorrow is out of the question. This is something I have to do. I'll be sorry at not seeing you again, but Noel should have informed me. I've only been with the agency a short time and I don't know all the rules yet. Give me some time and I'm sure I will find out, but for now Yuki, you have to understand where I'm coming from."

He leans back in his seat as he says, "What if I insist that you cancel your plans for tomorrow night. You know I can do that…Dee."

Dee looks out the window again. "I don't see how you can do that, besides, my mind is made up, I'm sorry."

"Perhaps you didn't know this, but I own the company you're working for. In essence, Dee, you work for me."

Dee turns from the window and looks at him in surprise. "Why didn't you tell me this before? I never thought that I would catch the eye of the owner."

"Well you did and I like what I see. I will let you have tomorrow off; to take care of whatever it is you have to do. However, I want you to remember that for now, all your time belongs to me. Is that understood?"

Dee chuckles and looks over at him. "Are you serious? How can you do something like that? I thought the whole idea of an escort service is to escort people around. Not just cater to the boss."

He leans back and smiles at Dee. "There are always exceptions, to the rules and you are that exception. I happen to like you and I want to get to know you better. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, I guess it's okay, as long as you understand, you don't own me and I am my own man."

"Whatever you say Dee." He pushes the button in his armrest and the partition comes down to the driver. "Higuri, pull over at the next street and stop." He looks over at Dee with a smile. "Why don't you call whomever you need too and let them know, you're going to be busy for the rest of the day. I'm taking you shopping."

Dee looks at him in surprise. "You're taking me where? Wait a minute; I'm not your girlfriend." He looks at Dee with a smirk, "I never said you were, I have to pick up some things, and I want you with me, if you see something you like, I want you to have it. You can step out to have a private conversation. I'm sure you'll want to make something up and you don't need me eavesdropping."

Dee opens the door, pulls out his cell, and looks over his shoulder at Yuki. He shakes his head at his nerve_. 'He must not be use to hearing the word no.'_

He gets Ryo on the second ring. "Hey man it's me; I won't be coming in after all. You're not going to believe this, but I have to escort the boss today on a shopping trip."

"On a shopping trip! How did you meet the boss?"

"Ah…remember when I told you…ah…about the guy that gave the party last night, well he's the boss."

"So is it safe to assume that he likes you?"

"You can kind of say that."

"Okay, I get it but what about tomorrow? Will I still see you tomorrow, Koi?"

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away from you tomorrow. I told him that I have plans that I cannot get out of and he agreed to let me have that day off. I swear Ryo, I don't know if I can keep up this act for long. This guy is making me uneasy."

"Do you think he suspects something? You want to pull out?"

"I don't know, maybe, it's just that I think he is going to want more than I'm willing to give and I might blow my cover with him. He's arrogant and he's not use to people turning him down. I had to pull up some of my street training to let him know that I had plans and I am not about to cancel them. Anyway, he just rolled the window down and he's looking at me so I have to go. Tell the others that I'm really sorry about this but it can't be helped. I love you babe and I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"I love you too Dee, be careful, love."

"Yeah, I will." He hangs up the phone slides it back in his pocket and gets back in the car. He leans back in his seat as Yuki hands him a glass of wine.

"Now, do you feel better after making that call? We won't have anymore interruptions will we?" He looks at Dee with his brow raised. "Maybe you should turn your phone off, just to be on the safe side for now."

Dee smiles as he sips his wine, "I already did, and I don't need anymore interruptions either. Tell me, where are we going shopping?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC


	9. Chapter 8b

Fresh Starts, Different Lives 8b

Fresh Starts, Different Lives 8b

**A/N:** This is the second part to chapter 8. I forgot to put some things in so I thought I would do it by slipping this chapter in. Sorry for the confusion.

Akasha721

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 8b

XXXXXXXX

Ted comes back with the files for Ryo and lays them on his desk. "Man, it smells down there. I don't know how Jim can stand it. He said this is all he has until the coroner releases the body and finds something else he can work with. Where is JJ?"

Ryo chuckles, he's in with the profiler he got here a few minutes ago. I was waiting on you so we could go in together. Rose is in there with them too, so put your game face on, okay?"

They both get up and go to the squad room to meet with the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm happy you could spare us some time Mr. Johnson. Although I wasn't aware you were coming. Do you think you can work with the little information that we have?"

"Well Commissioner Rose, I'll do my best. I've worked with less than what I have here and Det. MacLean said he did have more on the way."

JJ chuckles, "Yeah, Det. MacLean always has more than the rest of us."

Berkeley Rose turns his head in JJ's direction and frowns. He didn't like the hyper-active detective to speak badly of Ryo in any way. "Is there a problem Det. Adams? You sound slightly upset."

JJ looks towards the Commissioner and gulps, "No Sir, I was just wondering when the others were going to get here. Maybe I should go and see what is taking them so long." He rises from his seat and meets Kyle's eye. Kyle shakes his head at JJ and smile.

"I guess we know who is the Commissioner's favorite, don't we?" He chuckles as he puts his hand on the Commissioner's shoulder. Rose turns his head and looks up at Kyle. "Now you sound like Det. Laytner. Spare me."

He takes his glasses of and rubs the bridge of his nose with his two fingers. As he raises his head, he can make out Kyle's outline next to him. He looks back down rubbing his eyes and back at Kyle. His face seems to come in and out of focus.

"Are you okay Rose, are your eyes too dry? I can get your drops for you if you want." Kyle looks at the Commissioner in concern. However, before he can answer Ryo walks in with Ted. Rose shakes his head slightly and puts his hand down and his glasses back on.

"I'm glad you could join us Ryo, maybe you can tell me why we have a profiler here this early in the game." He has his head turned in Ryo direction. He can see Ryo's face a little! Dam, now it's out of focus!

Ryo smiles as he shakes hands with Mr. Johnson, "I'm happy you could come on such short notice." He turns to Rose, "I thought we could use all the help we could get for this case, Sir. We keep hitting a brick wall and the others are putting themselves in danger every time they go to that escort service, wouldn't you say? I thought since I'm in charge it would be best if I pulled in the big guns."

Chief Smith looks over at Rose and covers a grin with a cough, "He is correct, Sir. We did put him and Det. Laytner in charge of this case. Besides, he's here and we may as well listen to what he has to tell us. Everyone gather around and take notes."

Rose smiles, "I guess you're correct chief, we do have him here, so let's get started."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After listening to the profiler, JJ and Ted go back to Ryo's office and go over their notes.

"Let's see, he said a person with a hatred of gays because of some trauma in his past. He has to be a slight person because of the use of drugs and he strangles them first, and then rips them apart. He may have been abused as a child and takes it out on gay men in general. None of the men has anything in common so far, except their being gay and escorts. Does anyone else have anything to add?" Ryo looks around at the other Detectives.

"He also said the guy might have been in a relationship with a gay man and now he regrets it. The use of drugs is something that makes me uneasy. I hope none of you date him and fall for that."

"To me it means I drink nothing, unless it comes from a sealed bottle. What about you Ted?" JJ looks over at him with a smirk on his face.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I was with a man last night that wanted to talk my ear off and I ended up pouring him in a cab, sending him home. I love drinking but being on the job like this is making me wary of accepting a drink unless I'm at our old watering hole."

Ryo and JJ agree as Ted's phone rings. He looks down at the number and looks over at Ryo. "It's Noel, I have to take this." He walks over and closes the door as he puts his finger to his lips.

"Hello Noel, what's up?" He looks over at JJ and winks. "Ah, yeah I'm with him now. We decided to have lunch together. You need us to come to the office. What time? Fine we'll be there, see you then." He snaps his phone shut and looks at JJ. "He wants to see us in an hour. Sounds like something is up, dude."

"He might have heard about the last case we just got so let me know what he tells you about it. I don't have to tell you to get as much information as you can."

"Hump, we are Detective too you know, so don't worry about us Ryo. We promise to do you proud, right Ted?" He chuckles as he gets up and heads to the door. "You coming Ted, we don't want to keep Jacks waiting."

Ryo laughs, "JJ, please be careful. Not everyone loves you the way we do here." JJ turns and looks at Ryo. "You're kidding right…I mean you don't really love me do you?"

Ryo walks over to JJ and puts his arm around his shoulders. "I may have used some strong words but I do care what happens to you. I will put my life on the line for you if it came to that you know." He pats him on the back and walks back too his desk.

"Like I said before be careful, the both of you." JJ looks at Ryo and gives him a small smile, "You're good Ryo, and you're trying to make sure I don't go after Dee aren't you?"

Ryo looks at him and shakes his head as he picks up some papers from his desk. Ted looks at JJ telling him, "You need to stop thinking everything is about Dee. We all put our lives on the line for each other every day and Ryo is no different. See you later Ryo and as soon as we know something you will too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Commissioner Rose is standing at the sink in the men's room. He has just put the drops in his eyes and is batting them as he looks in the mirror.

The Commissioner's eyes starts to focus on his face. He sees a hazy outline of his nose, then his eyes, as he puts his hand up to his left cheek. A smile is on his face because he can see himself smile. He chuckles as his face becomes clearer to his newfound eyesight. He puts both hands on the edge of the sink as he puts his head down and laughs aloud with tears in his eyes. He looks again at his face and smiles in relief. "Thank you, god. Thank you!"

Kyle walks in looking at the Commissioner with concern in his sapphire eyes. "Is everything ok Rose?"

He turns and looks in the younger man's face, giving him a big smile. "Hell yes! Oh and by the way, you are a very good-looking man Kyle!"

He looks at the Commissioner as he realizes that Rose is looking directly at him. He gives him a slow smile as he puts his hand out. Rose takes it with tears in his beautiful eyes and nods his head. "Yes, I can see Kyle, not that sharply, but yes I can see! Holy shit!"

Kyle chuckles as The Commissioner holds onto his hand. "Congratulations Sir, that's good news. Dianna will be happy to hear about this change of events."

Rose stops smiling as he gets a alarming look on his face. "You know Kyle; let's keep this between the two of us for now. I'm not ready to let everyone in on this just yet." He looks back in the mirror. "This may be just temporary for now. When I know I am really on the way to recovery, I will let the others know. I hate too tell everyone and then my eyesight fades back out. I'm going to make an appointment with the doctor to let him in on my progress since I am a part of the clinical trial. He needs to know and then I'll inform everyone else. To tell the truth I want to bask in my sight just a little longer."

"I think I understand how you feel. It's so new you don't want to share it yet with the crowd." He puts his hand on the Commissioner's back. "We have an opening to attend tonight; you are still going aren't you. I know you weren't looking forward to it, but now…how do you feel?"

"I think I can handle it. It should be interesting with everyone giving me those pitying looks and I can see it on their faces, especially the ones who don't like me. When they look at me I know they'll probably be smirking, but what they don't know is, I'll be smirking right back."

Kyle shakes his head, "Tonight should be an interesting night indeed, now I'm looking forward to it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed Briggs stands outside the courthouse with his lawyer. He looks around with a smirk on his face.

"Did you get in touch with the people I told you too? I need to take care of this right away. I can't have that waiter in a position to testify against me. They should have finished him off with the owner."

His lawyer looks at with a frown, "You know I don't need to know any of this shit. I'm only here to defend you when you get caught up in your misdeeds. If I have prior knowledge, they can get my ass on conspiracy charges and the both of us will need lawyers. Keep shit like that to yourself."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You wouldn't last a day in jail with your terrified ass; you'll be someone's bitch in two days." He laughs as he slaps his lawyer on the back. They both get in the limo and Ed smiles as he pours a drink. "Man, I missed this!" He downs his drink and pours another. "Sam, take me the hell away from here and drop Pearlman off, so we can talk business."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo phone rings. He looks at it knowing it's not, but hoping its Dee.

"Hello, 27th Det. MacLean, speaking."

Hello Ryo, this is Alexander Cabot from the DA's office. How are you?"

Oh Alex, I'm fine, but why are you calling?"

"I have some bad news, Ryo. Ed Briggs has been released on bail today and I thought you would want to know, since Drew is staying with you and Dee. Speaking of which, how is he? I haven't seen him in a while."

"He's fine; I'll tell him you asked about him. He's doing some undercover work right now so he's not here."

"Why aren't you with him, you are still partners right?"

"Well yeah we are but he and some of the others are on special assignment for now. He's the one that wanted to take the job, while I'm stuck behind the desk but I did talk to him and I'll see him tomorrow. Anyway thanks for the heads up and I will keep an eye on Drew."

"Okay Ryo I'll see you in court next week. His hearing is scheduled for nine in the morning. Is Dee going to be able to make it? I really would like the two of you there but if his case is going to keep him busy then one of the other Detectives will do."

"Well there is Drake, he was shot also. So I think he will probably make a better witness than Dee anyway and you do have my testimony, Alex."

"I know Ryo, but I just like seeing Dee. The guy just makes my day whenever I see him. I wonder…is he seeing anyone?"

"Ah…yeah he is, Alex." Ryo smiles as he tells her. "He's seeing me."

"Excuse me, what did you say? For a minute I thought you said he is seeing you."

"You heard correctly, Dee belongs to me, Alex. You should have known he was bisexual, everyone else does."

"Well I did hear something to that effect but I didn't know you and he were together. So, that means you are into men also. Dam! Just my luck." She laughs, "Congratulations I hope the two of you are happy…wait, you're not supposed to work together if you're involved are you?''

"Ah, you don't plan on telling do you?"

"Your secret is safe with me and I see why you told me. Well anyway, good luck and I'll see you in court."

Ryo hangs up the phone and smiles. '_I thought this would be hard but it isn't at all. Telling other people abut Dee is getting easier all the time now.'_

He picks up the file and glances through it as he thinks about Drew. He will be staying with the two of them until the end of the trial. There is no way the man can stay on his own with Briggs running around loose. He shot a cop and the Commissioner no less, so how he got out is a mystery. He reaches for his phone and dials Rose's number.

"Hello Sir, this is Ryo. I just got off the phone with the ADA Cabot and she says that Briggs is out."

"Yes I know Ryo, I received a call also. I still have Kyle with me so I think I should be fine but thank you for calling me. I'm happy to know you're concern about my welfare."

Ryo chuckles into the phone. "You are my boss, Sir. I wouldn't want anything to happen with you not being able to see and all. It's good you have Kyle with you I'm sure he can protect you."

"I guess I do need protection don't I Ryo? However, soon I will be able to take care of myself but I just might keep Kyle around for a bit."

"Excuse me, is there something happening with you and your bodyguard, Sir?"

"No there isn't but I like the way he works, Ryo. You must know what I'm talking about giving your status with you partner."

"I think that is different, Berkeley. Dee and I are a couple so what happens with us is different. You've just met Kyle and you really don't know that much about him."

"That wasn't the way Dee felt when he first met you and me for that matter. Remember, I came from upstate New York just to work with you. Therefore, time has no bearing on this situation but thank you for wanting me to be safe. Call me if you have anymore details about the case."

"Yes Sir I will." He hangs up the phone and sighs. '_Blind or sighted_ _he is still a handful.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. cinderella moments

**Fresh starts, Different Lives 9**

As usual, I have to say I do not own Fake.

XXXXXXX

Chapter 9

XXXXXXX

Drake comes into the office with Marty. "Hey Ryo, we talked to the victim's sister and she said he was openly gay. He did work for an escort service but she didn't know the name of it. She also told us her brother was living with another guy, but when we went by there no one answered the door."

"Did JJ and Ted come in yet? I don't see either one of them." Drake looks over at his desk.

"They were both here earlier but they are going back to the escort service. It seems that Jacks wants them there for a meeting. Maybe it's about the latest person we found. I need the both of you to go there and get some info from the manager and see if you can find out about his last date."

"Is it okay if we stop for something to eat first, I'm starving?" Drake rubs his stomach looking at Marty. "Yeah me too. We can eat in the car on the way to interviewing this guy. Maybe we'll run into Dee." Marty smiles at Ryo. He knows that the two men didn't like being separated they way they were.

"I doubt if you will see him there. Dee has managed to catch the eye of the owner and it seems he has Dee with him for the day. I won't be able to see him until tomorrow and that's because we have a promise date. This assignment sucks!" He slams the file down on the desk and the other two officers' jump. When Ryo is angry, he lets loose on anything and anyone in his way.

"Ah…yeah, well we'll just be going, see you later Ryo." Drake backs away and pulls Marty with him. Ryo looks up at the men, "I'm sorry but this is just so frustrating. We have them working undercover, we don't know who it is that's killing these men and now Dee has to be so deep that even I can't see him. He flops down in his seat and looks up, "We have to solve this case and fast. Along with trying to protect our men, we have the others to think about too. Do what you can, and keep me informed, okay?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Ryo is worried about Dee, he is on the other side of town.

Dee and Yuki are in an exclusive part of Gucci's International. Dee looks around at everything and does not see any price tags. He walks over to a row of suits and fingers a couple. He smiles because he knows the material is very expensive. Yuki walks up behind him and whispers close to his ear. "You like what you see Dee? Why don't you try it on and see if it fits."

He looks over his shoulder at Yuki, giving him a sly smile. "I thought we were shopping for you."

"I did say we will get something for you, if it caught your eye didn't I?"

"The clothes here are so expensive they don't have price tags, and you want me to pick something because it catches my eye? You are a very extravagant man, Yuki." He turns and faces his benefactor smiling.

"Only with certain people. What's wrong with buying beautiful things for a beautiful man? It is only money Dee, when you have as much as I do; it is really no big deal. Besides I like sharing what I have with someone I care about, and I do care about you."

Yuki takes the suit off the hanger and hands the coat to Dee telling him to try it on. Dee takes the jacket and slides it over his shoulders. It falls gracefully and he walks over to the mirror. He turns as he admires it looking from one mirror to the other. The three-way glass allows him to see himself from front to side to back and he likes what he sees.

"It looks very well on you Dee. Why don't you try on the rest of the suit?" He hands him the pants that are unfinished requiring a tailor to adjust the length. He takes the pants, goes into the room in back, and looks around for the usual stalls. What he sees is one big open room with a circular seat in the middle and mirrors all around.

Dee tries on the pants and sticks his head out of the room calling Yuki inside. He comes in smiling and looks at the suit on Dee. The green is so dark it looks almost black. He touches Dee's shoulder and cocks his head too the side as he tells him to turn for him. Dee spins around and sweeps his hand out executing a small bow.

Yuki chuckles at him, "You never fail to amuse me. You look very handsome in that color Dee. Do you like it?"

"What's not to like…but I can't have you spending all this money on me Yuki…it doesn't feel right somehow."

He leans in close to Dee, "Let me worry about that. You will need some expensive clothes if you want to make a lot of money on this job. Let's just say this is an investment and leave it at that. Besides, you need another tuxedo for Sunday night. I'm hosting another party but this one is going to be more exclusive then the last one and I want you to knock their eyes out. I'm sure I'll be the envy of the other regulars there."

Yuki turns and walks out of the dressing room and two more men come in straight to Dee taking his measurements. He looks from one to the other and shakes his head. _'So this is what Cinderella felt like when getting dressed for the ball.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A worker comes in with a sandwich and some coffee and sets it on a low table. "Mr. Yuki said you may be hungry." She smiles at Dee and walks out. He looks down at the food and smile. The man is thoughtful, just like Ryo would have been if he were here. He puts a frown on his face because he has not thought of Ryo at all in the last few hours. _'I_ _must be slipping, I have to watch that.'_

"How much longer is this going to take? Call Mr. Yuki back in here for me, will you?"

"You wanted to see me Dee? Is something wrong?" He walks over to Dee with concern on his handsome face.

"I'm ready to get the hell out of here. This is starting to bore me. I'm not a woman so this is no fun for me and for the last couple of hours I've been poked and prodded, so I'm ready to move around."

Yuki smiles at him and nods his head, "Andre, I'm sure with his measurements you can finish up without him, am I right? You are the best in the business so that shouldn't be a problem for you."

Andre nods his head up and down, "Why of course Mr. Yuki, we can finish up with out the gentleman for today but I will need him back here tomorrow for one last fitting to make sure the tux fits perfectly. I'm sorry every thing is taking so long, it's just with such a large order, we want everything to be as you expect, Sir."

Yuki chuckles at the fawning man, "He's not use to standing still for to long." He smiles at Dee, "He's rather restless, right Dee?"

"Whatever, just give me my clothes so I can get out of here." He comes off the dais and walks over to where his suit is hanging. Yuki comes up behind him and hands him the first suit he tried on. "Here I want you to wear this." Dee looks at him and down at the suit.

"You mean now?" He looks in Yuki's face and back at the suit. "Okay, but what about a shirt?" Yuki raises his hand and one of the other workers brings Dee a matching shirt and tie. The shirt is a dark gold and the tie is dark green with small streaks of gold thread running through it. Dee looks down at the shirt, tie, and smiles. Yuki gives him a wink and smile back at him.

He hands Dee a shoebox and walks out. Dee watches him as he leaves and shakes his head. When he said he was taking him shopping, he really meant it. Dee opens the shoebox and looks down at the softest pair of leather shoes he has ever seen. They were made of kidskin with soft leather soles. The sox were a very dark green. Dee takes everything to the table and changes clothes and stands looking in the mirror. He smiles at himself as the others look on in admiration. Dee looks like a million bucks. He turns and heads to the door with everyone telling him how handsome he looks. He smiles thanking them as he is told; they will send his clothes along with his new wardrobe to his residence.

Yuki smiles as Dee walks out from the backroom. He stops as his eyes adjust to the dim lights in the showroom. When he stops, Yuki's breath catches in his throat. "You look amazing Dee that color is great on you and it brings out your eyes. You ready to go?"

Dee looks over at Yuki and laughs, "Yeah, my eyes huh? I guess I should say thank you. I've never had anything this expensive to grace my body before. You really think it looks okay?"

"You're a very handsome man Dee. Anything you put on will look wonderful. Come on I want to show you off to my friends I think I will be the envy of everyone there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening after work.

Ryo walks in the house and tosses his keys on the table. "Hello I'm home, anyone here!" He looks around the apartment and heads for his bedroom.

"Hey Ryo, I'm sorry I didn't hear you until just now. I was taking a nap. Isn't Dee with you?" Drew looks around the room.

"He's not here Drew, and he won't be for awhile. Soooo, I guess it's just the three of us for now. Are you hungry, Chibi? I'll be making dinner as soon as I change clothes, okay?"

"You know Ryo I can cook also, maybe not as well as you but I do know the basics. I insist on helping you so go get changed and I will meet you in the kitchen." He turns flips his hair and heads for the kitchen.

Ryo looks at him as he smiles at his back. _'He is such a nice guy I don't know why Dee can't get along with him'. _He goes into his bedroom and changes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo has the radio blasting and he and Drew are cooking hamburgers and French fries. They are executing dance moves as the two of them make dinner. "Ryo, you don't flip a burger that way! Here let me do it, you watch the fries." He pulls the spatula from Ryo hand and bumps him out of the way, as he laughs. Ryo takes a sip of his beer and looks over at him. "So you think you can do it better than me huh? They had better not be dry. I don't like dry things you know."

Drew laughs, "I don't intend on making them dry Ryo. I do know how to cook and besides you're in my way." He bumps him again, "now off with you, go set the table or something. Isn't Bikky supposed to be here by now?"

Ryo is a little tipsy from the beer as he looks at him and at Bikky's bedroom door. "He isn't here? Maybe he's at Carol's place. I'll go call." He gives Drew a lopsided grin and goes into the living room to make the call.

Drew watches him and turns back to the burgers, he is happy that he has Ryo to himself. This is the way it should be, him and Ryo alone, cooking in their little kitchen laughing and playing with each other. Boy what he wouldn't do to make Ryo belong to him. _'I wish I could lock him away in a room with the only key being in my hands_.' He sighs as he continues flipping burgers.

He puts the food on a platter and toasts the buns. He looks over his shoulder as Ryo comes back into the kitchen. "It looks like it's going to be just the two of us. Bikky is having dinner over at Carol's; he wanted to come home when I told him we were having burgers. He should be here in an hour so let's eat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bikky comes home and asks for a hamburger. Drew gets up and goes into the kitchen.

"Where is Dee?" He looks towards Ryo's bedroom and back at his foster father, waiting for an answer. He looks up in the boy's face and pats the seat next to him. Bikky sits down besides him and looks in his face with worry.

Ryo tells him in a gentle voice. "Dee is doing undercover work right now and I don't know when he will be back living with us. I'm telling you this so if you happen to see him on the street with someone else, pretend you don't know him. We don't want to blow his cover. The job he's on is pretty dangerous and I don't want him hurt." Ryo leans back on the sofa and takes a sip of his beer. Drew calls Bikky into the kitchen and gives him his burger. As he places it in front of the boy, they hear Ryo exclaim in a rather loud voice in the living room.

They both come running out of the kitchen and into the living room where Ryo is watching the news. Bikky looks in surprise at the TV and looks at Ryo. "Is that Dee! He looks sharp, who is that he's with?"

Ryo looks closely at the screen, he sees that Dee is wearing a suite he has never seen before and he does look dam good! '_I wonder if_ _that Yuki guy brought it for him. He must have because Dee could never afford something like that!'_

He is part of the crowd at the opening of the restaurant by invitation only. Dee is among the celebrities now, no wonder he couldn't come in today, but why didn't he just tell him that he was going to the opening. The man standing besides him must be the one that likes Dee. He looks at the man and can see the Japanese in his blood and he is a very good-looking man.

He gets up, and turns to Bikky. "I'm going to bed so when you finish you do the same, good night." He walks to his bedroom and closes the door. Throwing himself across the bed, he pounds the pillow with his fist. "_Dam! Why did I agree to let him do this! Dee please, remember that you belong to me!'_

Ryo rolls off the bed and strip and goes into the shower. He lets the water run down in rivulets across his body. He leans his head back and wets his hair. He puts the shampoo in the palm of his hand and applies it to his hair. He shampoos his hair remembering Dee doing it for him the last time. He misses Dee no matter what he does. However, he did say they would be together tomorrow. Therefore, he is going to trust him on that.

He finishes his shower and steps out of the tub, wrapping a towel around his slim body. He combs his hair back as he thinks about seeing Dee on the news. It's not like this is the first time he has been on the news or himself for that matter. It's just, seeing him with such a handsome man and no matter how you look at it they were on a date. Dee on a date with someone else hurts more then anything because he has never been on a date with him before.

He picks up his pajamas and slides his pants on. He is about to put on his shirt when he hears a soft knock on the door. "Come in, it's open." He is pulling on his shirt when Drew walks in with a cup of tea.

"I thought you could use this." He hands the cup to Ryo, eyeing his broad chest before he buttons his PJ top.

"Thanks Drew, that's very thoughtful of you. I think this is just what I need." He takes it, sets it by his bed, and sits down as he dries his hair. "You haven't been out in quite a while have you?" He looks up at Drew.

Drew puts his head down and his hand on his neck, "I don't want to run into anyone I'm not suppose too. I feel safe when I'm here and when I have you with me on the outside. I'm okay here…with being here that is. You're not tired of having me around are you?" He looks at Ryo with a small smile.

"Of course not, silly. I enjoy your company more then you know. I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for a while like maybe Sunday afternoon. We could go out to lunch and maybe go to the park. You need some fresh air and with Dee gone I have time to spend with you now. We might as well make the most of it. What do you say?"

"I would love that Ryo, Sunday you say? What about tomorrow, you don't have to work, do you?"

Ryo laughs, "I have a date, with Dee. It's our anniversary tomorrow so we've made plans. He says nothing will keep him away so I know he will keep his word. He's looking forward too it like I am." At that time, the phone rings and he gets up to answer it.

"Hey Ryo was that Dee on the news! My god did you see it and who was that person with him? He looked so gorgeous too! I hope the two of you haven't broken up."

"No Aunt Elena, we have not broken up. Dee was on assignment doing a solo gig but he did look nice didn't he? Hold on, I have another call. Hello, who is this?"

"Hello Ryo, I seen Dee on the news where were you! Why is he with someone else? Did the two of you break up?" Dianna is talking so fast, he cannot get a word in.

He laughs, "Whoa Dianna, Dee is working, he's undercover. I didn't know this would be such a high profile case but there you have it. Look I have my Aunt on the other line, I'll tell Dee you send your love, bye Dianna." He switches back over and tells his aunt that he has to hang up because he is getting calls about Dee's appearance on TV without him.

"I'll call you tomorrow okay, but I have too go now." She tells him she will be waiting for his call and hangs up. The phone rings again and he tells Drew to answer and say he is in bed. He goes to his bed and sits as he sips his tea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dee puts his hand up as the flash bulbs go off. He is trying to get into the restaurant when Yuki grabs his arm, stopping him to stand by his side as he talks to the reporters. Dee stands there and smiles for the cameras. He hopes that Ryo doesn't see his picture in the paper before he gets a chance to tell him he didn't know he would be here. Yuki finishes with the reporter and they go inside. Dee looks around at all the people inside and spots the Commissioner. He does a double take and sees that he is with his bodyguard and companion Kyle Crammer.

He looks around as Yuki hands him a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. "This may not be as good as you're use to but I need something to do with my hands. You look so handsome it's hard to keep my hands to myself."

Dee smiles at him over the rim of his glass. "I'm sure you can control yourself, Yuki. We are not alone you know. Oh look, there's Noel, who is that he's with?"

Yuki looks over at Noel and back at Dee. "That's the councilman he's with. He is one of the openly gay politicians in the city." He turns to Dee and whispers, "He may be here with Noel because it is expected that he will have a man on his arm. The truth is his lover is not out of the closet and Noel is just eye candy. He is a very beautiful man though, when he first started working for me he was my number one escort. Now I guess you will be taking his place from now on."

"Was he number one with you too?" Dee peers at him over his glass, wondering why he feels a little bit jealous.

"Now Dee you wouldn't want me too kiss and tell would you? You're not jealous are you?" He smiles to think that this gorgeous man would be the slightest bit jealous.

"Why should I be jealous of Noel? You don't belong to me and I don't belong to you." He walks away from Yuki and over to Noel to say hello. '_That bastard has a lot of nerve! I'm just missing Ryo. I need to be home in Ryo's arms and not here with a bunch of pretentious jerks!'_

"Hey Noel, I didn't know you would be here." He puts his hand out and shakes the other's hand. "Hello Dee, nice to see you again. I'll like you to meet councilman Flores, councilman this is a friend of mine his name is Dee." The two men shake hands and Noel looks over Dee's shoulder as he says, "I see you came with Yuki. Excuse me Tony I want to go and speak with Yuki." He turns to Dee "keep him company for me okay, I'll be right back." He takes off in Yuki's direction.

Yuki is watching Dee and he is furious! He's trying to keep his temper in check as he smiles at the people that say hello to him. Noel walks up and he hisses at him. "What in the hell does he think he's doing leaving me like this! Didn't you tell him that I would not tolerate such disrespect! What have you been teaching this man or did you train him at all."

Noel looks at him and then at Dee as he laughs with Tony while sipping on champagne. "To tell you the truth, I didn't train him. I just gave him the basic rules as to what is expected and what's not. I did not think he was your type, so I didn't give him a run down on you."

He looks over at Dee and smile. He really looks good doesn't he? I heard a few people talking about him. I can honestly say the man is a hit. Look at how Tony is fawning all over him. I should get back before he steals my date."

"I'll come with you I want to say hello to Tony myself." The both of them go to the two men as they chat as if they were old friends.

Yuki walks up behind Dee and touches his arm, "I see you've met the councilman, and are you ready to go to our table?" He smiles at Dee but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. Dee is supposed to be attentive to him, not flirting with other men!

Dee turns and looks at him with his brow raised, "You go ahead I'll join you shortly. I see an old associate I want to say hello too." He turns to Tony, tells him it was nice meeting him, and walks off. Noel looks at Yuki as he fumes. The flute in his hand snaps with the force of his anger.

Noel pulls out his handkerchief and puts it in Yuki's hand as he looks around for Dee. '_What the hell is wrong with that man, Dee must be playing some kind of game with him. Yuki has never been this upset over anyone before.'_

He watches as Dee walks across the floor and sees someone reach out and grab his arm, pulling him into a corner. Dee looks at the man and gives him a smile. Noel looks at Yuki again and he can tell he saw it all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC


	11. missing you

**Fresh Starts, Different Lives 10**

I do not own Fake

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 10

XXXXXXXX

Yuki looks over at Dee, as he talks to the tall man in private. He turns to Noel, with fire in his eyes. "Who is that?" He has been with Dee all day and now he has nerve to think he can just leave him, to say hello to someone he knows nothing about? Dee is acting as if he is a butterfly, going from flower to flower. How many people does he know at this opening?

"I don't know Yuki. Would you like me to find out?" Noel looks at Yuki trying to suppress a smile, at the older man's rage. He knows Yuki is not use to anyone ignoring him, the way Dee is doing. However, Noel is glad Dee is giving him a run for his money. Yuki is so full of himself, he expects everyone to jump, when he snaps his fingers. As arrogant as Dee is, he does not stand a chance of him giving in, or being too, impressed.

Tony looks at Dee and chuckles. "That's Kyle Crammer, he's with Berkeley Rose. You do know who he is don't you."

Yuki swings over to Tony, "I can't say that I do, who is he?"

"That's the Commissioner's companion; he may be more to him than that since Rose swings both ways. You want me to introduce you, Yuki?"

"No, I'll have Dee do the honors, excuse me."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dee smiles at Kyle, "Hey, should you be cornering me like this. You might blow my cover." He looks over at Yuki and can see the anger in his face. He turns back to Kyle, "Tell Rose, I will be in Monday afternoon, I have a party to attend on Sunday and don't look now but I think we have company." He turns as Yuki walks up to the two of them.

"Hello Dee, why don't you introduce me to your friend." He looks at Kyle with a smile, that does not quite reach his eyes. He moves, to stand partially in front of Dee, with his hand out.

Dee looks over at him and makes the introductions. The two men shake hands and he puts his hand on Dee's arm possessively. "What do you do Mr. Crammer? I don't think I've seen you around, before."

Kyle looks at Dee then at Yuki. "I'm in investments, Sir. I would give you one of my cards, but I know a man of your caliber, already has someone looking out for you." He smiles at Yuki and Dee.

Dee tries to pull his arm from Yuki's grasp discreetly, but he tightens his hold, causing Dee to turn, looking in his face. "Ah…is there something wrong, Yuki? You're still holding my arm."

He looks down at his hand on Dee's arm and back up in his face. "I feel that if I release you, you will find more old friends and I don't want you going anywhere. You will excuse us, won't you Mr. Crammer. I think they are about to serve the first course, and I want him by my side."

Kyle looks at the two men and at Yuki in surprise. "Why yes…yes of course. It was nice meeting you, and Dee; we must get together for a drink sometime."

"I'm afraid, that won't be possible, Mr. Crammer. Dee's time belongs to me now and as Dee will tell you, I do not like to share. Tomorrow will be the only time he will be out of my sight, so if you are the one he is seeing, and I seriously doubt that, then it is his only free day." He looks at Dee with a smirk on his face. "Dee, let's go to our table."

Dee looks at Yuki with shock on his face and laughs. "It was nice seeing you man, but as you can see, I have my hands full.

As they walk away from Kyle, Dee turns to Yuki. "Why did you say something like that? And for the record, I am not seeing Kyle. I think the man is straight, so he is not the one, I'm seeing tomorrow. Besides, as you said, tomorrow is the only time I will be out of your sight. Are you happy, now that you have managed to embarrass me, in front of him?"

"Come on Dee, you were in no way embarrassed. A man like you loves the attention and I plan to give you all the attention you desire. When I said I like being with you, I meant it and tonight I plan on showing you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner, Dee tells him, he thinks it will be better if he goes back to his hotel room, since it has been a long day.

Yuki turns. "Is there a problem with you spending the night with me Dee? You're not afraid of me, are you?" He looks at him with a predatory look in his eyes.

Dee looks out the window as he sighs. "No, I'm not afraid of you." He turns slowly and smirks, "Is that what you're hoping, that I am afraid of you?" He shakes his head and leans back on the seat closing his eyes.

Yuki looks at him for a moment, leans over him and places his lips on the top of his forehead. He moves down and captures Dee's lips, in a soul-searching kiss, that catches the Detective by surprise. He puts one hand up, to push him off and Yuki slides his fingers between Dees's. His tongue darts around Dee's mouth, as he strokes the top of his tongue. Dee lets his eyes flutter close as he moans into the kiss.

"Wait…uhm…stop…Yuki…ahh."

He slides his hands under Dee's jacket and pulls his shirt from his pants. Dee gives up trying to fight him off and puts his arms around him, bringing him closer. He holds on to the back of Yuki's head and forces his tongue inside his mouth, in a show of dominance. He presses him back into the seat. Dee expertly unbuttons Yuki's jacket and slides his fingers under his tie, opening his top three buttons, he laves his tongue down Yuki's neck, biting him lightly.

He puts his arms around Dee, holding him as he whispers, "Dee I want you so badly. Please stay with me tonight, I promise, you won't regret it."

Dee chuckles into the kiss. "I think I will regret it, Yuki. That's the reason I have to leave now. I want this to be more than about lust, can't you see that? I have real feelings for you and I don't want this to be tarnished, with something we will both, regret."

He pulls back and smiles at Yuki as he buttons his buttons back up. "You're not the kind of man that is easy to forget and I know if I slept with you tonight, it will make what we're doing now, seem cheap somehow. I think we should wait for a bit and see if this is something, we both truly want. Unless you just want my body and nothing else. Now, tell your driver to drop me off at the hotel and I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Yuki gives him a half smile. "Okay Dee, we'll do it your way for now. I don't know why I'm giving in like this, but I am. I will expect you on Sunday to spend the entire day with me and I am looking forward, to having you all to myself."

Dee smiles at him in relief, happy he is going to drop him off, at the hotel. He is desperate and glad the move he put on Yuki worked. Ryo did say no sex and nothing about a little harmless kissing. He should understand, there were some things, he had to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dee is in his room looking at the phone, wondering if he should give Ryo a call. It's after three in the morning and he knows he is probably sleep. He walks over to his closet and looks in at the clothes that were delivered, while he was out. The idea that someone other than himself, has a key lets him know, he has to be careful about what he leaves unguarded.

He strips down to his boxers, slaps one pillow on top of the other and flops down on the bed. He looks again at the phone and picks it up. He hits the button for Ryo and waits for him to pick up.

"Hello, Detective MacLean, I mean hello?"

"Hi baby" Dee smiles into the phone as he slides down in bed.

"Dee? Is everything alright?"

"No, it's not. I miss you, love."

Ryo chuckles, "I miss you too. Where are you?"

Dee sighs deeply, "I'm back at the hotel. I just got in and I wanted to hear your voice, before I fell to sleep."

"So you wanted me to wake up and…wait a minute! What time is it?"

"It's pretty late and I don't want to keep you up. I love you Ryo, I wish I were there with you right now, holding you, as you fall asleep."

"Why didn't you come here instead of going back there? I've been tossing and turning all night, longing for you. I saw you on TV last night."

"On TV!" Dee sits up in bed, surprised. "I thought they were just, taking pictures. I didn't know they were broadcasting the opening too. You're not upset with me, are you? I didn't know I was going to be there, until I arrived." He reaches over for his cigarettes, and lights one taking a deep pull.

"I was wondering why you hadn't mentioned it, when you called. You also had on new clothes, you looked really nice." He says this softly, as he lays his head on Dee's pillow.

"I didn't know baby, I would never keep something like that from you." Dee is hoping he believes him.

"I know Dee, but seeing you out with that man and on a date…you know we have never been on a date before and I…maybe I'm a little jealous. Yeah that's what it is, I'm jealous."

"Ah Ryo, you don't have any reason to be jealous. He doesn't hold a candle to you. You know you're the only one I love, don't you?"

"I know, but with you working like this, I feel somehow, I'm losing a small part of you."

"I'll see you in twenty minutes Ryo, I'm coming home!" He hangs up the phone and grabs his clothes. He hurries as he puts them on and races for the door. He takes the elevator down and the guard stops him at the door asking, where he's going.

"I need some cigarettes, I'll be right back." He runs out the door as the guard tries to call him back. Dee is out the door, running down the street hailing a cab before he can catch up with him. He goes back into the lobby and makes a phone call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo stares at the phone in surprise but happy, Dee is coming home. He gets out of bed, goes in the bathroom, and brushes his teeth. He splashes water on his face, dries it, and heads for the kitchen.

Ryo looks up at the clock and sees it is 1:30 in the morning so he puts coffee on. On his way back to the bedroom, he takes the inside lock off, so he can use his keys to get in and goes back into the bedroom, to put on a robe. He remembers the last time Dee came in and he was half-dressed, he was not happy at all.

"Maybe I should put some sweats on, since he probably can't stay." He sighs and lies back on the bed, as he closes his eyes for a minute.

Dee walks in thirty minutes later and heads for the bedroom. He looks down at Ryo, as he sleeps. He takes off his coat, places it on the chair, and walks softly over to his true love. He bends down, as he sits on the side of the bed.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty." He kisses him lightly on the lips.

Ryo opens his eyes slowly, sees Dee above him and they go wide. "Oh Dee, you're here!" He puts his arms around Dee and brings his head down for a real kiss. He mummers against his lips, "I've miss you so much, Dee."

"I miss you to baby." He brings Ryo up to him as he holds him in his arms. "God I've missed you and I'm here to show you just how much. Ryo looks up in his face and smile. "I'm glad you're home Dee. Get undressed, I want you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuki hangs the phone up and gets out of bed. He walks over to the door, goes into the living room, and pours a drink_. 'Where could he have gone in such a hurry? There has to be someone Dee is seeing for him to leave the way he did'. _

He takes his drink back into his room and sits on the side of his bed. Dee did tell him he has to have Saturday off because of some important plans, so maybe this is part of them. His final fitting for his tux is tomorrow and he has to be there so he doesn't need to worry about seeing him in the morning but…"

He sighs as he sips on his scotch_. 'What is it about that man I find so fascinating? He makes me lose my composure in any given situation. I have to get a hold of myself or he will be leading_ _me around by my_ _nose.'_ He lays back takes the last sip and closes his dark ebony eyes. Dee is an enigma to him and right now, all he knows is he wants Dee's soul as well as his body. He turns into his pillow, unaware Dee is on the other side of town with the man that truly holds his heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo looks down in his lover's face as he sleeps. He reaches a hand out and smoothes the hair from his eyes. Dee turns his head as he places his hand around Ryo's back bringing him closer. "You're up early as usual; you don't have to work, do you?" His voice is muffled.

"I wanted to make sure you were here, Koi. You have no idea how much I have missed you." He lets his lips ghost across the top of Dee's hair. He pulls up and runs his fingers through the raven locks as he smiles down at him. "Are you hungry, I can fix you some breakfast?"

Dee pulls the blonde-haired man down in his arms and nuzzles his neck. "You're dam right I'm hungry. I'm hungry for some Ryo over easy." Ryo laughs as Dee kisses him on his neck and chest. "Stop Dee, you're crazy!" He is laughing as he tries to push the younger man off.

As the two of them wrestle on the bed, Dee's phone goes off. Ryo looks at him, "Were you expecting a call, this early?"

Dee gets up from the bed, walks over to his jacket, and pulls out his phone looking at it. He turns to Ryo with his finger across his lips. Ryo looks back at him with a frown. "It's the owner babe, I think they're wondering where I am. I have to take this, okay?" He looks at Ryo waiting for his consent, so he nods his head.

Dee sighs as he answers the phone. "What's up?"

"I can say the same to you. Where are you, Dee?"

"Are you calling about the fitting, you know I do have the day off, don't you?"

"Yes, I do realize that Dee, why did you leave the hotel in the middle of the night?"

"I had something I needed to take care of. You have me now, so what time do I need to be there?"

"Why don't you call me back in an hour and I will have all the details for you. I hope everything is fine with you, because if I can help, you know I will."

"Thank you, but everything is under control now." He looks over at Ryo and winks.

"Okay then, I guess I'll let you go, but don't forget to call me in an hour, bye Dee, I'm looking forward to seeing you."

"Yeah, me too. I'll talk to you in an hour." He snaps the phone close and places it back in his jacket pocket.

Ryo looks at him with one brow raised, "What was the, '_yeah me too'_ about?" He sits back against the headboard with his folded, glaring at Dee.

"Ah, come on Ryo, it was nothing, I swear! He said he was looking forward to seeing me and I just said me too." He walks over to the bed and crawls over to Ryo. "Don't tell me you're jealous." He kisses Ryo's cheek and down his neck.

He puts his hand on Dee's chest. "I'm not jealous, I wanted to know what you meant by…ah Dee…what you said." Ryo giggles, "Now you have me sounding like an idiot. Are you ready to eat…Dee don't kiss me there…ahh."

Dee has Ryo flat on his back; stroking his sides and nipping him on his harden bud. Ryo moans as he puts his arms around his lover's neck, "I guess breakfast can wait for now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. misunderstandings

**Fresh Starts, Different Lives 11**

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 11

XXXXXXXX

Berkley Rose sighs, as he lays his head back on the passenger seat. He did not realize the opening of a restaurant, would take so much out of him.

Kyle glances at him, "You tired Commissioner? You've had a long day."

"I am a little tired, but it feels good. You haven't told anyone about my vision have you…of course not…forget I asked."

"Are you talking about telling, Dee? No, I didn't say anything to him about you getting your sight back. However, he did tell me to let you know he will be in on Monday. He said something about, going to a formal affair with his escort on Sunday. Uhm, do you think it's a good idea for the detective to be that involved with this, ah, Yuki, character, he seems a little too possessive of Dee, for my taste."

"Detective Laytner can take care of himself, Kyle." Smirking at the younger man, he continues, "I wonder how his partner is taking all of these new developments. However, I must admit, Dee was dressed very tastefully tonight. I wonder if his _'date'_ got that suit for him."

"What makes you think he didn't buy it for himself?"

"Trust me, I know what he makes and the suit he has on tonight, costs at least, three months salary. There is no way; he could afford something, as expensive as that."

"Well, it doesn't really matter now, does it? He is undercover and I guess accepting gifts, comes with the territory."

"Yeah, but, if he is accepting gifts like that, what does he have to do to get them? I think I will have a talk with Ryo, and see just how far his partner is willing to go for this case."

"Is that your only reason, Commissioner? You don't have an ulterior motive for wanting to find out how close the detective is to Yuki Sagano, do you?"

The Commissioner closes his eyes and smiles to himself, not answering. If he can put any doubt in Ryo's mind about his partner, he is not going to pass up the opportunity to do so."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo is standing at the bedroom door. "You still have to make that call Dee. I want you to hurry back today, so the sooner you leave the sooner we can get started on our anniversary plans."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll call him now. But that doesn't mean I don't have time for breakfast."

"Of course not. I'll start on it now and keep Bikky out so you can talk privately."

Dee walks over to Ryo, pulling him in his arms. "I love you babe and I wish I didn't have to do this, but what can I say. Hopefully this will be over soon and I can come home."

He puts his arms around Dee's neck and his head on his shoulder. "I feel the same way Dee, but if you hadn't gone in, we would never have gotten close to the owner. He took a liking to you and none of the others. He has to know something about what is going on."

Dee pulls back, looking in his face, "You know I was thinking the same thing. One of the victims resembles me, he has dark hair, tall and slim. I wonder if Yuki knew him personally. I think I'll ask him tomorrow because I'm tired of this wait and see shit. I'm ready to get the ball rolling, so to speak."

"If you do, you know you have to be careful, we don't want you to be in danger for being to nosey. He really likes you doesn't he?" Ryo looks up in his eyes.

"Where are you going with this, Ryo?" He looks down at the man with a slight frown on his face.

He pulls out of Dee's arms and sighs, "I know someone is not going to spend the kind of money he is spending on you and not want something in return, Dee. So I'm telling you again, I don't want you sleeping with this man." He stands there with his arms folded looking at Dee, with accusing eyes.

Dee throws his hands up, "What the hell is wrong with you! Who said anything about sleeping with him! Don't you think I know how to control myself around him? I'm not some naïve teenager, with out of control hormones!"

He places his hands on Ryo's arms, holding him gently. "Ryo, love, I know how far to go and besides, I can only get it up for one man, and that's you. I love you babe and I made a vow I wouldn't do anything to lose you. I meant it then and I mean it now."

Ryo gives him a small smile, "I'm sorry Dee, I didn't mean that you would do it on purpose and I know you can control yourself. I guess I'm just worrying to much. You know how I get sometimes when it comes to you. It's that I saw you last night with him and I guess I…I was a little resentful that I wasn't the one with you on a date. I received so many calls about your debut at the opening with him that I was…I was…oh to hell with it!"

Ryo turns and opens the door heading for the kitchen and leaves Dee in the bedroom. He understands how his lover is feeling and makes a vow to wrap the case up, as soon as possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marty and Drake are at work going over the forensic evidence Jim has left for them.

"Working on Saturday sure sucks. I wish I could be out in the field today instead of stuck here going over this shit." Drake lends back as he picks up one of the reports and reads it. He sits up suddenly.

"Did you see this man; they are drugging the victims before they are killed. The report says each one had drugs in their systems. I think Ryo is right about them being unable to defend themselves. With this report we have confirmation."

Marty puts his paper down and looks at Drake, "You think we should start making some phone calls?" He is reaching for the phone to call Ted.

"You let everyone know and I'll tell the Chief what we found." He gets up and hurries to Chief Smith's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Commissioner is sitting on the side of his bed with his head in his hands. He is wondering what came over him the night before. He raises his head, looks at the door to his connecting bath, and can hear water running. He falls back on the bed covering his mouth with his hand, as he lets out a small smile. _"One night can't hurt. I did enjoy myself and I was due for some extracurricular activities."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed smiles at Carman, "Did you get what you need, babe?"

She smiles over at him, "Yeah I did and the stuff is moving fast. You don't plan on taking any of it do you?"

"I don't need any of that shit. I have you and you make me harder than all the '_lover's leap'_ in the world. By the way, when are you going to leave that rat hole and move in with me?"

She sits up and looks down at him. "I told you before Ed, I like being on my own. Right now, you're pretty hot and I don't want to be caught up in your drama. I'm fine where I am for now. When those two detectives came to see me, they thought I was street trash so they didn't give me a hard time about you. If I were to move in with you, I know I'll have a lot of heat. I don't need that crap, right now."

Ed strokes his chin as he looks up at the ceiling, "I was thinking about relocating to another city. Maybe Chicago or San Francisco, any place but here. New York is too hot for me. That Commissioner is blind and four people were killed. They're charging me with all of those killings, the man losing his sight and I only did two of the killings. If I can get to that headwaiter and Taylor's bodyguard, the DA will only have one person to testify against me."

"I'm lucky I got out on bail, but that bitch of a partner of mine is in witness protection, so I can't get to her. She's the only one that can sink my ass or get me the needle."

Carmen leans over and kisses him, "Well, your little side operation is working out rather well, wouldn't you say? In the time you were gone we've garnered over half a million, that should make you happy. I'm glad they didn't know about that place."

"Yeah you're right, I should be thankful for small favors, but in this case I should say, _lucrative favors_. Did you take some just now?" She smiles at him and tells him yes. He chuckles as he leans back with his hands behind his head waiting for her to take him back to paradise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bikky and Drew are in the dining room eating breakfast when Ryo comes in. He looks at the two and blushes. Hoping they didn't hear him and Dee in the bedroom and decide to make breakfast for themselves. The other two knew about him and Dee but he didn't want them to hear them also.

"I guess you couldn't wait on me. I hope there's enough for me and Dee."

"Where is the perv anyway? When did he get home, I thought you said he moved out. Oh yeah that's right you have a date today!" Bikky laughs at the look on his foster father's face.

"Okay Bikky I don't need any comments from the peanut gallery. I think I'll help myself to breakfast." As he turns to go in the kitchen, Drew stands pushing his chair back.

"Have a seat Ryo; I'll get it for you. You're always waiting on all of us allow me to return the favor."

"No Drew, I don't mind." He smiles at the younger man as he pats his arm.

"I insist, take a seat, help me out here, Bikky."

Bikky is stuffing his mouth with the last of his pancakes so he just looks up at Drew with his mouth full. _'Give it up man, Dee is the only one Ryo wants._

Dee comes in at this time and looks from Drew to Ryo. "What's going on here?"

"Hey Dee, it's nice to see you. I'm trying to get Ryo to sit so I can get his breakfast and I can get yours too. Make him have a seat please."

Dee laughs and looks over to Ryo, "Come on babe, let Drew wait on us if he wants too. You never know when this might happen again." He grabs Ryo's wrist and pulls him down in the chair next to him.

"Okay, I guess I'm out numbered. Did you make your call?"

"Yeah I did and I'll be leaving in forty five minutes so I still have a little time to have breakfast." He leans over and kisses the blonde-haired man on the top of the head.

"Hey monkey brat, how's it going? You don't have school today so what are your plans?" He is sipping on the coffee Drew places in front of him and Ryo, as he looks at the young boy.

"Ryo is letting me spend the night with Lai, so the two of you can have some _adult time_ tonight. I guess you will be doing pervy things, so I'm glad I won't be here."

"Bikky! Watch your mouth!" Ryo looks at the boy, pissed off.

Dee laughs at Ryo and turns to Bikky. "You always manage to let your mouth write a check your ass can't cash! You are impossible, monkey boy."

Ryo turns and slaps Dee up side the head, "You're no better! The two of you will be the death of me yet!"

"Ow! Ryo that hurt! Why didn't you hit him too! He's the one that made you mad!" Dee is rubbing his head as he ducks away from Ryo and his anger.

"You're the closest; he's on the other side of the table. Shut up and take it like a man." He looks up at Drew with a smile on his face, "Thank you, Drew, everything looks tasty"

Dee looks down at his plate with eggs, ham, pancakes and the dish with the fruit and looks over at Ryo with a smile. "You never go through all this for breakfast, babe." He smiles up at Drew, "You can take over breakfast duties from now on. Ryo was worried you were doing to much just walking, so I'm happy to see you earning your keep."

"Dee! How can you say that! You have to forgive him Drew; food makes him crazy, so he says stupid things." He looks at Dee, stuffing his mouth with eggs and smiles at Drew to let him know he is kidding.

"I don't mind Ryo. I have so very little too do around here as it is. Breakfast is a small chore and if you don't mind you can call and let me know what you want for dinner, and I can I have it started for you. I don't want to take over, but I do want to help."

Ryo is stuffing his mouth with the breakfast he didn't cook for once and nods his head. "Whatever you want is fine with me. This is delicious Drew, and I mean it."

He smiles down at the man he knows will protect him with his life and beams. As long as Ryo is happy than he is happy too, so he doesn't see the looks Dee and Bikky gives him as he puts more eggs on Ryo's plate and making a fuss over him. He is oblivious to the others in the room and does not see Dee when he throws his fork down.

"I don't know if I want to leave you here alone with this man, Ryo. The way he fawns over you, is creepy. I don't like it and I'm not having it in my home. Either he goes or I will!"

Ryo pauses as he brings his fork up to his mouth, "Dee, what is wrong with you? You need to cool down and get a hold of yourself. He isn't doing anything wrong!"

"You are still as dense as you always were, Ryo! Can't you see what he is doing? The man is all over you and this is what's being going on while I've been away? If I hadn't come back when I did what do you think would have happen?"

Drew looks at the older man in shock, "Dee…I didn't mean…"

Ryo stands "Come with me Dee!" He turns and heads for the bedroom with Dee following behind him mumbling under his breath.

Bikky looks at the two men he has come to consider as his two fathers and turns to Drew in sympathy. He knows that Dee will go alone with whatever Ryo says, unless he thinks someone is trying to come between them, and then all bets are off.

Drew looks over at Bikky wondering what happen. Bikky looks back at the dark haired man and shrugs his shoulder. Pretending he has no idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dee walks in the bedroom behind his lover and slams the door. He growls as Ryo turns to him, "What the fuck was that! And you tell me he has given up on wanting you! I told you when he came that if I thought he still wanted you he had to go, didn't I? Well, he has to go Ryo and he has to go now!"

"Dee you need to get yourself together, what's wrong with you!" Ryo looks at him with mild shock in his onyx eyes. "You know he is no threat to you, why are you acting this way?"

Dee flops down on the bed and puts his head in his hands. "I don't trust him Ryo; I don't trust him to keep his word about leaving you alone. I can't be with you, he can, and I don't want him to try anything with you. This is so fucked up I can't believe it! Why does he get to spend all his time with you and I don't? Life is so unfair sometimes and you know it!"

Ryo walks over to the bed and sits besides Dee, "I understand your feelings of frustration Dee and I'm sorry. However, we can't blame it on Drew. It's not his fault, you have to go undercover or the fact you have to be without your family, right now. I feel the same way, Koibito, but you can't take it out on the first person that shows me some kindness. In all the time, he has been here and including the time you have been gone, he has not said or done anything that is improper. He knows you are the one for me and there is no way he will try to flirt with me in front of you, of all people! I belong to you Dee and he knows it."

He looks up at the blonde and his anger and jealousy subsides slowly. He smiles at his lover as he pulls him into his arms. "I'm sorry Ryo but I don't want anyone looking at you or giving you too much attention. I can't help it. It makes me furious and I can't control myself. When I see him, I see an extension of that ass-hole, Rose. I'll apologize to him, but not right now. I want him to know how angry I am and for him to know, even if I'm not here, he is not to take advantage of your kindness."

"He will not do that, Dee."

"You're such a wimp for strays."

"You're so over the top with emotion."

"I hate being away from you."

"I hate you being away, Koi."

"I love you, Ryo."

I love you too, Dee."

"You promise to always love me, babe?"

"I'll love you with my last breath, Dee."

Dee kisses Ryo and falls down on top of him, as he strokes his body, the phone rings. He kisses him on the nose as he reaches out for it.

"Hello I'm busy, so make it quick!" He kisses Ryo on the lips as he smiles down playfully at him.

"Dee, you should be on your way to Gucci's by now. They are waiting on you, love. You know I want you to be the prince of the ball, don't you?"

Dee sits up, "Look, I told you I will be there at the appointed time so what's the rush? I'll see you in twenty minutes, okay?"

"Okay Dee, I'll be waiting."

Dee hangs the phone up and looks over at Ryo. "You heard, right? I guess I have to leave, but it shouldn't take too long. They already have my measurements; I don't see why I have too have a fitting."

"What did I tell you before? The sooner you get there and finish, the sooner you can come back too me."

Dee looks at Ryo, "You want to go with me?"

"How can I go with you?"

"It's a clothing store Ryo, why couldn't you come? We could leave from there."

"Dee, I like that you want me there but like you, I may go off. If he so much as put a hand on you, I can't be responsible for my actions and I will have blown the case. I don't like JJ being to close to you, so think about how I will feel if I see you with him."

Dee lays his head on Ryo's shoulder. I guess you're right. I'll go apologize to Drew and head out. Just keep your guard up Ryo because I know he wants to be with you even if you don't want to admit it to yourself. Trust me I know about these things and he has it bad."

"No one has it bad but the two of us, so go and hurry back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drew is doing the dishes when Dee comes in. He turns at the sound of his voice.

"Ah…I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier, I didn't mean to go off the way I did but I don't like anyone paying to much attention to Ryo. What I mean is it makes me see red, when I think someone is getting to close. It took me a long time to get him to fall in love with me and I am not one to take his love for granted. I don't want you to interfere with us. I may be gone for a while but he still belongs to me…you do understand don't you?"

Drew gives him a sad smile, "Dee I know all that and I will not try anything with Ryo, you have my word on that. Besides I know you pack quite a punch and I do not want to go through that again."

He sticks his hand out and Dee looks at him and then accepts it.

He turns and heads out the door and Drew finishes the morning's dishes.

Ryo walks into the kitchen and grabs a drying cloth. "Are you okay Drew? I'm sorry about Dee's temper. Sometime he can be a little over the top."

"It's okay Ryo, I understand how he feels. I would feel the same way if you belonged to me." He puts his head down as he cleans the sink, folds the towel putting it across the sink, and leaves out of the kitchen.

Ryo looks at him as he dries a plate and sighs.

"You have too many boyfriends Ryo. You ever think Dee is right about the way Drew acts around you?"

Bikky stands in the doorway leaning against the frame with his arms folded.

Ryo turns with a look of surprise on his face, "What are you talking about Bikky? I don't have too many boyfriends and Drew is not trying to hit on me, if that is what you're saying!"

Bikky sighs as he looks at his foster father, "If that is what you think then I guess Dee is right. Have you ever notice how Drew follows you with his eyes no matter where you are in the room. He sometimes acts as if you're with him instead of the perv."

"I'm sure you're seeing things Bikky, he's a person in trouble and grateful we are helping him. You shouldn't read more into than that."

He puts the last plate up and looks down at Bikky asking what his plans are for the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dee is standing on the dais with his arms out at his sides. "How long is this going to take?" Yuki looks at him in amusement.

"Have some patience Dee. Andre you're almost finished, am I right?"

"Yes Sir, I just want to get the sleeve to fall down over the cuffs. The cut of the tux allows for the links to show only."

"You can step down now Mr. Laytner, it falls the way it should and if you wait a few minutes it should be ready and you can take it with you."

Dee looks over at Yuki, "Why don't you take it with you since I'll be changing at your place tomorrow. You don't mind do you?" He gives Yuki his most brilliant smile.

"I supposed I can do that for you. What time will you be there, not too late I hope?" He puts his hands in his pockets as he looks at Dee.

"How about seven, is that too late?"

"No, seven is fine. Do me a favor and try to be on time. Dinner is at eight thirty, so you have time to get dress, although it may be cutting it close."

Dee smiles, "Well then, I'll see you tomorrow at seven." He goes to walk pass Yuki and he reaches out and grabs his arm. "Don't have too much fun without me, Dee." He pats Yuki's hand, "I don't see how I could, bye Yuki."

He turns and heads for the door glad to be out and on his way to Ryo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. we all want someone

**Fresh Starts, Different Lives 12**

Chapter 12

XXXXXXX

Noel looks over the member's list and glances at JJ and Ted. He clears his throat, "We have a party to attend on Sunday and I need everyone to be there. Do the two of you have tuxedos?"

Ted looks up in surprise, "No, I don't have one but I suppose I could rent one, if I have too."

JJ looks smug, "Yes I do and I've been dying to show it off. Where is this party, if I may ask?" He hopes Dee will be there because he has not seen him in three days. If he is anxious to see Dee then he knows Ryo, is feeling rather pissed off. Dee has caught the eye of the owner and while he has not met him, he has heard he is a very handsome man.

"It's at the Highland mansion. You will love it there. One of Yuki Sagano's friends is throwing the party. You will mingle with some of the movers and shakers of the country that do not want it to be known; they are into men, so the party is very private, understood?"

Ted and JJ look at each other and back at Noel. "Are we the only two that will be there, besides Dee of course since the owner has taken a liking to him?" JJ looks up in his face waiting to find out if he will see Dee tomorrow night.

"No you won't be the only ones from the agency. The others have been told and I just have two more too inform than that's it. You two are the only ones not on an overnight date. You do know you can do as you please with a client, without reprisals don't you?"

"Don't get me wrong, we don't condone sleeping with your clients, but that decision, is left up to you. Who knows, you may find someone that can take very good care of you and you might end up traveling all over the world. Look at Dee; he's doing pretty well for himself. He has a new wardrobe and everything. The owner likes him and he may see something in either one of you since, he hasn't seen you yet."

JJ snorts, "After seeing Dee, no one can compare to him. He is the most handsome man there is to see." He sighs and starts to stand. Ted looks at JJ and then at Noel to see if he caught on to JJ's infatuation with the raven-haired detective.

Noel laughs, "Mr. Sagano is a very fickle man. He may like Dee today, but who knows what next week will bring. He's rich enough to do as he pleases and he takes advantaged of that little fact. However, judge for yourself when you meet him tomorrow, okay? You're both dismissed for the rest of the day and I will see you back here at seven thirty, okay?"

Ted and JJ nod and head out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ted gets in the car and clears his throat; he glances over at JJ and decides to ask about his little mistake.

"Ah, JJ, you do know we are supposed to be causal friends, don't you?" He starts the car he has signed out from the police undercover unit. It is relatively new and drives smoothly enough. He loves driving it because of the navigation unit and the stereo surround sound. He would never think about buying a Nissan, if he had a choice, but this one, might make him change his mind.

JJ looks over at him, "What do you mean Ted? What did I say?" He has a blank look on his face.

"You were going on about how Dee is a catch and all. I know you jump him at the office, but you have to calm down when we see him tomorrow night. You could blow it for all of us, you know?"

"Oh Ted, relax, I know how to control myself around Dee-senpai. Besides, I was just wondering if he would be there tomorrow. Noel says he has a new wardrobe. I wonder how Ryo is taking his lover being with another man. He must really be jealous." He chuckles thinking about Ryo being alone, so soon after the two of them have gotten together.

Ted glances at him, "Ryo is the one that gave him this assignment remember. Besides, the two of them are together today, so I think Ryo is happy enough."

JJ stares straight ahead in mild surprise, "They're together now? I thought Dee had to be in the hotel, until he goes on a date or spend time with the owner."

Ted laughs at JJ, "Today is Dee and Ryo's anniversary, so they plan on spending it together, didn't you know."

JJ looks out the window, "I didn't know the two of them had an anniversary to celebrate. I thought they just got together a few months ago." He slinks down in his seat and puts his head down.

Ted sighs and looks ahead as he drives. "I think we should stop by the station, before we call it a day, okay?"

JJ nods in agreement and folds his arms, watching the scenery as it rushes past, deep in thought.

XXXXXX

Ed Briggs looks up at his lover, as he lies back on the bed. "Where are you going now, Carmen? Do you have a delivery to make?"

"Yeah, this doctor seems to love the stuff. I told him I would deliver it tonight. He wants it for a party tomorrow."

"A doctor? You got to be kidding me."

"Well, he is a doctor but he's not working out of a clinic or anything. He got out of jail about six months ago, so he does little side jobs you can't go to the hospital for. He's pretty good too, I must say."

"What did he do to go to jail?"

"He was selling prescriptions for drugs and got caught up by sampling the product. He did a nickel up state in the federal pen. He's an alright guy and if you need him for gun shot wounds, he's your man."

Ed rubs his chin as his mind races; you know, maybe we can use the doc for more then selling him drugs. Does he take 'lover's leap' himself or buy it to use on others?"

Carmen turns and looks at him, "I really don't know Ed, but he buys enough to last at least a month. However, he comes back sooner then that for more. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious; do you think he is in a position to do us a favor?"

"What kind of favor. I told you before, he takes care of gunshot wounds and he charges a very hefty price. He's working for the Forster family, right now."

"Wait a minute, I know William Forster. He runs a prostitution ring out of the Demon Club. Yeah that's him. I wonder is he knows his doc is getting high on the job?"

"Don't be an idiot! If you bust him, he won't buy any more of our junk. He's one of our biggest customers."

Ed gets up, walks over to Carmen, and grabs her by the hair, "What did you call me, bitch!" He backhands her and she falls to the floor.

She puts her hand on the side of her face, "You son of a bitch! What the hell is wrong with you!" She gets up, snatches her purse, and heads for the door. Ed grabs her by the arm and pulls her back, throwing her to the floor.

He puts his foot on her stomach as he looks down at her, "You think I'm an idiot? No one talks to me, like that! I would have thought you learned your lesson, the last time, but I guess you didn't."

He proceeds to kick her in the stomach and on her sides as she screams in pain.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dee arrives at the apartment and walks through the door in a good mood. He goes into the bedroom and smiles at seeing his lover. "You ready to go babe?"

Ryo looks up from shutting his overnight bag, "I think I have everything, Koi. I pack your things in here too. I thought we would only need one bag since we'll be back tomorrow." He sighs and sits on the bed, "I wish we had a couple of days at least. I miss being with you."

Dee sits besides him and hugs him to his chest. "I miss you too love but you know this has to be done. What about when we finish this case, we send Bikky away for the weekend and we get out of the city? How does that sound?"

"Sounds great but I know something else will come up and ruin our plans." He gets up and puts his hand out to Dee.

He looks up in Ryo's face and takes it. "Let's get out of here before the phone starts ringing."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Chase Morrow is looking at the invitation to the party, at Highland Mansion tomorrow. He taps it against his lip, as he contemplates finding someone, to his liking at the party. This will save him from having to call for an escort.

Tonight, a smorgasbord of beautiful, tainted, unsuspecting men will surround him. He looks at the small bottle in his hands and shakes the powder inside. He chuckles to himself as he thinks about using this on some poor fool. The best thing about lover's leap is that, it is tasteless. He laughs, since getting out of jail; he has sought revenge against five of these worthless sodomites.

The first one too die was his cellmate's brother. He never saw it coming, but in the end he begged for his life, once he saw the knife. He didn't care about taking it up the ass then. All the others are just a substitute until Joe is released. Yeah, he really wants that one. He's the one that sodomized him and passed him along, as favors to his friends. The brand on his ass is a constant reminder, of his most humiliating experience, at the hands of another human being. There is no way he is going to allow him to get away with something like this.

On the inside Joe was king, but on the streets he is king and he cannot wait, to show him just who is now in charge. Nine months, he will be out in nine months and then he will die, like all the others. He looks at the bottle again, with a malevolent smile.

XXXXXXXX

Ted and JJ walk into the 27th and go to the fourth floor. Drake and Marty are following up leads on the serial killer and the evidence Jim has given them.

"Hey Teddy-boy, JJ, what brings you two here? I thought you were men of leisure." Marty laughs as he tosses the file down on the desk.

Drake looks up at JJ and smiles, "You free for lunch partner?"

JJ sighs, "We had lunch at our other job, but thanks anyway, Drakey. Uh, Ted was telling me that Dee and Ryo were on a date, is that true?" He has his head down but his eyes are on his partner.

Drake scratches the back of his head as he looks at his partner. "Well, yeah they are. Ryo said something about it being their anniversary and all." He smiles down at JJ and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Look JJ, you have to accept the fact that Dee and Ryo are together and there's nothing you can do about that. You should move on, remember what I told you?"

JJ looks up at him, "Thanks partner, I remember. Ted we should go in and see the Chief, give him our report and head out."

Ted looks from JJ to Drake and gets up out of his seat. "I'll see you later Marty. We have a party to attend tomorrow and we need tuxedos. The only problem is it's a stag party and no women. I know I won't be having any fun." He snorts as he heads for the Chief's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Ryo's house, Drew is holding a lonely vigil for his blonde benefactor.

Drew walks around the apartment wishing he lived alone with Ryo. He goes over to the window and looks down at the traffic and the people scurrying about their business. He rubs his leg to get the kinks out and wonders if he will ever be able to jog again when he is finish with therapy.

He looks at the clock on the table and wonders if the two men have arrived at their destination. When Ryo left out, he was very excited to be with the dark haired man. The undercover work Dee is doing keeps him away from him and he can hear him tossing and turning in his room at night. He even gets up and walks through the apartment when he thinks everyone is asleep. One night he will be waiting for him, when he gets up for his nightly walk and join him. All he has to say is he is restless also; Ryo would have no reason to doubt him.

Drew runs his fingers through his long hair and sweeps it over his shoulder. His head is itching, he needs a shampoo and he needs a trim. He lifts his hair, looking for split ends. Seeing none, he lets it drop back down. The last time he washed it, Ryo combed it out for him. Having the blonde touch him so intimately always send shivers down his spine.

He goes over to the sofa and sits. He puts his face in his hands as he groans. He wants to be with the blonde detective so badly; he wants to rip his hair out by the roots. Ryo is everything you can want in a lover and he is so sexy as well. Loving someone like him is easy. With Dee away, maybe he has a chance with Ryo, even if it is only for one night.

If only he had that drug lover's leap, he could seduce Ryo at anytime. The drug is so intoxicating you never remember what went on after it wears off. However, to do something like that to Ryo, would almost be a betrayal of his trust and that will never do. He wants Ryo with him willingly. He did say he would take him out tomorrow, so at least he has that to look forward too.

He gets up and goes into Ryo and Dee's room. He looks around and walks over to the bed the two men share_. 'Falling asleep in this bed beside you Ryo is something I dream of and one day it will happen.'_ Bending down he strokes the pillow and brings it to his face_. 'What_ _am I doing, this is ridiculous! I have to get out of here or I will go_ _mad.'_ He turns and walks out the door and down the hall to his own room. Throwing himself across his bed, he rolls over putting his arm over his eyes.

Ryo deserves better than this. He should be with the one he loves. If Dee makes him, happy than he has to accept the fact he will never have a chance with the blonde-haired man. Being his friend will have to do and if the day comes when Ryo finds himself alone, then that's when he will make his move.

XXXXXXX

Ryo walks into the cabin and turns on the lights. Dee follows as he looks around at the décor. "This is really nice, Ryo. What I don't understand is why haven't we been here before. This will make a nice weekend retreat for us."

"This place has been in my family for a long time. I used to come here with my parents and then my aunt and uncle when I was a teenager. I have not been here since I started working with you. Do you like it, Dee?"

"Hell yeah, and the best part is I have you all to myself, without prying eyes." He drops their bags and pulls the blonde into his arms. "This is what I call an anniversary. I love you Ryo."

He tilts his head up and kisses the raven-haired hungrily. A whole day and night with Dee is something he is going to relish. Who knows when they may have this time together again?

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuki phone rings and he walks over and picks it up. He has a short conversation and hangs up. He walks over to his bar and pours a drink_. 'So he's with a man on an excursion. That's probably the reason I'm having such a hard time getting him, he's involved with someone. It seems like I have to break this up before it goes too far_.' He smashes his glass in the fireplace and flops in one of the chairs in front of it. He is upset with Dee and he knows he did the right thing in having him followed.

His phone rings again and he puts his fingers over his face as he groans. One of the servants can pick it up because right now he wants to have something done to whomever Dee is spending his time with at this moment and he has to think.

He told them to bring him pictures so he will get a chance to see what this man looks like. So far, he knows he's tall with honey blonde hair and dark eyes. That's not telling him anything, so he wants to see this man for himself. He has to be the one he went to when he left the complex in the middle of the night. He'll have his people do a background check on him and find out for sure who he is, then take it from there.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ryo comes out of the shower, walks over to the couch, leans over, and puts his arms around Dee's neck. The younger man leans back looking up and gives his lover a kiss as he slides his tongue between his lips.

The blonde pulls up breaking the kiss and ask, "Are you hungry, Koi? We can cook outside on the hibachi, we have some steaks in the freezer and I can make a salad." He walks around and sits besides Dee.

Dee pulls him closer and runs his fingers through Ryo's damp hair and smiles in his face. "Sounds good to me, why don't I cook the steaks and you do the salad?" He strokes the older man's thigh as he inches up his leg.

"Stop, Dee! We have to eat first. I don't know about you but I've worked up quite an appetite." He slides his hand over stroking Dee as he gazes in his eyes with a small smile.

De grabs his hand and brings it to his lips. "If you keep doing that you will work up more than an appetite." He kisses the palm of his hand and stands pulling his lover up with him.

Ryo puts his arms around his neck and grinds into him and then pulls away and darts into the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Carmen lies on the floor in a fetal position whimpering from the pain as Big Ed walks in the kitchen. "Damn bitch, thinks she can talk to me any way she wants! I'll kill her and anybody else that thinks they can get away with it."

He runs some water in a glass, takes it back, and throws it in her face. She turns over on her back and he can see the damage he's done to her. Her left eye is swollen and her lip is bleeding profusely. He reaches down and pulls her up.

"Go in the bathroom and get yourself together. You know not to talk back to me! I own your ass and if you ever pull that shit again you won't be able to move for a week!" He pushes her towards the bathroom and she stumbles to the door.

As she closes the door behind her, she looks at her face in the mirror. She cries as she holds onto her sides. There must be some broken ribs because it's hard for her to catch her breath. She looks around the bathroom and grabs a towel and staggers to the tub, she sits on the edge, lets the water run and wets the towel as she puts it to her bruised face.

"You are going to pay for this you bastard! When I get through with you, you will never see the light of day." She looks at the door as she plots of a way to make sure Ed goes down for the trouble he has caused. The counterfeit money is not the only crime he has committed and she will make sure the police find out about the rest of his activities.

When the police came to visit her one of them left a card. She knows she can get in touch with them and they can offer her protection and she will tell everything she knows about him, even his plans for Drew. That ought to land his ass in jail if not the needle, for his hard work.

Ed comes to the bathroom and looks down at her. "You okay, babe? Why do you make me lose control like that? I want you with me Carmen but I need you to act like my woman, not some know it all bitch. You know I hate that. Clean yourself up; I have a job for you."

XXXXXXXXXX

The Commish is sitting in his living room after dinner with his bodyguard. He leans his head back wondering if he is doing the right thing when Kyle comes into the room.

"Is there anything I can get you, Berkeley?" He looks down at Rose with a small smile on his handsome face.

He clears his throat and sits up, "Ah, no, thanks just the same. I think we should talk Kyle…I mean about last night."

Kyle moves over to the plush chair in front of him. He sits down and looks over at the Commissioner smiling. "Are you having regrets? You know I don't expect anything from this, don't you?"

Rose chuckles, "Having regrets is something I never do Kyle. Besides who in their right mind would have regrets about being with you?" He looks the younger man in the face and licks his bottom lip before catching himself. "I enjoyed it tremendously and if I weren't in such a precarious position, I might even pursue it. However, we both know, nothing can come of it so we may as well end it now."

Kyle leans back in his seat and steeple his fingers under his chin. "You're saying you want to end it, Berkeley? We're both consenting adults and if we both enjoyed ourselves why does it have to end. I'll be leaving at the end of the week and maybe we will never see each other again, so why not have a little fun."

Commissioner Rose chuckles, "Is that how you describe it, as fun?"

"Yes I do, what do you describe it as? We're not in love with each other and I am seeing someone back in L.A., so fun is all it can be, Berkeley."

"Well since you put it like that, I guess we can call it fun. It's been awhile since I've had this kind of fun so we may as well get all we can out of this, while we can." He puts his finger up, beckoning the agent with a smile.

Kyle gets up, crosses the distance between them, and pushes Berkeley back on the sofa as he hungrily takes his mouth in a passionate kiss.

XXXXX


	14. date night!

**Fresh Starts, Different Lives 13**

Chapter 13

XXXXXXX

Ryo goes out to the patio and puts his arms around Dee's waist. As he kisses him on the side of the neck, Dee moves his head, giving him better access. Ryo laves his tongue up nipping his ear. "Umm, I bet you taste as good as those steaks. That is, if you ever finish them."

Dee turns with the tongs in his hands and kisses him on the lips. "They're ready now, love. I take it you've finished the salad?"

"I also found a bottle of red wine, so hurry up, I'm starved." He jumps back as Dee makes a grab for him. "Oh no you don't, I'm not falling for that again." He hurries in the kitchen laughing as Dee comes in behind him. He sets the steaks on the small table and takes a seat. Ryo puts salad on both plates.

"We should have roasted some potatoes with this. I don't know if this will fill me up." He looks at Ryo with lust in his eyes.

"Well we do have dessert to go with this you know. I hope you like ice cream sundaes. I have a special treat for you, Koi." He picks up a cherry tomato, puts it on his tongue, and slides it slowly in his mouth.

Dee is watching him in fascination. He has forgotten how hungry he is right now watching Ryo, as he eats. This man makes everything look sexy even having a simple meal. "You know Ryo if you keep that up, I'm going to jump you right here and now. You're too distracting."

Ryo laughs as he chews and looks over at Dee. "You are truly a horndog. All you think about is sex. I don't know what I'm going to do about you." He shakes his head as he cuts his steak and puts it in his mouth. He smiles at his lover as he chews happily on his long awaited steak.

"I know what you can do with me but knowing you, you might have some objections." He keeps his head down as he eats his food refusing to look at his lover. "We're on our anniversary and you don't expect me to think about sex. You must be out of your mind. Whenever I get around you, I think about sex. I'm a healthy male animal; sex is always on my mind." He gives Ryo a lustful look, as he licks his fork suggestively.

"Is it on your mind when you are with your new boss? He buys you almost everything you want, which is something I could never afford to do. Does he make you think about sex?" Ryo has his head down as a blush spreads across his cheeks.

Dee drops his fork and stares at the blonde-haired man. He cannot believe his ears. Ryo actually thinks he can have sex with someone else!

"Yuki is a suspect in an on going investigation. The things he got for me will probably go into police evidence if not to charity and he doesn't buy me, almost everything I want." He looks at Ryo and gives him an evil smile. "He hasn't brought me a motorcycle…yet."

"What, don't tell me he is buying you motorcycle?!" Ryo looks at him with fire shooting out of his dark eyes.

"No, he's not, but you know you don't have to be jealous, Ryo. We won't be with them forever and if you want me to stop, all you have to do is say the word. I don't want you to be uncomfortable with me doing this."

Ryo sips his wine and looks at Dee over the rim. "I trust you Dee…I just don't trust him. If he is anything like most men, he is going to go after you tomorrow night. You have been with him almost a week and he thinks you belong to him and I don't like it. I don't like anyone that thinks you are theirs for the taking. I had to go through that shit with JJ, for two years and then not to mention strangers that take a liking to you. However, with this man he has me worried. You don't spend that much money on someone and don't expect something in return."

"I understand how you feel Ryo and I promise to make sure I don't get myself in any compromising positions. He does remind me of you because his eyes are so dark but that is where the similarity ends. I belong to you and I wouldn't have it any other way. I may be dumb but I am not dumb enough to lose you."

XXXXX

Ted is at the tuxedo shop complaining about the fit of his suit. "Come on JJ, you know I look funny in this thing. I want a double breasted tux; if I have to wear one I want it to be sharp." He turns and looks at the back of his tuxedo as he pulls on the lapels and looks at JJ in the mirror.

"You know Ted you're acting as if you're the one that's gay. I love shopping with you. Drake is no fun he always picks the first thing and then he's ready to go." JJ laughs at the older man as he looks at himself in the three-way mirror.

"Wait a minute, Drake dresses pretty sharp lately so he must not be running as fast as you say."

JJ looks up and tells him, "The reason Drake is so sharply dressed now is because I called him a slob. I pick out his clothes and show him what looks good, and too the ladies." He smiles at Ted.

"And just how would you know what looks good to the ladies, you're a man and…oh, right."

JJ laughs again, "What are you trying to say, Ted? Are you implying that I'm gay?"

Ted turns around as his face turns red, "I didn't mean anything negative by it JJ, I just mean you have good taste and all."

JJ gets up, walks over to Ted, and puts his hand on his shoulder, "I'm just teasing you Ted, relax. Now this one looks good on you so why don't we tell them you have made up your mind, okay?"

Ted looks at him with a big smile, "You had me going there for a while JJ. No wonder Drake doesn't want anyone to upset you. You come out of some evil bags sometimes though. Go get the salesman and I'll let him know I'm finish since you like this one." JJ chuckles as he leaves out on his way to find the salesperson.

XXXXX

Yuki is at home giving his assistant orders about Dee...

"I want you to pick Dee up and bring him here. He should be back at the hotel around six or seven. I don't want him straying to far from the place."

His assistant bows, "Right away, Mr. S." He turns and heads out the door to the hotel.

Yuki looks around his bedroom and pictures Dee in his bed. He strokes himself and smiles. Having to wait on someone is not something he's used too, but the tall green-eyed man is worth it.

"_Yes Dee, you are very elusive but, omae wa ore mono da!"_ He slams his fist against the fireplace in his suite of rooms. Whomever he is seeing now will stop. When he is finish with the green-eyed devil, he can do as he pleases but right now, he belongs to him.

XXXXXXX

Dee adjusts his tie and tuxedo when his phone rings. He lays the jacket across the bed and picks up the phone. He grunts and hangs it back up. He picks up his jacket, accessories and heads out.

As he gets on the elevator, he runs into one of the other escorts. He walks to the back and looks up at the ceiling

The man turns and faces Dee, "Are you going to the big party tonight?"

Dee looks at him without smiling, "Who are you?" He looks at the man and notices he has on a tuxedo and has long sable hair touching his shoulders. He has blue eyes looking out of a strong face. He smiles at the detective with full lips and white even teeth.

"My name is Jason, Jason Parker. Our rooms are next to each other. He looks at Dee with his hand out. Dee takes it and tells him yes, he is going to the party.

"Look Jason, I'm kind of new here, so you have to forgive me. I don't mean to be rude. How are these parties anyway? There're not one big orgy are they?" Not that I mind because to each his own.

Jason laughs, "No they're not. These parties are very elegant and have some of the most influential men in the world there. Trust me you may just find yourself a sugar daddy. Ah, that is, if you are looking for one. What is your name by the way?"

"Dee Laytner, nice to meet you and thanks for the info, dude." The doors open and they both get off the elevator. Yuki's assistant bows when he sees Dee and tells him he has the car waiting. Dee turns to Jason, tells him he will see him at the party, and follows him out.

Jason watches as Dee gets in the long black limo and chuckles to himself. He knows that is Yuki's personal assistant, so that means Dee Laytner, has caught the eye of the owner.

XXXXXXX

Dee walks down the long hall to the study. He stands in the doorway as Yuki stands in front of his desk with a drink in his hand. He smiles as Dee enters and raises his glass. "You look very handsome Dee. You were built for a tuxedo."

Dee slides his hands in his pockets and gives him a half smile. He looks at the drink in Yuki's hand and the lust in his eyes. "Don't you think we should be leaving? You don't want to be late for a party that is hosted by a close friend do you?"

Yuki looks at the younger man and walks over to him, "Why don't you join me in a pre party drink? I've missed you." He turns and pours a glass of champagne for his companion. He hands the glass to Dee who accepts it with amusement in his eyes.

"Thank you, are we starting the night here, Yuki?" Dee looks at the older man over the rim of his glass. He takes a sip and lets the expensive champagne roll over his tongue before he swallows.

Yuki reaches up, puts his hand on the side of Dee's face, and looks in his eyes. He leans in, kisses him on the lips lightly, and pulls back. Dee stares at him with his brow raised.

"Are you ready too go?" Dee wants to get this night over with so he can sneak back to Ryo's house and hopefully spend a little time with him.

Yuki finishes his drink and smiles up at the taller man, "Since I'm one of the host's best friends, I arrive when I want. However, right now I want to feel you in my arms. Is that a problem for you Dee?"

Dee chuckles at him and swallows what is left of his drink. He smiles over at Yuki with his arms open. The older man eases into his arms and holds him around the waist. He can hear Dee's heart when it starts a rapid beat. He smiles to himself thinking he might have missed him also. He tilts his face up and capture Dee's lips in a passionate kiss.

Dee is thinking_, 'What the hell am I thinking? I know I shouldn't encourage him, but how am I going to get out of this!'_

"Now that I have had my champagne and been in your arms I'm looking forward to our first night together. It seems as if you miss me also, am I right?" He looks in his eyes smiling.

Dee gives him his trademark smirk, "You are never that far from my mind, trust me. However, don't you think we should be leaving now? It is getting late." He backs up holding Yuki's hand as he smiles at him. "I'm in a party mood and I want to party, Yuki-san."

Yuki looks at him in surprise and laughs. "You know some Japanese huh?" He strokes Dee's arm as he looks up in his face.

"Just a little, I was taught a few Japanese honorifics and I just thought you may enjoy hearing it." He smiles at the older man happy to see the look on his face. Dee shakes his head thinking, he is so easy to please.

XXXXXXX

The Highland Mansion has low lights all around the perimeter, giving it a quixotic glow. Dee smiles and looks around, taking it all in because he knows this is how the other half lives.

He and Yuki are shown into the ballroom where everyone is drinking champagne and speaking in low tones. Everyone is dressed in dark formalwear. Some look like old men from corporate boardrooms and some look as if they are old queens.

Dee looks around and stops when he sees Ted talking to one of the old men with a smile on his face_. 'Well, well, old Teddy is making nice with the old fart. Where is JJ, he has to be here somewhere_.' He is looking at everyone and Yuki touches his arm.

"Would you like a drink, Dee?" He smiles up at the younger man.

"That sounds like a plan. Lead the way, boss." Dee smiles as he watches Ted and can't wait to tease him about his personal service.

Yuki leads him to the bar at the opposite end of the room and as they stand waiting for their drinks, JJ walks up. "Hello Dee, long time no see."

He turns and almost jumps at the sound of his voice. "JJ, hey how are you? It's been awhile hasn't it? I see Ted is already here and has made a conquest." He looks in Ted's direction as JJ turns and looks also.

"Yeah, I think he is partial to red-heads. As soon as he saw Ted, he vamped on him and they have been talking ever since." JJ laughs as he watches Ted.

Yuki clears his throat and looks at JJ, "If that is all we have some people I need to introduce Dee, too. If you will excuse us, please." He takes Dee's elbow and escorts him away leaving JJ at the bar looking at their backs.

JJ stands at the bar with his back turned wanting to grin but trying not to show it. He wonders how Ryo is going to react when he hears how possessive, Yuki Sagano is about his beloved Dee. He can't wait to go in tomorrow and let him know.

XXXXXXX

Dee looks at JJ over his shoulder and gives him a wink. He turns and looks down at Yuki, "Jealous much? Who is it you want me to meet?"

Yuki chuckles and looks at him, "Do you honestly think I want you too meet someone else and have you spirited away from me? I missed you yesterday and I don't plan on sharing your company with anyone. I told you before you belong to me, Mr. Laytner and sharing you is not on my agenda. If I had not promised to come here tonight, I would have you alone in my bed."

Dee looks at him and shakes his head, "I thought we were going to wait this out. I haven't seen one client since I've been working here. Don't get me wrong now. I like the new wardrobe and all but, I need to earn a paycheck. I have bills to pay like everyone else, unless I'm being paid to be your private escort."

He tries to distract Yuki because he knows he cannot be caught up in sleeping with him. Ryo would have a fit, not to mention kill him. He doesn't think he could take the smaller man in hand to hand combat. With the blonde being, a third degree belt he doesn't want to take a chance on getting him too upset.

Yuki smiles at him, "You will be paid in the morning Dee if that is what you want or you can give your bills to me and I will take care of them for you. I told you before I will buy you anything you want, it's not a problem."

He slides his hand down Dee's arm. He tilts his head up and brushes his lips against his lightly. "Come with me there is one person, I do want you to meet, our host."

XXXXXXX

Ryo is in his bedroom changing clothes. He looks around feeling as if he is single once again. When Dee is at home, he fills the house with enough noise for three people and now with just him and Drew here alone, it feels empty.

He looks up as he hears Drew coming out of his room. He grabs his leather coat and slides his gun in the back of his pants. He is putting it on as he walks in the living room. He looks over at Drew and stops.

Drew is standing in front of the window with his hands in his pockets with a smile on his face. He's wearing a long tan coat with matching pants and a white turtle neck sweater. He has his hair pull back in a ponytail and the rest is hanging down his back. His dark gray eyes are sparkling as he watches Ryo.

"You look very nice Ryo."

Ryo smiles back at him, "You look pretty good yourself. You ready to go. I figure we would go to dinner and then check out the hot club of the moment. Have you been to National Underground? Some of the people at work say it's a nice place and I heard many celebrities come in and out. You might meet a girl there, who knows."

Drew stops smiling and looks at Ryo with a slight frown, "Why would you say that?"

"Didn't you tell me you broke up with your girlfriend?"

"Well yes I did say that but it doesn't mean I'm looking for anyone, special. Do I make you uncomfortable, Ryo? Is that why you're saying that?"

Ryo reaches out and touches his arm, "Look at me Drew." He raises his head and looks at the blonde detective. "I didn't mean anything by what I said. I just thought you should try to meet someone that can make you happy. You don't have to meet anyone if you don't want too. Besides, it's boys' night out and we can have fun just the two of us, okay?"

Drew smiles again, "I'm looking forward to going out. I hope Dee doesn't mind the two us being together."

"If he minds or not it's too late. I'm ready if you are." He smiles at Drew as he walks to the door opening it. Drew feels as if he is on a date with the blonde detective. He may belong to Dee, but tonight he belongs to him. He will make sure he makes the most of his time with the handsome detective tonight.

XXXXXXX

"Do you want to get something to eat first? Dee and I ate on the way home so I'm not that hungry but I noticed you hadn't cooked anything for yourself." He starts the car up and pulls away from the curb.

"I am a little hungry but you have to eat something with me. My treat okay, Ryo? Maybe you can have a salad because we will have drinks when we go out and you shouldn't drink on a semi-empty stomach. You know what happen the last time at my place."

Ryo laughs, "I won't forget that anytime soon. I'll join you and a salad sounds nice. We just may end up having a good time, Drew. I'm glad you agreed to come out tonight. I wanted to be out in the daytime but…Dee had other ideas." He says this in an inaudible voice and blushes.

Drew looks over at him and shakes his head_. 'Here Ryo is, going with a man and still blushing at the smallest of things, he is too adorable for words.' _

XXXXXXX

Dee is smiling and pretending he is having a good time. He looks around the room as Yuki hands him another glass. He looks at him and smile and turns around watching Ted. He is really spending a lot of time with the geezer. Maybe because he thinks he is safe. Dee chuckles and turns to Yuki and listens to the conversation he is having with the host. His name is Morgan Webb and he seems like a sleazy person. Yuki and he did not seem like the type to be best friends. He listens to see if they will reveal what type of business, he is runs.

Morgan looks over at Dee and smiles at him, "So, you're Yuki's little friend, huh?"

Dee looks at him over the rim of his glass and replies, "I can assure you there is nothing little about me. However, we are…friends for now. Yuki, excuse me for a moment, I'll let you catch up with…your friend."

He turns and strolls off walking towards the man he met earlier in the elevator. Jason is standing at the bar alone with his back turned to the room. Dee walks over to him and leans against the bar. "How are you enjoying yourself so far?"

He turns looking at Dee with a smirk, "It's the same old faces and quite a few new ones. Your face is new, for one. I see you're with the owner. How did you snag that plum assignment?"

Dee looks over at Yuki who is watching him with a slight frown on his face. Dee winks at him and he smiles, relaxing his whole body. He turns back to Morgan and continues his conversation.

Dee looks at Jason, "I see you haven't hooked up with anyone yet. What gives?"

Jason thanks the bartender and sips his drink as he looks around the room. "I'm here because I have to be. This isn't what I like to do. I'm more of a one on one type pf person. The last time I was at one of these mixers, somebody was hurt and then they died."

Dee stops the drink too his lips and looks over at him, "What do you mean, somebody died?"

"I don't know what happen but I think he was drugged. I could be wrong since I didn't hear anything about it. The police never asked any of us about it. I guess because the victim was gay. You know the police could care less about the gay citizens. They probably wish we didn't exist in the first place."

Dee smiles over at him and tells him, "I'm sure it's not that bad. Did you know the man who died, I mean was he a friend of yours or something?"

"We weren't close if that's what you mean. He didn't stay at the hotel like we do. He lived somewhere else. At a party like this, you just have to watch yourself. Say, when you leave here are you going back to Yuki's place or are you going to a night spot?"

Dee looks up at him and see he is looking at the two men that are about to join them. He straightens up and smiles as Yuki and Morgan approach.

"I see you're socializing. How are you Jason?" Yuki looks at Jason with a twinkle in his eyes.

Jason bows his head at the two men and looks at Dee then at Yuki. "I'm find Yuki and how are you? Hello Morgan, this seems like a nice party so far."

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself, Jason. Why don't you come with me and keep me company for a while?" He turns and looks at Dee, "That is…if you are finish with him."

"Dee will be rather busy himself, Morgan. If you will excuse us, do you mind if I show him your private party room?" He puts his arm around Dee's waist, and he looks down at him in puzzlement.

Yuki smiles at him, "Trust me you are going to love it. It helps to let go of your inhibitions. That's another reason I wanted to come here. Let's go downstairs, love."

Dee is almost in a panic when Yuki encircles his wrist with his soft fingers. Dee's first thought is to pull back and head for the door because it looks as if he has bitten off more than he can chew. He looks around and cannot come up with a reason to refuse.

He takes a deep breath and decides he has to get sick or come down with something before he can make a pass and he cannot get out of it. He turns to Yuki as he places his glass on the bar, "Ah…what do you mean private room. You're not talking about something freaky are you?" He looks at the older man with a smirk on his face. On the inside, his heart is beating at a drummer's pace. There is no way he is going through with something like that. He will love getting freaky with Ryo, but with Yuki, no way!

"What's the matter Dee? Don't you trust me? You will not have to do anything you don't want too. What do you think I am?" He looks in Dee's face with a slight frown. He leans over and whispers in his ear, "Besides, you will be in charge. I like being dominated sometimes and I know you will be very good at it, with your attitude."

Dee looks at him in surprise, "You want me to dominate you?" He looks at the older man and puts his hands in his pockets. "Lead the way. This should be interesting."

XXXXXXX

Ryo and Drew leave out of the restaurant laughing because the female host was flirting with Ryo when Drew picked up his hand and looked at her smiling. She grabbed his money off the table and strode off in a huff.

"You shouldn't have done that Drew. She was nice and very attentive. Now she thinks we are a couple. I don't think I'll be coming back here any time soon." He laughs again and Drew joins him.

"Don't worry about her. I left her a very generous tip. Now I see why Dee is always so angry. Everyone wants a part of you don't they Ryo. You are too nice but I'm happy about that."

Ryo slides his arm around Drew's shoulders and squeezes him. "I glad you're happy. Now let's go do some dancing, okay?"

XXXXXXX


	15. Everything changes

**Fresh Starts, Different Lives 14**

XXXXXXX

Dee looks around the room at the whips, chains and other leather paraphernalia and smiles. "This is what you're into Yuki?" He walks over, picks up one of the whips, and tries it out by giving it a snap. He smiles over at Yuki with heat in his green eyes.

What if he hurts him while trying this kinky stuff? Although there is suppose to be a safety word, what if he gets carried away with this shit! The whip feels good in his hand as if it were made for him. He hits the palm of his hand and smirks.

Yuki walks over to the cabinet and mixes drinks for them as Dee strolls around looking at everything. He stops at a table with stirrups. He runs his hand down the front, marveling at the softness of the suede and the small air holes embedded in the tan table. He looks at Yuki as he hands him a glass of red wine. He smiles as he takes that first sip.

Yuki puts his arm around Dee's waist and press his lips vehemently against the younger man's. He licks the outline of his mouth and stands back. He's watching Dee waiting, waiting for his commands.

Dee takes another sip, sets his glass down on the low table, reaches out, and unbuttons Yuki's shirt. He is looks in dark eyes that remind him so much of the man he loves he almost loses his composure.

As he spreads his shirt open, he fills a warmth flow through his body.

Dee splays his fingers over his chest and run his thumb across his nipple. Yuki lets out a moan and sways on his feet. Dee reaches out and slides his jacket off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. He picks up his wine and takes another sip and his eyes glaze over as he looks at the older man.

"Strip Slave and do it slowly." He stands with the wine glass in one hand and the small whip in his other. He watches as Yuki pulls his shirt off and walks over lifting his chin with the handle of the whip. "Keep you eyes on me at all times, Slave."

Yuki obeys and lets his shirt drop to the floor. He unbuckles his pants and steps out of them as they drop around his ankles. He stands looking at Dee with his black silk boxers straining against his erection. His body is quivering with anticipation. This is what he wants from the green-eyed man; orders, as if he is in fact his slave. Looking in his eyes, he melts. Dee watches as the change of emotions rush across his face. He stands back and points to the table with the stirrups.

XXXXXXX

Ryo and Drew arrive at the National Underground amid a crowd of people….

As they head to one of the bars, Ryo looks around thinking Dee will love coming here. Drew points to a vacant love seats in a corner and tells him to grab it and he will get them some drinks. Ryo heads in that direction while Drew goes to the bar.

As he is about to sit, he hears a familiar voice and turns with a smile on his face. "Hey Traci, how is it going?" He gives her a hug as she smiles at him in return.

"Everything is fine. Is Dee with you?" She looks over his shoulder for him because she knows Dee does not let Ryo out of his sight for long.

Ryo laughs and tells her Dee is working. "As a matter of fact he's at a party now. He's doing undercover work along with a couple of the other guys from the 27th."

"So, did you come along, tonight?"

"No I didn't, I'm with Drew. You remember him don't you? I thought it would be nice for him to get out and have a little fun. He's healing nicely and he's still in our custody for the time being." He looks over his shoulder for the tall raven-haired man. "Since Ed Briggs is on the loose he's staying with us indefinitely."

Traci gives him a coy smile, "If I remember correctly he has a crush on you doesn't he?"

At that time, Drew walks up with drinks for him and Ryo. At first, he does not recognize Agent Dalton so he looks at her with a frown, wondering if she is hitting on the detective. _'Oh shit not another one_!'

Ryo takes his drink from him, says thanks and turns back to Traci, "You remember Traci, don't you Drew?"

He looks at Ryo and back at Traci. She has on a slinky black dress with a split on the side that shows off her perfectly shaped legs. He stares at her and looks back at Ryo, "I'm afraid not Ryo, should I?"

Ryo and Traci look at each other and she smiles at him, "Maybe you don't remember me because I wasn't dressed this way. I'm agent Dalton. I helped Ryo with the counterfeit money case. You were hurt in the process and we were going to put you in protective custody." She looks at him with a smile on her beautiful face.

He cocks his head to the side and smiles, "Oh yes, you're with the FBI, am I right?"

She nods and he sticks his hand out shaking hers. "I'm sorry the lights in here are very low and at first I didn't recognize you. Ryo and I came here to have fun. Are you here along or with a date?"

I'm with a couple of friends why don't you join us? There's plenty of room." Traci looks at the two men thinking she could not do better than these two handsome men.

Drew smiles at Ryo and back at Traci, "We don't want to interrupt your plans. Some other time perhaps, okay?" He has a smile on his face that does not quite reach his eyes. He stands slightly in front of Ryo, as if blocking him and she tells Ryo she will see him later and leaves.

Ryo walks over to the love seat and sits down. Drew sits next to him, sets his glass on the low table next to him, and looks in Ryo's face, "I'm sorry if I seem rude just now but seeing her brings up everything I want to forget about. If she joins us, the subject of what has happen will come up and tonight I just want to enjoy myself."

Ryo sips his drink, "It's understandable, Drew. Don't give it another thought." He looks around the club, "Do you see anyone you want to dance with?"

Drew looks at the women and shakes his head, "I want to relax right now and then I might dance. How about you? Do you see anyone you would like to dance with?" He looks at Ryo over the rim of his glass.

"I asked you first so quit being coy." Ryo looks over his shoulder at a group of women in short skirts and very high heels, wondering how they can walk in them let along dance.

Drew looks in the same direction "Yes I do, but as I look around I don't see anyone else dancing together. I want to dance with you Ryo." He sets his glass down and looks at the blonde-haired man with a smile on his handsome face.

Ryo looks up at him as he rolls his eyes, "This is not a gay bar, Drew. Men don't dance together here, you know that."

"Relax, I'm only kidding. How about the ladies over there, they seem to be alone?" He points to two very pretty ladies and Ryo nods. They get up, approach them, and go out to dance floor.

Ryo and Drew are dancing with the women so they don't see when Ed comes in with two burley looking bodyguards. One of the men spot Drew on the dance floor and points him out to Ed. He looks over and sees him but he doesn't see Ryo. He chuckles and tells his boys to ease him off the dance floor and too the men's room.

XXXXXXX

Dee is leaning over the older man as he strokes his naked hips with the whip. "Are you sure this is what you want Yuki? I don't want to hurt you so why don't we pick out a safety word, one that you feel comfortable using."

Yuki is lying on the soft table with his arms stretched and laced with leather fur lined straps. The ones on his ankles are a little tight but he feels the tighter the better. His skin tingles as Dee rubs the whip across his tan butt. "You have smooth skin Yuki-san, I'm almost sorry to mark it up."

Dee stands back and brings the whip down with medium force. Yuki flinches but doesn't cry out like Dee expect, so he snaps him a second time with a little more force. He watches as he tightens his muscles but he doesn't make a sound.

Dee rubs his hands across his hips and pinches, "Ahh…yes Dee that feels good." He squirms a little on the cushioned table.

The tall dark-haired man smiles to himself. "I don't remember giving you permission to speak, slave. Now you will have to be punished." He pulls his hand back and hits him three times in rapid succession. Dee looks down at the marks on Yuki's hips that are crisscrossing his whole bottom half.

The older man is panting as he moans trying not to make a sound. He turns his head too the side looking at Dee wondering is he notices how hard he is right now.

Dee reaches out stroking him slowly, "So this is what you like." He moves his hand under his body and can feel his erection. "You're pretty hard aren't you? But, I'm wondering how hard you can get before you explode." He takes another sip from his wine glass and sets it down on the table. He shakes his head as he feels the strong liquid rush through his body making him feel warm all over.

Dee opens the top three buttons on his shirt. His tie hangs loosely around his long slim neck as he brings it to his mouth, wiping it slowly. '_Is there something in the wine? Shit! There has to be! Why am I feeling like this?'_

He looks over at Yuki, picks up his glass, and sticks his tongue inside but it tastes like his own drink. He sets it down, picks his glass back up, and sniffs it. All he smells is the heavy bouquet of the wine and nothing else. He sets it back down and walks to the head of the table Yuki is strapped too. "Did you put something in my wine, Yuki?" He is bending next to his head speaking in a low voice as if he can be overheard.

Yuki turns his head looking at Dee. He looks into his green eyes and closes his own. He says in an inaudible voice. "There might be something in it to heighten our pleasure, Dee. Whatever it is I promise it won't hurt you."

Dee rises up and looks down at him in anger and starts taking the leather bindings off. He is quiet as he looks at the older man. He is wondering if he is about to blow his cover he is so furious. He clamps down on his jaw, picks up Yuki's clothes, and throws them at his head.

"I don't like drugs and I don't like drug users. I'll try playing your games but if drugs are involved count me out." He turns on his heels and leaves a naked and surprised Yuki alone, calling for him to come back.

XXXXXXX

Ryo and Drew are on the dance floor when he notices two men look as if they are moving in Drew's direction. The detective is dancing with a beautiful brunette and he turns her so he can keep an eye on Drew who seems oblivious to the men. Ryo watches as they positions themselves one on either side of him. Then it seems as if Drew just disappears. Ryo makes his way over to where he has seen him last but the three of them leave the floor.

XXXXXXX

The two men ease on the dance floor and ones sticks a gun in his side and he other gets in front of him and lead him off the floor to the back. As they go towards the back door, Traci is leaving the ladies room and notices the look on his face. She turns and doesn't see Ryo and watches as the one in the back gives him a slight push.

She reaches in her purse and dials Ryo's cell. She still has him on speed dial in case he and Dee were to break up. She watches as they meet up with Ed Briggs. She moves over behind a tall planter as she tries to get closer to see where they are going.

XXXXXXX

Ryo is looking around wildly for Drew and apologizes to his partner as he rushes over to the last spot he saw Drew. He asks his dance partner what happen and she says he just walked off with two men. She points in the direction they went; he thanks her, and heads for the back. His phone rings and he takes it out of his pocket as he continues on his way.

"Ryo this is Traci, Ed Briggs has Drew and they're in the back of the club. I'm following them now, so hurry." She hangs up the phone and sidles her cell in and her gun out. She puts it down by her side and as she watches from a distance, she sees one of the men punch him in he ribs.

She comes out in the open and yells, "Freeze!"

They turn and look at her in surprise and one of them grabs Drew in a chokehold shielding his body with Drew in front. He has a gun to Drew's head as he stares her down.

"Drop the gun and kick it over here, or I blow his fucking head off!"

Some of the patrons see what is going on and run screaming towards the front, yelling they have guns. This is what Ryo comes up on when he makes it to the back.

No one sees Ryo as he gets in position behind the planter. He looks down the barrel of his gun at the person holding Drew and can see his finger is on the trigger but it is not cocked. He thinks he has Traci because she is a woman, so he bluffs.

"Let him go and you can walk out of here, but if you hurt him I will shoot you! Let him go!" She has her gun pointed at him and the other one pulls his gun and aims it at her. "Now what are you going to do, bitch.

Before he can pull the trigger, a shot ring out and he falls back dropping his gun. Traci keeps her eyes on the one holding Drew as he looks down at his companion and shoots him in the head.

Drew falls forward on his hands and knees covered in the goon's blood. He looks up at Ryo as rushes towards him. Ryo stops to pick up the gun and puts it in his pocket. He pulls out his cell and phone calls the precinct to send over some back up. He squats in front of Drew and asks if he is okay.

Drew looks up at him and shakes his head. "I thought they were going to kill me. I thought my time was up until she came."

Traci tells the bouncers what happen and asks them to keep everyone away from the crime scene. She walks over to the thugs and tells Ryo, "So much for that one. He's dead and the other one probably won't make it through the night." She looks over at Drew and smile at him. He looks up at her and tells her thank you.

Ryo helps him up and turns to her, "Yes, thank you Traci, I owe you one. If you hadn't seen them they would have killed him for sure."

"Are you sure you're okay Drew? I'm taking you to the hospital anyway just to get you checked out." He turns to Traci, I guess when all the shit hit the fan Ed Briggs got the hell out of here. I'm calling the commissioner and tell him what happen and he can talk to the DA and have him picked up."

XXXXXXX

Drew sits on one of the planters, "Ryo I just want to go home. I don't want to go back to the hospital; they might want to keep me."

Ryo pats his head as if he were a child, "They won't keep you Drew and if they did I will stay with you, so don't worry, okay?" Drew looks at him with fear in his eyes, "You can't stay with me all night! What about Bikky, isn't he coming home tonight?"

Ryo smiles as he touches his shoulder, "I feel as if this is my fault and Bikky will be fine. I called and he's staying with his friend Lai for the night. If I hadn't brought you here this would have never happen, so I'm staying with you no matter what happens, okay?"

The police and two ambulances show up and go to each man. Drake and the chief come in and look around for Ryo. The chief spots him and comes over wanting to know what happen. He gives him the guns including his own and Drake bags the two from the thugs. The chief puts Ryo's gun in his pocket. He turns to Traci, thanks her, and asks for her gun. She hands it to him and they all head out.

XXXXXXX

Ryo takes Drew to the hospital and takes a seat in the examining room with him. Drew lies back on the bed holding his ribs. When he was hit, it felt as if his ribs had cracked and he knows if they have, he may have to spend the night in the hospital.

The last thing he wants is to spend the night away from Ryo. He has become an important part of his life and with Ryo just coming home today; he didn't want to be apart from him.

Ryo's phone rings and he takes it out looking at it. He answers and it's Dee. He tells Drew he will be right outside the door, and goes in the hall.

XXXXXXX

"That was quick! How did you find out what happen?" Ryo is chuckling in the phone.

"What are you talking about? I called the house and didn't get an answer so I called your cell. Are you all right, babe? What happen and where are you?" Dee can feel himself about to panic.

Ryo looks around, to makes sure he is not disturbing anyone. "Whoa Dee, what do you want me to answer first? I'm at County General Hospital. I was kind of, in a gun…fi…wi...Dre…"

"Ryo, Ryo! You're breaking up! You're where?" The line goes dead and Dee looks at his phone, calls back, and gets no answer.

Ryo on the other hand is trying to talk to dead air. He folds the phone and returns it to his pocket. As he turns to go back in, a doctor comes and goes to Drew. He follows him in and decides to find a phone and call Dee later.

XXXXXXX

Dee looks down at his phone, '_did Ryo say he is at the hospital?'_ He paces in the bathroom and decides to find JJ and Ted. Maybe they heard something or he can go to the hospital himself. Then he thinks about he came with Yuki in his limo and Ryo has his car. He goes out of the bathroom in search of one of his friends.

When he gets to the main ballroom, he sees Yuki speaking with the host, sidesteps them, and finds JJ. He pulls him to the side, tells him something has happen and Ryo is at the hospital, and wants to know if he has heard anything.

"No senpai, I haven't heard anything. When did you find this out?" JJ speaks low so they won't be overheard.

"I just talked to him on the phone and we were cut off. He was trying to tell me but I think his battery went out. Why don't you call Drake and see what is going on. You know what forget it. Did you drive here, because I need to borrow your car, dude."

"I'm coming with you, just let me tell Ted and I'll meet you at the front door." He disappears and Dee heads for the front door. Yuki walks up to him as he waits for JJ and touches him lightly on the arm. "Are you leaving Dee?"

He turns and looks at him with a frown, "Yes…I have an emergency."

"Are you still upset with me? I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't think it would upset you the way it did. Why don't you let me take you where you need to go? I promise, I will stay in the car and just drop you off. We need to talk, Dee."

Dee stares at him intently, wondering if he should just get out while he has the chance. "It's no big deal. I have a ride so I'll get in touch with you later, Yuki." JJ walks into the foyer and Dee nods at him, "I have to go." He and JJ leave out and Yuki looks at the two of them and calls his driver over.

"Get the car; I want to see where he goes."

XXXXXXX

As they get in the car Dee lights a cigarette, "Did you get in touch with Drake yet?"

"JJ glances at him, "No, why don't you call him now. Ted said he will meet us at the hospital as soon as he can get away." JJ laughs, "He seems to be enjoying himself even though he's straight. Who would have thought it?"

Dee laughs with him, "Yeah, when I came in and saw him with that old dude I almost choked. I never knew he could play a gay man so well. I can't wait to tease him about it." He is waiting for Drake to pick up and says hello after what seems like forever.

"Yo, Drake, what's going on?"

"Ryo and Traci were in a shootout at a club, dude."

"What! Is he alright, tell me he didn't get hit?"

JJ looks at him, "What happen?" Dee waves his hand at him to be quiet.

"No, he's okay, he shot one of the men and Traci shot the other. One is in the morgue and the other is in the hospital. Where's JJ?"

"Fuck that! Why is Ryo at the hospital if he isn't hurt? Was Traci shot? Why were they at a club? I don't remember him telling me he was going to a damn club!"

"He's with the guy the two of you are protecting. I think he was hurt during all the melee. Is JJ with you?"

Dee sighs and gives the phone to JJ, "He wants to talk to you."

JJ takes the phone as Dee sits back relived to know Ryo is not hurt. So, he's with Drew. He did mention he was taking him out for some fun but a club!

XXXXXXX

Yuki's driver is following behind JJ and Dee at a safe distance. When they pull into the hospital parking lot Yuki tells him to go around the front and see where he goes.

Matoh parks the car and get out and into the hospital. He goes through emergency when he spots the two detectives walking down the corridor and stop at the desk. He waits until they leave before going to the desk himself.

XXXXXXX

Dee and JJ arrive at the room Drew is in and see Ryo helping Drew to his wheel chair. He has to stay overnight and Ryo has told him he will stay with him. They both look up as Dee and JJ come through the door.

"What the hell happen, Ryo?" Dee looks from him to Drew.

"Dee! What are you doing here?" Ryo smiles and goes over to him. The younger man takes him in his arms, "Thank god you're okay, I was so worried!"

The dark haired man grabs Ryo and hugs him and he looks up in Dee's face, "As you can see I'm fine." He turns and looks over at Drew. "He's the one that is hurt." He pulls out of Dee's arms and looks at the way he is dressed and over at JJ.

"You two look very sharp, don't they Drew?" He smiles at JJ over Dee's shoulder. "Did you leave the party because of this?"

JJ runs his fingers through his silver hair and answers, "Dee thought you had somehow got yourself shot so we had to come running. I'm happy to see you're okay, Ryo. Do you mind telling us what happen, and where is agent Dalton?"

"She is down at the station. I came here with Drew because he has some busted ribs. They were trying to take him out of the club and Traci saw them. She is the one that saved Drew, I'm happy to say."

They all look up when the doctor comes in. "We're going to have to keep you over night. Someone will be in to take you to your room in a bit." Drew looks over at Ryo with tears pooling in his light blue eyes, "Ryo…"

Dee watches in shock as Ryo walks over to him and pulls him in his arms. "Don't worry Drew; I'll be here with you."

JJ looks at the two men and grabs Dee's arm leading a unbelievable Dee out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Fresh Starts, Different Lives 15**

XXXXXXX

Chapter 15

XXXXXXX

Dee follows JJ out of the room and as the door swings close he looks over his shoulder. He cannot believe Ryo is treating Drew as if he is his lover! He pulls away from JJ and starts back into the room. "Let go of me JJ! What the hell is going on?"

JJ looks at Dee saying, "Why don't you wait Dee. Ryo knows what he's doing. Drew is upset right now and Ryo is only being a friend. Don't go in there yelling and upset the both of them."

Dee stops at the door and looks through the glass at the two of them. Ryo may be trying to be a friend but from where he is standing it, looks like more than that. He turns and looks past JJ. He narrows his eyes at what looks like Yuki's chauffeur walking out the emergency doors.

He smiles to himself, '_So he followed me here.'_ He walks over to JJ. "Let's get out of here. I think the owner had me followed, dude. I have to get out of here, take me to the hotel, no wait I'll talk to my stalker." He looks over his shoulder, "There's nothing I can do here right now. I'll talk with Ryo later."

XXXXXXX

Ryo looks down at Drew, "I'm going to explain to Dee about the promise I made to you. I'll be just outside the door."

"You don't have to stay Ryo; I know he may be upset about this."

"Nonsense, I'll be right back." He goes out into the waiting area looking for Dee and over to the nurses' station. "Did you see two men in formalwear leave?"

The nurse looks up with a frown that turns into a smile when she looks into his face. "Yes I did. They left about five minutes ago."

He thanks her and goes over to the double doors. He looks out into the parking lot and does not see either one of them. He sighs and heads back inside, too wait with Drew.

XXXXXXX

Yuki sits in the back seat sipping champagne while waiting on his driver. Coming to the hospital is a surprise to him. This is the last place he thought Dee would come. Could he have a relative in here? A lover maybe, someone that is so important to him, that he would leave his side? Then he remembers he knows nothing about Dee and that is the first thing he has to rectify.

As he muses about Dee, his chauffeur comes back to the car. He gets in, looks back at his employer, and tells him about Dee going to the emergency room to see someone that was in a shootout.

"Did you find out who that person is?"

His name is Andrew Adams, he was with a friend I think, and anyway the police brought him in. There are a lot of officers there and I didn't want to ask too many questions." He turns back in his seat.

"Tomorrow, I want you to find out about this Andrew person and let me know his relationship to Dee. Make sure this is your top priory." There is a knock at the window and he turns looking in Dee's face. He lets his down window and smiles at the dark haired man.

"I guess you caught me."

"Open the door, Yuki." He opens the door and Dee gets in. "What are you doing here?"

"You had me curious as to what would take you away like that. Is it a relative or something? I notice scores of police milling about. What happen?"

Dee reaches in the mini fridge and takes out a bottle of water. He looks at Yuki as he opens it. "A friend of mine was caught in the cross-fire at a night club, but he's fine. I didn't need to come but I'm glad I did. Now I know I don't have to worry." He takes a sip from the bottle and sighs. "You shouldn't have followed me." He loosens his tie, as he lies back in his seat.

Yuki looks at him over the rim of his glass, "Are you trying to hide something from me?"

"Whether or not I am hiding something is not the question. The point is not you, nor will any of your minions stalk me. Contrary to what you believe, I do not belong to you. If you want to continue seeing me, you will abide by those rules. Do I make myself clear, if not, say so and I will take a cab home."

"Okay Dee, you win. I apologize and it will not happen again. You are such a diva for someone I haven't had the pleasure of sleeping with." He turns and looks at Dee, "You do plan on sleeping with me at some point don't you?"

Dee lays his head back on the cushions and sighs deeply, "I said I would do I?" Now he knows how Ryo used to feel when he was pressuring him to have sex and he wasn't ready. If he had to wait for almost two years, why couldn't he play it off as his partner did?

"Don't scowl Dee. It makes you look grumpy. Have you finished here?" He lightly strokes Dee's thigh as he waits on an answer.

XXXXXXX

Ryo heads back to Drew's room to wait with him when Traci stops him on his way. "Ryo, how is Drew, is he hurt?"

"Yes, he has a couple of cracked ribs. That's better than what he would have had if you didn't step in when you did. Thanks a lot for your help, Traci."

"When I saw him with those goons, my heart almost stopped. He was looking around for you I'm sure." She smiles at Ryo as she tells him she has spoken to the chief and she will get her gun back in the morning.

Ryo looks through the glass at Drew as he holds his side with a grimace on his handsome face. He turns to Traci and tells her, "I think I better go back in with Drew. He is more upset than he is letting on and I don't want to leave him alone."

Traci gives him a small smile, "I understand, Ryo. I told them about seeing Ed Briggs, so they have an APB out on him as we speak. It's just a matter of time before he is back in custody."

Ryo touches Traci's arm, tells her thanks for her help, and opens the door going inside. Drew looks up at him giving him a small smile. He spots Traci behind him and the smile freezes on his face. "I didn't know you were here Traci. Thank you for coming to my rescue the way you did. I don't know what would have happen if you weren't there."

Ryo laughs, "I would have found you sooner or later you know. Besides, I was headed to the back when she called to let me know where you were."

He looks at Ryo in alarm, "I didn't mean it like that Ryo! I know you would have been there. When we were on the floor dancing I could feel your eyes on me."

Traci looks from one to the other. "Is there something you two want to tell me?"

Ryo walks over and puts his hand on Drew's shoulder, "I thought he needed some fun so I brought him out tonight. He's been in the house since he left the hospital. Right now, I feel it's my fault for him having to go through the shit he did tonight. Next time he doesn't leave my side."

Drew looks up at Ryo smiling, "You always blame yourself for what happens to me. Put the blame where it belongs, on Mr. Briggs. He's the one that is determined to have me killed."

Ryo ruffles his hair, "Nothing will happen to you on my watch. You're our top priority Drew and I also consider you a friend." Ryo looks up as the attendant comes in to take Drew up to his room.

She smiles at him as she goes behind his wheel chair, "My name is Cindy and I will be taking you up to your room now. Do you have everything, sir?"

Ryo grabs his jacket and tells her he is going up with him. "Okay then, shall we be on our way. There are a lot of officers out there so we may have to steer around them."

Traci looks at her with a smile, "They're with us. This is a very special person here, so please be careful with him." She stands back out of the way as the attendant pushes his wheelchair.

Ryo shakes hands with Traci, thanks her again and follows Drew to his room.

XXXXXXX

Dee is in Yuki's study sipping brandy with his host. Yuki is standing in front of the large fireplace with his back to the young detective. He is wondering if Dee is indeed involved with the man named Andrew Adams. He feels Dee is seeing someone because of his insistence on having the whole day to take care of prior plans. He turns slowly and looks in Dee's face.

Dee meets his dark eyes that are so much like Ryo's eyes. He gives the older man a soft smile. "Is something on your mind Yuki? You look as if you are deep in thought."

"My thoughts are about you Dee. I'm wondering, what it is I have to do, to get you in my arms for one night. I'm a pitcher and I can only assume you are too. However, right now, I want you so badly I'll take top or bottom. What will you take Dee, and what do I have to do to have you?"

Dee watches him with a glassy stare. He's wondering if Ryo and Drew are more to each other than they pretend to be. Having sex with someone else has never crossed his mind before but…this man… this man that reminds him so much of Ryo, is willing and he wants him so badly. Maybe just maybe he can erase the image of Ryo and Drew out of his mind for now. No one has too know because if they did…

"Well Dee, what do I have to do?"

Dee clears his throat, "I don't know Yuki, and right now I'm at a lost. I like you and you are a very attractive man…"

"But…I feel there is a but in there somewhere, am I correct, Dee?" He smiles at Dee with his head cocked to the side.

Dee gets up and walks over to him. He puts his hand out and strokes the side of his face, "I don't like being the flavour of the month Yuki, and I have the distinct impression that this is all it is to you. You plan on dumping me when someone younger or more appealing comes along and I know I won't take kindly to that."

He drops his hand and sticks it in his pocket, "You don't know me. I'm a very vindictive person and I won't be played with, by you."

Yuki shakes his head and sighs, "Dee I've never known any one like before. You make me do things that I have never done before. When I tell you I want you, you can believe I'm not playing games. There is only one man I have ever pulled from the escort service and he is happy being on his own now. We came to a mutual understanding and now he runs the service." He looks at Dee face and can see the amusement playing across his lips.

"What's so funny?" He looks at him with a frown.

"Oh, nothing…well you in a way." Dee gives him a smirk and sips on his brandy.

"You find me amusing, Dee?"

"In a way, yes. You think, after you are through with me I would want to run your escort service? Or do you have something different in mind for me?"

Yuki stares at Dee through narrowed eyes, "I never said that. I was only telling you this is what he chose to do. We didn't have a love connection if that is what you are thinking."

Dee walks over to the fireplace and looks down at the leaping flames. "Are you saying we do?"

Yuki walks up behind him and Dee can feel a different heat as he stands close and wraps his arms around his waist. "We could have, if that is what you want. I already want you by my side, Dee."

He looks down at the man's hands encircling his waist and sighs, "Yuki, why are you saying this? Is this what you think I want to hear? I was involved with someone and now I don't know where I stand. Being with you is hard and I don't want to use you to replace him."

The dark eyed man puts his chin on Dee's shoulder, "I'll take you any way I can have you Dee. I promise you won't regret it. Are you speaking of the man in the hospital tonight?"

Dee steps out of his arms as he turns facing him. "No, he's just a…friend and nothing more. I'm sorry Yuki but I have too go back to my hotel room. I've hade to much too drink and with the drugs you put in my wine earlier I'm not feeling to hot. Right now I don't know what I'm saying. We can pick this up later. I have to go now." He is wondering if Ryo is home because he needs to talk to him and let him know what is going on with this man.

Yuki walks over to the door and calls his driver and turns back too Dee. "I'll have my chauffer take you there but tomorrow I want to see you. I have some meetings in the morning until late afternoon so I will see you later in the day. Is that okay with you?

"Yeah, that's fine. I have some errands to run anyway." He waves as he goes out the door.

XXXXXXX

Ryo stands besides Drew's bed adjusting his pillows. "I'm sorry this happen to you. I feel it's my entire fault. I should have kept a better eye on you."

Drew looks up at Ryo with a smile, "I told you before it's not your fault. Besides I wanted to go out and see the city for a bit."

"Well now they have an APB out on Ed Briggs, so you won't have him to worry about the next time we go out." Ryo pushes the hair back on his forehead.

One of the officers comes to the door and pokes his head in. "Det. Mc Lean, may I speak to you for a minute?"

Ryo looks at him and nods. He turns back to Drew, "I'll be right outside, okay?" He walks too the door and pulls it up behind him, "What is it officer?"

"The Chief called and said to let you know they have picked up the perpetrator. He thought you would want to know. He thinks something is wrong with your phone, sir."

Ryo pulls out his cell and sees it is turned off, and then he remembers he turned it off to save the battery. He turns it back on and it beeps to let him know he has voicemail. "Thanks, I forgot I turned it off. How long will you be out here officer?"

He answers with,"I'll be here until six in the morning, sir."

"Good that's what I was hoping. I may have to leave for awhile and I don't want him alone regardless. Your partner is with you I suppose, although I don't see him?"

"He left too get us some coffee, did you want some sir, I could get you a cup?" The uniform officer looks at Ryo expectantly. _'Man I'm not into guys but this one can make me change my mind. I heard he was handsome but I didn't expect this!'_

Ryo chuckles at him, "Not right now but thank you officer…" he looks at his nameplate and it has his name as Cory Benson. "Officer Benson, I may take you up on that offer later." He turns and goes back into the room with Drew.

XXXXXXX

Dee lies back on his bed wondering if Ryo is at home or still at the hospital with Drew. _'He's just too nice for his own good. I hope Drew doesn't take advantage and thinks he can just move in on Ryo.'_

He groans and rolls over hugging his pillow. Tomorrow he'll go into the precinct and find out what is going on. This is sheer torture right now and he doesn't know what to do without blowing his cover. Yuki is pressuring him and it's been awhile since anyone has chased him. It kind of feels like old times but if he doesn't talk to Ryo soon he may just take Yuki up on his offer.

XXXXXXX


	17. Once more with feeling

**Fresh Starts, Different Lives 16**

XXXXXXX

Chapter 16

XXXXXXX

The next morning at the hospital, after spending the night with Drew, Ryo is getting him ready to go back too his apartment.

"You have everything Drew?" Ryo looks around the small room to make sure nothing is left behind.

The nurse comes in with a wheel chair, "I have your transportation right here Mr. Adams. Are you all packed and ready to go?" She smiles at Drew as she moves over to help him to the chair.

"Thanks a lot but, do I really have to ride in this thing? I can walk find on my own. My legs weren't damaged, just my ribs."

Ryo chuckles, "It's going to be a strain walking with those injured ribs, Drew. Trust me I know. When the pain medication wears off you're really going to feel it."

Drew is holding his side and looking at Ryo. He looks over at the nurse, "This is just until we get to the entrance, right?"

"Of course Mr. Adams, after that you're on your own or should I say your partner's capable hands." She turns and beams at Ryo giving him a wink.

Ryo says, "Oh no, it's not what you think. We're just friends."

She sighs, "Too bad. We all thought you were lovers as cute as the two of you are together. I'm sorry for the mix up. When you stayed with him all night we got it into our heads you were a couple."

Drew looks at Ryo as he blushes, "No, this man already belongs to someone else. Like he said we're just friends and that's the way it is going to stay, right Ryo?"

Ryo grabs Drew's jacket and heads for the door, "Let's just get out of here. I still have to go to work."

XXXXXXX

Dee arrives at the precinct and heads for the elevator to take him to the fourth floor. As he waits, Drake joins him with a big smile on his face.

"Dee, is that you dude? Long time no see. We thought you may have quit on us or is the big boss keeping you that busy?" He pats him on the back as Dee scowls at him.

"I guess everybody knows, huh? Have you seen Ryo today?"

Drake smiles up at him, "Last I heard, he was with Drew at the hospital. He's getting out today so he should be coming in. You haven't talked to him, yet?"

"I talked to him for a minute last night and then I had to leave with JJ. I'll be glad when all this shit is over. I came to talk with the Chief and see how much longer I have to stay undercover like this."

They both get on the elevator and ride to the fourth floor. Drake looks over at Dee, "I know how you feel. I kind of miss having JJ for a partner, you know. I mean Marty is okay but JJ always keeps me on my toes. I miss the little spazz at times."

Dee laughs, "Come on dude, I already know you and JJ have something going, so don't deny it. I'm not one to spread gossip about my friends. I know how hard it is for you. It was hard for Ryo at first too and look at him now."

XXXXXXX

Marty is at his desk talking to Fritz when the two detectives walk up.

"Well, well, look who has decided to grace us with his presence. How are you Dee? Good to see you, man." Marty nods at his temporary partner.

Dee smiles as he looks around, "I see nothing has changed. Where is Ted, didn't he come in today?"

Marty looks over his shoulder, "He's in the break room with the Commissioner. By the way did you know Rose got his sight back?"

"You're fucking kidding me! That's great! You say he's in the break room?" He turns and heads for the break room and the Commissioner. Marty chuckles, "I didn't know he would be happy to know the Commissioner can see again."

Drake smiles as he looks at Dee's back, "He gave the Commissioner blood remember? I guess he feels responsible for what happens too him. At least that's what I think." Both men look at each other and laugh, at the thought Dee could feel responsible for anyone but Ryo.

XXXXXXX

Dee walks in on the Commissioner and Ted. They are discussing the case and what they have come up with so far.

"Hey Commish, I hear you can see again."

Berkeley Rose turns at the sound of Dee's voice and faces him. "You heard right Det. Laytner. I see you look the same."

Dee scowls at him, "Are you saying my good looks haven't change? If you are, I agree with you there."

"Nice to see you too, where's your partner? I heard there was some trouble last night and you went to the hospital. You could have blown your cover Det. Laytner."

"I know how to handle myself, Commissioner. As far as he is concerned, I went to see about a friend. You're not worried about me are you?" He gives Berkeley a big grin.

Berkeley waves his hand and sits down at the table. "I'm thinking about taking over operations here so I can free up the other officers on this case. Ryo should be arriving shortly. He and Drew left the hospital a couple of hours ago."

Dee gives him a smirk, "You've talk to Ryo?"

"Yes, he called this morning. He said as soon as he gets Mr. Adams settled, he's coming in to give his statement." Rose cuts his eyes at Dee, "Is there trouble in paradise Detective?"

Dee walks over to the coffee machine and pours a cup of coffee, "No, sorry to disappoint you Commissioner, but everything is fine between us."

He turns around and looks at the Commissioner as he sips on his coffee. He hopes everything is fine between them. Ryo was all over Drew last night and he did get angry. However, he trusts Ryo and he knows there is no way he is falling for Drew. Ryo loves him and he loves Ryo. No one is coming between the two of them, no way and no how.

XXXXXXX

Ryo arrives at the precinct and Janet tells him Dee is here, so he rushes up the stairs instead of using the elevator. He lands on the fourth floor out of breath as he looks around for Dee. He looks over at Marty and Drake, "Where's Dee?" He looks around in all directions, "Janet said he's here."

Marty chuckles, "He's in the break room. The Commissioner is in there and we…" Ryo is not waiting for the rest of his sentence, as he heads for the break room.

XXXXXX

Ryo walks into the break room as Dee tells Commissioner Rose everything is fine between them. He smiles and walks through the door. "Hello Dee, I'm glad to see you today." He gives his lover a bright smile to which he smiles back.

"Hey Ryo, I miss you partner. If you have a minute I need to go over some things with you." Dee is smiling with a twinkle in his green eyes.

Ryo looks at him with a coy smile, "If you're finished here, I guess we can go over your…things back in our office."

Everyone else looks from one man to the other. Rose is about to interrupt when his assistant slash bodyguard stops him, "Wait, Berkeley, don't say anything." He puts his hand on the Commissioner's shoulder. From the looks of things, they are the only two people in the room. Neither one would be capable of hearing anyone right now.

Ryo turns and heads out the door with Dee following close behind. Berkeley Rose looks at the two men with his mouth open. Kyle smiles down at him, "You see…neither one would have heard you. They're so wrapped up in each other; the rest of the world doesn't exist for them."

XXXXXXX

Dee walks into his office behind Ryo and closes the door. He looks at his lover as he turns and comes in his arms. Ryo wraps his arms around Dee's neck and he wraps his arms around his waist. They come together in a passionate embrace. Dee kisses Ryo with no holds barred and Ryo kisses him with a fire that has no chance of being quenched soon.

Ryo moans into the kiss and whispers, "Dee, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Ryo." Dee tells him in a husky voice. He slides his hands up and down his lover's back in small sensual movements. "But I missed this most of all. I'm getting away tonight and coming over, okay"

Ryo pulls back and looks him in the face, "Do you think that's wise, Dee? You say he has you in that hotel and you're not able to leave when you want too. We don't want to blow your cover."

Dee drops his arms, "Shit! Fuck! I'm tired of this shit! Being away from you is killing me, not to mention my sex life. Every time I think of you, I feel it down here." He strokes the front of his pants as he looks in his lover's face. "I still haven't found out anything on that place yet and I'm starting to think this is all a waste of time."

Ryo puts his hand on his sleeve, "You need to give it more time, Dee. Why don't you give me what you have learned so far, okay?" Dee walks over to his desk and sits. The phone rings and he picks it up and says hello. He looks at Ryo as he tells the caller he will leave now. He hangs up the phone and stands, "I have to go talk to the Commissioner."

He goes to the door pulling it open and sees JJ about to knock. "Hey, JJ, did you just get here?" He steps back as if he expects the eager detective to jump him.

"Relax Dee; I came to give Ryo my report. Are you leaving now?" He looks around him at Ryo and then back in his face.

"I have to speak too Rose. I'll catch up with you later." He smiles at Ryo over his shoulder and heads for the Commissioner's office.

XXXXXXX

JJ hands the report to Ryo and walks casually over to Dee's desk. He pulls his chair out and sits as he watches Ryo read his report. Ryo looks at him with a smirk, "You and Dee were followed last night?"

JJ chuckles, "He didn't tell you?"

"Well, we didn't get a chance to talk. The Commissioner called him to his office. Why don't you tell me what you didn't put in the report, JJ?"

"Every thing is in the report. After Dee got into the car, they sat there for a minute and then drove off. You know the windows are tinted so I couldn't see inside. All I know is Mr. Yuki was in the back." He looks at Ryo slyly, "You do know he considers Dee his personal property. Whenever I run into him or Dee, they are together."

Ryo smiles over the report at JJ, "That is his job, JJ or are you trying to say something else?"

"No, no, it's just that if it were me, then I would probably be upset. You know Dee is a very handsome man. It's hard not to fall for him once he turns on his charm."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that JJ. However, it seems that even if he doesn't turn on the charm there are those that fall anyway." He looks pointedly at JJ, "Am I right…JJ?"

JJ gets up and heads for the door with a redden face. He puts his hand on the knob as he counters, "It seems you have more than me top worry about, Ryo. This man is serious about Dee and knowing him he just may have Dee followed everywhere he goes. I'm telling you it's just a matter of time before he has Dee, and then what will you do?" With that last statement, he walks out the door.

XXXXXXX

Dee knocks on the Commissioner's door before going in. "What's up Rose?" He looks around the office and notices the soft lighting. He smiles over at his boss. "It looks rather dim in here. Is it because of your eyes or you don't want to see my handsome face?"

Rose smiles at him as he leans back in his chair. He nods to his bodyguard and he leaves out. Kyle touches Dee's shoulder as he exits and winks at him. Dee turns and gives him a smile.

"Detective Laytner, first I want to thank you again for saving my life. With that being said, I have some news I don't think you're going to like." Dee raises a hand and takes a seat. He gets comfortable and gives the older man a smirk.

"Why do I have the feeling you are about to tell me, my undercover job has taken a turn for the worst?" Dee sits back and steeple his fingers under his chin as he stares at Rose.

"Quite the contrary Detective, I think you are doing a wonderful job. Yuki Sagano is taken by you and what we want is for you to start sending in your reports by phone. From now on you will report directly to me."

Dee glares at him as he sits up, "Why in the hell is that! This assignment belongs to Ryo and me! We're the ones calling the shots, not you!"

Rose shakes his head, "I told you it is bad news but don't fly off the handle. Yuki is digging into Mr. Adams background and it's probably because you rushed to the hospital last night. He thinks you are seeing him and so he is having him investigated."

Dee puts his hand over his mouth in surprise. "Shit. I forgot, he did follow me. He would never think I was there because of Ryo." He looks up at Rose, "How do you know this commissioner?"

"That's my job to know Dee. From now on, if you hear something about anyone and especially Ryo, you are not to show up unexpectedly. It seems he must be serious about you Detective and we don't want any slip ups. If he asks you about Mr. Adams, you need to make something up, okay. We don't want you to have any contact with Ryo whatsoever. I have word that Yuki is involved with the person that is drugging these men before they're killed. The man we are looking for is a doctor that was released from prison a few months ago. He's the one that is manufacturing the drug and we have reason to believe Mr Yuki is his financial backer. This drug is found in their systems and we need you to find out his link to the ex-doctor."

Dee sighs, "If you know who it is why don't we just arrest him? I don't understand what the problem is on that."

"The problem is we don't have enough evidence to get him on a murder charge. We could arrest him now and all we can charge him with is drugs. We want him in connection with the murder of all the young men that have been killed, Detective."

Dee sits back and contemplates what the Commissioner has told him. He knows Yuki was with him when the last murder occurred, so he isn't the one killing the escorts. However, if he knows who is doing this then he is a viable person that can testy against this doctor.

As Dee thinks over the news, he has just received, the phone rings and Rose answers. He says a few words and hangs up. He looks over at Dee.

Dee looks up and says, "What?"

"We have another body with the same m/o, Dee."

Dee stands, "Where is the body now?"

"He's in central park east. Some of the Detectives are on their way there now. However, don't even think about going there, Dee. Finish your report here and get back to your…benefactor. I want you to do whatever it takes to get him to let you in on his plans. This is between us and remember Ryo is off limits."

Dee stands, "I have to agree with you on that Sir. I don't want Ryo to get hurt and I don't want to blow my cover. I'm supposed to be running an errand right now and I am a little late getting back. If I find out anything I will give you a call."

"Thanks Dee and good luck. I hope this ends soon I know you and Ryo are missing one another. That along should be enough incentive to wrap this case up as soon as possible."

"Yeah, from your mouth to God's ears." Dee walks out with a wave.

XXXXXXX

Ryo picks up the phone. The caller tells him there is another body found in the park by someone walking their dog. He goes out to the squad room and gives the case to Drake and Marty. He looks around for Dee and not seeing him, he calls Ted over. "I'm going down to forensics. Maybe Jim has something we can use from the other bodies. If you see Dee, tell him where I am okay?"

"Sure Ryo, no problem. I wish I could go out to the crime scene, this undercover shit is slow." He walks over to his desk and finishes his report. He sits next to JJ and asks, "Don't you miss going out to crime scenes, JJ?"

"Yeah, but the only thing we can do now is make sure we find the killer so this doesn't happen again. I miss working with Drake." JJ sighs and gets up from his desk and spots Dee and gives him a big smile. "Hey Gorgeous, did the Commissioner tell you about the drug connection?"

Dee looks around the squad room and answers, absently. "Yea, he did. Where is Ryo?" The door to their office is open and he can see he is not there.

Ted looks up, "He said to tell you he will be down in Jim's office for some results."

Dee heads towards the stairs and down to forensics. JJ looks at his back as Ted chuckles, "Looks like he can't stay away from his partner for even a minute, huh?"

JJ smiles slyly, "Well he won't be seeing him for a long time after today so he might as well get use to it. The Commissioner doesn't want him contacting Ryo anymore since Yuki is having Drew investigated. He should have never gone to the hospital last night. I told him it was a bad idea and now there was another murder on our watch. This job is really frustrating."

XXXXXXX

Dee makes it to the second floor landing when he spots Ryo coming up. They both stop and smile. "Were you looking for me Dee?"

Dee holds onto the banister and nods. He looks in his lover's face intently because this may be the last time he is this close to him for a long time. Ryo smile fades on his face as Dee stares at him.

"What is it Dee? What's wrong?" He has a worried look on his face as he looks up at Dee from the bottom step.

De pulls him up the steps and wraps his arms around him, "I don't know when I'll be able to see you again Ryo. I'm going to miss the hell out of you."

Ryo has a folder in his hand that he drops and the contents scatters down the steps and onto the floor below. "Dee…what are you talking about? Why won't I see you?"

Dee pulls back and looks in his face, "The Commissioner says I have to report to him and I'm not to come in anymore for reports. I guess I blew it when I went to the hospital last night. Yuki is having Drew investigated because he thinks he may be my lover. This is all my fault. I don't know what kind of man this dude is, so you and Drew have to be careful, okay?"

Ryo strokes the side of Dee's face, "You don't have to worry about me Dee. I can take care of myself and I'll take care of Drew too. This Yuki person is interested in you so he thinks Drew is a rival. He can't do anything to him with you there by his side. He'll know Drew is just a friend if you explain it to him. The only thing is I hate not being with you."

Dee looks around and pulls his partner in for a kiss. Ryo kisses him out of shock and then pulls back. "Dee, we can't do this here! What if someone comes along and catches us?"

"Hell, Ryo I could care less. Everyone knows we're together anyway, so what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is we are at work and not everyone knows. I was just hit on in Jim's office. I though he would never stop laughing when she left."

"She?? Who hit on you? I'll make sure she knows you belong to me!"

"Oh calm down silly. It was Cindy in traffic. We met her when we had to do that stint in traffic because of your screw up with the bomb."

Dee runs his fingers through his hair, "Ah, Ryo, like I said before things in the past should stay in the past. Wait a minute, I remember her. She's that stacked redhead, right? She was hitting on you before when I was with you."

"At the time Dee, we were not a couple and I blew her off then too, if you remember."

"Oh yeah, you did, didn't you. Anyway, let's find a spot for a couple of minutes. I need to get one good kiss before I go back undercover."

Ryo turns and goes down the steps to pick up the papers that fell out of the folder and Dee walks down and helps. They look in each others eyes and Dee whispers, "Why don't we go to the third floor men's room. That floor hardly has anyone on it."

Ryo looks skeptical and then agrees. He follows Dee up the stairs and to the third floor. They go into the bathroom and Dee looks under the doors and does not see anyone. He locks the door and pulls Ryo into one of the stalls. Ryo puts his arms around Dee's neck and they kiss passionately.

Dee moans and slides his hand inside Ryo's pants stroking his hips. Ryo slams into him as he feels himself getting hard. He whispers against Dee's lips asking him to slow down but Dee has other things on his mind.

He has unzipped Ryo's pants and is stroking his erection before Ryo can protest. Ryo moans as he grinds into Dee's hand, "Dee…ahh, ahh." Dee puts Ryo's hand on the front of his pants and Ryo pulls his zipper down and reaches for his erection. The two men are kissing and jacking each other off when Dee grabs some paper from the stall and hands some to Ryo and keeps some for him.

Dee groans as he feels Ryo rubbing his thumb across the head and the dripping part makes his fingers glide over and around it. He almost loses his concentration on what he is supposed to be doing to satisfy his lover. As he gets back to what he is doing, he can hear Ryo tell him he is about to cum. Dee puts the paper in front and Ryo shoots right into it as his body shudders and he collapses on Dee's shoulder.

Ryo whispers in his ear, "I'm sorry Dee, I couldn't help it. Let me sit, I'll take care of you. Dee looks down as Ryo sits on the toilet seat and brings Dee closer to him. He takes his harden member in his mouth and sucks on it, as he fingers his ballsac.

Dee looks down at the blonde and puts his hand on top of his head. Ryo slides his tongue up and down the sides of his erection before taking the tip of it in his mouth. He slides the skin back and pokes his tongue in the slit, lapping up the precum. Dee throws his head back as he bites his bottom lip, trying not to call his lover's name too loudly. The sweat is rolling down his face with his effort and his hand is on Ryo's head and shoulder. Her can feel the build up in his balls and knows it is just a matter of time before he lets lose. He looks down at Ryo and thinks he has never looked more beautiful. As his eyes close, he bucks his hips and shoots inside Ryo's mouth. He tries to pull back but Ryo is holding onto his hips as he swallows down every drop. He looks up at Dee, standing as Dee almost slides to the floor. "I got you Dee. I didn't know it would affect you like that."

Dee puts his hand out against the wall of the stall and drops his head. "That was great Ryo. I just hate we're here instead of at home." He adjusts his clothes and looks at his lover. "If I didn't know better I would say you've been practicing."

Ryo has just finish sliding his shirt back in the waist of his pants when he looks up at Dee. "If that is a compliment I'll take it. However, if it is an accusation, I'll be pissed." He pushes the door open and goes over to the sink to wash his hands with Dee following behind trying to get his foot out of his mouth.

"No Baby, I was complimenting you! You were great Ryo. You just always surprise me that's all. I would never accuse you of something like that, I swear." Dee goes to the sink next to him and looks in his face. The last thing he wants is Ryo upset with him for any reason. He is too hard too pacify when he gets that way and Dee is suppose to be gone for a long time.

Ryo smiles at him, "Relax Dee. I know what you meant. We have to get out of here though, before someone comes in and wonders why we're using this bathroom instead of our own."

Dee chuckles since he feels better, "Yeah, we are pushing our luck. I'll give you my report and then it's back to the salt minds for me."

The two men leave out of the men's room and head back to their floor. Little do they know this is the last time they will get to be together for a long while.

XXXXXXX


	18. Chapter 18

**Fresh Starts, Different Lives 17**

XXXXXXX

Chapter 17

XXXXXXX

Dee takes a cab back to the hotel. As he crosses the lobby, the manager calls him over, telling him he has a massage from Mr. Sagano.

Dee walks over to the desk, smiles his thanks and takes the massage. As he is reading the note, he overhears a couple of the residents talk about a Mr. Parker. The name means nothing until he hears, Jason. He turns and asks, "What's happen to Jason?" He looks at the two men as they turn to him.

The one with spiky blonde hair looks at Dee, "You know Jason Parker?"

Dee gives them a frown, "Yeah, I met him the other day. So what happen to him?"

Spiky blonde shrugs his shoulder, "I heard he was killed in Central Park. At least that's where they found his body."

"Shit! Do you know what happen? Did it happen last night or today?" He has grabbed the young man's arm in a vice grip. The raven haired detective has shift to cop mode before he realizes it and drops his hand. "I'm sorry, I just met the guy and he seem too be an okay person. I'm sorry to hear this."

The two guys look at Dee with smiles on their faces. The other one puts his hand on his arm in a consoling manner, "I know how you feel. He has been here for a while and he's the last person you think this would happen to. Jason was always so careful about who he dated."

Dee looks at the man wondering where he has seen him before and it dawns on him he might have seen him at the party last night. He takes in his measure, as he slyly looks him up and down. The younger man is wearing a pair of ripped jeans at the knees with a white silk shirt and a silver bracelet covering his slim wrist. He is about five feet nine with sandy gold hair pulled back in a ponytail. His wide spaced eyes are cornflower blue. He smiles at Dee as he drops his hand and introduces himself.

"My name is Paris, what's your name gorgeous?" He smiles up at Dee with a sultry look.

Dee narrows his eyes, "Is that your real name or an alias?"

"In this line of work who knows…but it is my name." He smiles up at Dee as he slides his hands in his back pockets. He watches Dee and wonders if he is the one the owner has gone all ga-ga over. He is handsome and tall, with lips that change from a sneer to a grin in seconds. Paris lifts the corner of his lips as he thinks about asking if the rumour is true.

Dee smiles at him and the other man as he tells them his name. "I'm Dee and I'm pretty new around here, so you have to forgive my curiosity. By the way, were you coming or going?"

The one with the spiky hair is Brandon. He looks at Dee with a big smile and asks, "Why? Did you have something in mind?" Brandon is slightly shorter than Paris with silver blonde hair. He has on tight jeans with an open black shirt, showing his slim but muscular chest. He has on a gold chain with a small diamond cross. He stands on the other side of Dee looking him up and down as he runs his tongue over his bottom lip before it disappears between pouty lips.

Dee looks over at him and then at the other thinking he might be able to get some information about Jason's background. He slips the note in his pocket and asks, "I was wondering if you would like to have a drink in my room. Since I don't know anyone here, it would be nice to talk to the two of you. But if you have some place else to be…"

Paris locks eyes with Brandon and as he gives him a nod, he tells Dee to lead the way.

XXXXXXX

Ryo calls the Commissioner, "Hello Sir, I have Dee's statement and I was wondering if you wanted to take a look at it. I'm going out to the crime scene and I won't be back in the office until later."

"Yes, I do Ryo. I have something I want to go over with you anyway. I have already spoken with your partner, so I'll talk to you when you get here."

Ryosighs silently, "I'll be there in five minutes, Sir." He hangs up and grabs his suit jacket.

Walking out into the squad room, he sees JJ and Ted. He walks over to them as he carries a file in his hand. Ted looks up at him with a ready smile on his face. JJ leans back in his seat and closes his eyes while sighing.

"Are the two of you supposed to still be here? Dee says there is something special going on tonight with the owner, so shouldn't you be preparing or something." He gives Ted a sly smile, "Dee told me about your conquest last night Ted. I didn't know you had it in you."

Ted looks up at him and grimaces, "Ahh, don't remind me. Dee and JJ took off and left me alone. I had to put up with that fawning bastard practically all night. I went with JJ, but he ducked out on me. I had to get a ride from him…what was his name…"

JJ cuts his eyes at him and chuckles, "Don't tell me you forgot his name when you were with him all night. I though you had changed genders for awhile. You seem to be enjoying yourself if you ask me."

"Can it JJ! I just thought it would be safer to stick with one person. Besides, I knew I could take him if he tried anything. I saw you talking to an old dude and you were smiling like crazy. To bad Dee dragged you out of there."

JJ flicks his fingers, "old men don't interest me. I want someone much younger than the ones that were there last night. By the way just because the owner has plans doesn't mean we're always included. He likes being alone with Dee. Yuki Sagano acts as if_ our _Dee belongs to him exclusively." He looks at Ryo as he says this.

Ryo stares back at JJ without blinking, "That's too bad for the both of you, since the only one he belongs to is me." He turns and heads for the commissioner's office, while the two detectives look at his back.

Ted turns to JJ glaring. "You never know when to shut-up do you?"

JJ looks up in the air with a smirk on his face, "I can't help it if I like to see Ryo squirm."

Ted gets up and puts his jacket on as he answers JJ. "Looks to me like you're the one doing the squirming, dude. Ryo seems fine, since he is the one Dee wants, wouldn't you say?" He laughs as he heads for the elevator. JJ glares at him and shouts, "Shut up Ted, that's not funny!"

XXXXXXX

Ryo knocks on the Commish's door lightly. "Come in Ryo."

He enters and smiles as he meets the Commissioner's eyes. "I can't get over the fact your eyesight has returned. Have you spoken to Dianna yet, Sir?"

Berkeley leans back in his seat and nods at a chair for Ryo to sit in before answering his question. After removing his lightly tinted glasses, he smiles warmly at Ryo, "Yes I have. She is coming here in two days, if she can get the time off. She was very happy to know I can once again see her beautiful face." He picks up a folder from the pile on his desk and smiles at Ryo.

"As your partner probably told you, I'll take over from now on and that will clear you up to do some field work. We have the name of the victim and I want you to go to his apartment and see if anyone there heard or saw anything last night."

"Drake and Marty are leads on this Sir and I don't want them thinking I want to take their case from them." Ryo takes the folder from the Commissioner's hand and flips through it. He looks at the address and pales, "Ah, Sir this address…is this where he was staying?" He looks up at him in alarm. Dee is staying in this hotel, so Ryo thinks he might have met the victim.

"Ryo, is something wrong? You look pale as a ghost." Rose comes from behind his desk, takes the folder from Ryo, and leads him to the sofa.

Ryo sits and looks up at the older man with a shocked look on his face. "This is where Dee's staying right now. He may know the victim, Sir and knowing Dee, he is going to start asking questions." He gets up and pulls out his cell. "We need to send Drake and Marty over there before he blows his cover."

"Are you sure Ryo? Yeah, you're sure about that, he will start asking questions because it's in his nature. I'll contact Dee and tell him to be careful; after all he may not know yet." He walks behind his desk and uses a special line that comes up as 'unknown' and dials the detective's number.

XXXXXXX

Dee asks what they are drinking and get the other escorts what they want. He takes a seat across from them and sits back. They admire his room and complain their accommodations aren't as luxurious.

Dee smirks, "Really, I thought all the rooms were the same. However, tell me, how long did Jason stay here? I only met him once but he did leave an impression on me. I'm sorry I didn't get to know him better."

Paris smiles, "He was one of the top escorts here. Losing him is going to be a blow to the owner. Mr. Sagano was always giving him big bonuses. At one time he was seeing him." He looks at Brandon, "right Brandon, we all thought he was going out with him?"

Brandon sips on his drink, "I told you before that was only gossip. The owner didn't date him." He looks at Dee. "You're new here. How long have you been with the company, Dee?"

"I've been here awhile and I've never seen the two of you either. We probably miss each other because of the hours we keep. I didn't see you at the party last night, but I did see Jason. He was talking to our host."

Brandon chuckles, "We were there last night but upstairs in the private rooms. When they have these big shindigs, our presence is mandatory. I'm sorry I didn't get to see you though. I bet you looked handsome in your tux, Dee."

Dee laughs, "We all looked handsome, Brandon. Wasn't that the whole idea? Do you guys know the host of last night's party? I mean, I did meet him and he kind of gave off a weird vibe."

"Oh, you mean Morgan Webb? He does rather give me the creeps but he is a close friend of the owner. When he dates one of us he always has a special request…" at this time, Dee's cell goes off.

"Hold on a minute." He looks down at the number and notices it has 'unknown' flashing across. "Hello, this is Dee."

"Hello Dee. Are you alone, can you talk?" Commissioner Rose asks.

"Sure go ahead." He walks over to the window as he smiles over his shoulder at the two men.

"We just found out that the victim lived where you are now and we don't want you asking too many questions. I know you want to get in there and interrogate everyone, but Marty and Drake should be there presently. When they question you, make sure you steer them to the ones you want to question. Ryo was supposed to go but I think I'll have him go to the medical examiner instead."

Dee turns and watches Brandon as he pours himself another drink and tells the Commissioner, "Yes, I think I can do that and thanks for the heads up. The last thing I want to do is run into him while I'm here." He hangs up and walks back over to the men. "Something just came up, so I think we're going to have to pick this up later. Sorry to throw you out like this but we'll get together some other time, okay?''

Paris pouts as he tells him, "Ah, just when we were having fun too." He looks at Dee as he stands and walks towards the door. "We're going to hold you to that Dee." He reaches up to stroke his face and Dee catches his hand.

"If we start flirting with each other, we may never get any work done." He smiles to take the sting out of his words because he knows Drake and Marty are on their way if they haven't already made it.

XXXXXXX

Back at Yuki's mansion….

Yuki is sitting at his desk with a file in front of him. He picks up his drink and takes a sip. He lifts one of the sheets looks over it again and puts it back. They havefinally identified the man at the hospital. His name is Andrew Adams and he is a head waiter at an exclusive restaurant in Manhattan. However, what was Dee doing with a waiter? Did his taste run to that type? He picks up the picture again and studies it. _'He has a pretty face but is Dee seeing him or are they just friends. He did talk to the Commissioner's companion at the opening of the restaurant and they seem rather intimate. Could he be dating other people for money? He did say he needed to pay some bills. That's right; I promised him I would pay him today.' _

He takes out a check book and writes one for Dee, tears it off, and puts it in his pocket. Standing, he picks up the phone. "Matoh, go to the hotel pick up Dee and bring him here. He will be waiting on you." He hangs up the phone and calls Dee.

"Hello Dee, I'm sending a driver for you. He should be there in about thirty minutes. I will like for you to wear your Hugo Boss if it's fine with you."

Dee laughs, "Why don't I bring it with me and you can dress me."

"As nice as that sounds, we won't have time. We're going out to dinner and our reservation is at seven. I have a surprise for you. You should get a kick out of the evening, I know I will."

"Whatever you say boss, I'll be dressed when he arrives. See you then."

Yuki hangs up, looks down at the file, and slides it in the top drawer of his desk. He walks out of the office and up to his bedroom to change as he calls his assistant.

XXXXXXX

Drake and Marty are in the lobby talking with some of the escorts who last seen Jason Parker when Dee steps off the elevator. He looks around as he adjusts his sleeves. Dee looks like a completely different person when he glances over and sees the detectives. He has on a brown Hugo Boss light weigh suit from his spring collection with a dark brown shirt. The tie is a light tan with brown stripes and the shoes are a chocolate brown with small tassels on the front. He smiles and walks over to them.

Marty is sitting down with one of the escorts but Drake is standing as he writes parts of the conversation down in a notebook. Neither one is aware of Dee as he approaches. He clears his throat and asks, "Are you gentlemen from the police department?"

Marty looks up and Drake turns at the sound of his voice. Both men gape at him at first then get themselves under control. Marty stands and smiles at him, "Ah, yes we are. And you are?"

Drake wants to whistle but refrains. Dee looks like a million bucks decked out in a very expensive suite. His jet black hair combed off his face and his eyes sparkling in amusement at the looks on their faces makes him look more handsome than usual. The younger detective looks as if he is one of the rich snobs they have to be careful with, when they interview people.

Dee gives them his trademark smirk, as he puts one hand in his pocket before answering, "I'm one of the residents here and I heard about my neighbor, Jason Parker. Is there any news on who could have committed such a crime? I swear the streets aren't safe for man or beast it seems."

Marty looks at the one he was speaking with and tells him they will talk to him later. "If you think of anyone that had a grudge against Mr. Parker, please give us a call." He hands the man a card and watches as he strolls away. When they are alone he turns to his fellow detectives with a smile.

"Man, I almost didn't recognize you. You clean up good."

Dee looks over his shoulder, "I don't have much time. Jason was at the same party we were at last night and everyone on the top floor was there. I almost talked to Brandon and Paris so start with them. Rose knows I was about to talk to them so he called to let me know you guys were coming." He puts his finger under Drake's lip. "Close your mouth dude, you're drooling. You want me to tell JJ he has competition, not to mention Ryo."

Drake slaps his hand away, "You wish! You just look so different dude that I can't believe it's just the clothes."

Dee scowls, "What are you trying to say? I dress like you or something. I happen to have good taste when it comes to clothes, I just can't afford what I like, that's all." He looks closely at Drake, "Although you have been dressing a little better than before lately. JJ must be picking out your clothes, am I right?"

"He might have helped me with a few things but I don't dress that bad. At least my clothes match. That's more then I can say for you when you come in."

Marty throws his hands up as he looks around the lobby, "you guys need to cool it for now or you are going to draw attention to us. Thanks Dee, we will follow up on what you said and talk to the ones you mention. They're on the top floor, right." He looks past Dee at the entrance, "Man who is that, he looks like a chauffeur, somebody here must be rich."

Dee glances over his shoulder, "I'll be out in a minute Matoh. I'll meet you at the car." The chauffeur bows and replies, "Yes sir, as you wish." He turns and heads back out and Dee turns back to the two detectives with a smile on his handsome face. "I'll catch up with you guys some other time. I have to go to dinner with the boss." He winks at them as he walks away.

Drake and Marty watch as he strolls out the door, turn, and look at each other and Marty shakes his head, "if Ryo was here, I wonder if he would be so high and mighty."

Drake smiles, "You have to admit, he did look pretty sharp just now. Maybe if Ryo had seen him dressed that way he might not have made him wait so long." They both laugh and get back to work as they head for the elevator.

XXXXXXX

Dee arrives at Yuki's mansion and strolls into the study. He looks around for Yuki and not seeing him, he walks over to the large glass doors over looking the veranda. The enclosed landscape is well manicured and the flowers are alive with color. He smiles as he watches a bird far off in a birdbath dip and shake his feathers out. He wonders if he will ever have the means to afford something like this for Ryo and Bikky, then chuckles to himself. _'Yeah right, when pigs fly.'_ He murmurs to himself.

Yuki walks into the room and stands in doorway watching the tall detective as a shudder runs through his body. He's wondering if he should bring up the fact, he knows about Mr. Adams. It could all be harmless and the last thing he wants is to upset the dark haired man. However, he needs to clear it up before he can trust him and trust him is what he wants to do above all else. Dee is the type of person you couldn't pin down. Yuki has never waited this long to have anyone in his bed before, be it man or woman. Watching Dee, as he is unguarded is a rare treat for the older man. He can hear him mumble to himself than chuckle. Yuki steps into the room and clears his throat. Dee looks over his shoulder at the half Japanese man giving him a smirk.

"Good-evening Yuki, I see you're ready for the evening. You look very nice."

Yuki smiles back, "I hope I didn't keep you waiting long. I just finished up on a conference call. Would you like a drink before we leave? I think we have a few minutes."

Dee looks at him with one brow raised, "You won't add any party tricks to it will you?"

The older man shakes his head, "You don't trust me? I told you I was sorry about that and it will not happen again…unless you say so." He walks over to the small bar, pours out two glasses of brandy, and hands one to Dee. He takes the glass and sniffs it before bringing it to his lips.

Yuki reaches in his pocket, pulls out a check, and hands it to Dee as he sips on his drink. Dee takes the check and looks down at it and his eyes go wide. He looks at his benefactor and grins, "Am I really worth this much, Yuki?"

"You're worth more than that to me Dee. That's just something to tide you over. You did say you have bills to pay didn't you? I would hate you to worry about them while we are together tonight. I want your mind on me and nothing else. Is that okay with you?"

Dee puts the check in his inside pocket and shakes his head, "I wasn't expecting this much, but thank you, it should be enough. I didn't mean to make you think I was starving or anything but thanks, Yuki."

Yuki reaches up, brushes a fallen curl from Dee's forehead, and tells him they should leave for dinner. "You look beautiful Dee, and I can't wait to show you off."

XXXXXXX

Ryo arrives home and drops on the sofa after hanging up his jacket. This is where he is when Drew comes into the living room. He is lying with his head back and his eyes closed.

Drew comes up behind him and starts to massage his shoulders, "You must be tired Ryo. Did you have a hard day today?" He looks down in Ryo's eyes with a smile on his face as Ryo looks up at him.

"You don't have to do that Drew. I should be the one taking care of you." He closes his eyes as he sighs deeply, "Although it does feel good" he sniffs, "Did you cook, something smells wonderful."

Drew chuckles as he answers, "I thought I should fix dinner since you went into work late because of me. Bikky said he would be here around seven, so I wanted everything ready by then."

Ryo sits up and looks around at him, "Thank you, Drew. Do I have time to take a quick shower? I'm hoping it will revive me."

"Sure, go ahead. I'll set the table and when you finish, Bikky should be here and we can all eat together." He smiles at the blonde detective as he thanks his lucky stars; Dee is not in the picture right now. Tonight will be as if the three of them are family. If wishes were horses, they would all be able to ride.

XXXXXXX

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Fresh Starts, Difference Lives 18**

XXXXXXX

Chapter 18

XXXXXXX

Dee and Yuki are in the back seat of the Bentley drinking champagne out of fluted glasses. Dee looks out the window at the Mandarin Oriental and turns to his companion. Yuki has on a dark, charcoal grey double breasted suit with thin black stripes. The shirt is a lighter shade of grey with a solid black tie. He is the epitome of elegance as he holds the thin glass in his well manicured hand.

"Is this where we're having dinner?" He looks at Yuki in surprise because he has only passed this place while admiring it from the outside. He smiles in anticipation of dinning in the upscale restaurant inside.

Yuki smiles at him and answers, "Yes, I thought you would like to get away from everything after all that has happen. Jason was an asset to the company and he will be missed." He peers at Dee over the rim of his glass. "Did the police speak to you about what happen to him?"

Dee sets the glass back as he prepares to exit the car. He stares at Yuki and tells him he spoke to a couple of the detectives that came to the hotel before he met him. He gets out first and waits by the side of the car for Yuki to join him.

As Dee walks next to him, the older man whispers, "I hope you enjoy being here Dee. This is one of my favourite places." Yuki pats Dee's arm as he precedes him into the lobby and over to the elevators to take them to the 35h floor to have dinner at the renown restaurant, Asiate.

When they step off the elevator, Dee looks to his right at the floor to ceiling windows overlooking a breathtaking view of Central Park with the Manhattan Skyline in the background. He is admiring everything when Yuki taps his arm. "Do you like it?" He smiles up at the younger man with sparkling eyes.

Dee smiles back, "What's not to like. What a fantastic view." He looks up at the ceiling, "Yeah, this is a nice place." He turns back to Yuki shaking his head. "I see you're all about astounding me, huh?"

The maître d' comes over and greets Yuki by name and escorts them to their table in the back looking down over Central Park. Dee looks over at Yuki with a smile on his face and waits until Yuki sits. The waiter tells them what will be served and asks if they would like wine before dinner. Yuki looks at the wall of some of the most expensive wines in New York and nods his head saying, "We'll start with what I sent over, please." The man bows and leaves the two men alone.

Dee puts his elbow on the table and looks around casually. He looks up once again at the tree branch sculptures glittering from the ceiling of the restaurant, symbolizing the trees in Central Park. He is so mesmerized with the twinkling lights, he isn't aware when Yuki calls his name.

The older man sits back studying Dee, as he gazes at the lights on the sculpture. Dee turns his head and looks down at the park and back at Yuki. "This is a very nice place Yuki. I guess your New York and my New York _are_ completely different places after all."

Yuki smiles as the waiter brings them a bottle of Chateau Lafite, 1787. He bows and shows Yuki the initials etched in the glass. This is to let him know it is his personal bottle. He nods for the waiter to pour two glasses. He pours the wine, sets the bottle on the table and leaves.

Dee picks up his glass and takes a small sip, "Um, this is smooth, yet it has a strong flavour. I like it. What is this?"

Yuki looks at the clarity of the wine as he swirls it in his glass and then at the younger man. "This is a very old wine our late president put down in 1787. It's Chateau Lafite, a very rare wine even in my circle." He sips from his glass as he gazes at Dee.

"I guess that's saying something and I feel honoured that you're sharing this with me, a lowly peasant." He smirks at Yuki as he raises his glass to him and swallows the amber liquid.

Yuki chuckles as he picks up the bottle and pours Dee another glass and hands him the bottle. "You can see for yourself, the initials on the bottle and Dee, please never think of yourself as a peasant."

Dee takes the bottle, looks at the initials, T.J., and frowns. He knows his civics history but with the year and initials could it be…? He looks back at Yuki and asks, "How much is this wine?" Dee has a bad feeling as he waits for the older man's reply. He was joking about the wine but he has a feeling it may turn out to be, Thomas Jefferson.

Yuki reaches for the bottle and tops his wine off. "If I told you, you may think I'm bragging and I don't want that. Let's just say with the price of this you could either drink it or purchase a small Rolls Royce." He looks in Dee's emerald eyes as they widen in surprise. "And yes they are the initials of our third president.

XXXXXXX

That same evening at Carmen's apartment…

Carmen is at home on her computer pulling up the documents on Ed Briggs's side operation. When she first brought the idea to him, he didn't know he would have a partner. Dr. Carlos Brand was not a customer as she told him, but Ed's silent partner. This is something she has yet to inform him of and right now, she is not going to tell him. The agreement she has with the ex-felon doctor is too lucrative to give up right now.

She walks over to the printer and waits for the papers to print out so she can give them to the detective in charge of Ed Briggs's case. She stacks the papers together and slides them in a folder. As she turns around to grab her sunglasses, she hears a knock on the door. She stops as she hears Ed call out her name. She looks around to hide the folder when he calls her again.

"I'm coming, wait a minute!" She slides the folder in her shoulder bag and throws it behind the sofa. As she goes to the door, she takes off her glasses and opens it. "What happen, why are you here?"

The burly man pushes past her and slams the door behind him. He looks around the small apartment and glances at her. "What the hell took you so long to answer the damn door? I could have been caught out there. I should…"

Carmen throws her hands up in protection, "I… I was in the bathroom when you knocked. What happen, are the police looking for you again?" She is hoping that is the case because if they are she is going to lead them right to him. She wants to laugh at the irony of the situation because now maybe she doesn't have to give up on the drug business. With Ed out of the picture, _'lover leap'_ could belong to her and the doctor exclusively.

"Get me something cold to drink…I've been ducking in alleyways since last night. I don't have my cell phone so I couldn't make any calls. Those two bastards with me got themselves shot up last night. I need to hide out here until I can get the hell out of the city." He sits on the sofa while taking off his jacket. He looks around the room and then stares at Carmen. "Were you going out or something?"

She hands him a bottle of water shaking her head as she backs up, "but you just got out on bail! I hope they don't come here looking for you because they've been here before you know." She wraps her arms around her waist feeling the bruises through her thin cotton shirt. The jeans she is wearing has seen better days but the holes at the hips and thighs are supposed to be fashionable. The only thing is hers are just ragged. She brushes the hair out of her swollen face and looks down at Ed and past his shoulder at her bag behind him. She knows if she goes for it, he will see the folder and want to know what is in it.

Ed looks up at her, "I'm sorry about what I did to you babe. Come here and let me see it. You shouldn't make me mad like that. You know I have a quick temper." He watches as she eases over to him and stands between his legs with her head down. He puts his hand up and strokes the side of her face. "I have to learn to control these urges since all it does is make me regret the things I do." He pulls her down in his lap and kisses her eyes and then her lips.

While he kisses her, he really is feeling regret for hurting her. He loves Carmen in his own way. Growing up in hell's kitchen, he has always had to put on a tough exterior. At the age of nine, his father killed his mother in a drunken rage and he had to live with his uncle and his second wife. She resented having another mouth to feed since they already had six children. If he were late to dinner he had nothing to eat, he just missed out. When his uncle got drunk on payday, he would knock them all around as if they were bowling pins.

Ed spent a lot of time alone, wishing he were anywhere but with his uncle. The constant fighting and the neglect to him and his cousins was more than he could take. At the tender age of fourteen, he left and never looked back. He hooked up with some of the older kids on his block and started a burglary ring. Most of the other boys were caught and sent off to juvenile homes but he was able to get away and stay hidden until they gave up looking.

Ed was tall and slim, looked younger than his years, and was able to con people into doing his bidding with just a smile. He had brooding good looks so he had many of the girls falling for his charm. Ed was a handsome young man until he met the wrong woman who put an end to his good looks and charming ways.

She sliced him with a knife across his face after witnessing him with a rival. He managed to knock the knife out of her hand with a back hand slap but the damage was already done. He kicked her until she couldn't move anymore with his blood dropping on her, mixing with her own. One of his friends had to grab him and pull him off her before he would stop. When they looked down at her, she wasn't breathing and he spat on her as he wiped the blood from his face with the back of his hand. "I hope the bitch is dead, because if she's not I'm going to fucking kill her!"

There were four of them in the room since once they heard the screams the three men came running in. "She's dead, boss. What do you want us to do?"

Ed was holding a towel to his face as he sneered, "Drop her ass in the river for all I care! Just get her out of my sight! The bitch cut my face! I wish I could kill her all over again!" He walks over to her and kicks her once again. Oscar, the largest of the three throws a blanket over her and tells the other two to take her and dispose of her body.

As Ed holds Carmen in his arms, as he thinks about all of this and knows when he hits her, this is always in the back of his mind. Controlling his temper is something he knows he has to do or he might end up killing Carmen the same way. She is the only person he trusts right now and hurting her is counter-productive. She knows a lot about his business and if she ever turned against him, he may never see the outside again. He kisses her as he apologizes hoping she will forgive him and things go back to the way they were before. Little does he know, she is at her limit and is ready to pull the rug from under him as soon as she can.

XXXXXXX

Ryo stands at the sink doing dishes while Drew and Bikky are playing a game on his playstation. Dee is on his mind and he wonders when he will see him again. JJ may have been trying to get a rise out of him but he thinks he held it together pretty well. Knowing the owner of T&B wants Dee as his own, doesn't sit well with Ryo. Being away from Dee in the daytime is bad enough but the nights are pure torture.

He turns his head as he hears Bikky and Drew argue over a game they are playing and smile. He wishes he had taken time out to learn how to play so he could join them but it is just as well, since he brought some work home with him. He dries his hands and puts the pot on for tea. Leaving out, he ducks his head in the living room. "One more hour Bikky and you get ready for bed, okay?"

"Ah Ryo, this is the first time I'm winning! I want to go all the way!"

Drew laughs, "He thinks he's hot stuff since he's ahead by 200 points. I'll have him on his knees crying in an hour."

Ryo smiles at the younger man and shakes his head, "Drew, please don't make my son cry. I may have to retaliate on his behalf." He laughs as he goes in to get his briefcase. Walking into the bedroom, he looks over at a tie Dee left hanging on the door knob to their private bathroom. He walks over, slides it off, and brings it to his lips. He can still smell Dee's scent on the strip of material. He backs up and flops down on the bed lying back as he folds it in his hand and puts his arm across his eyes. _'Please Dee; don't have fun without me there. Remember who loves you.'_

XXXXXXX

The teapot whistles in the kitchen and Drew gets up to turn it off since Bikky has won the game. He laughs as he tells him, "Okay, you win Bikky. Go tell Ryo his kettle is calling. I'll turn it off and make some for him and me too, do you want some tea?" He knows the young blonde haired boy hates tea, but he asks anyway.

"I think I'll pass. I'll have a soda instead, since I finally won a game against you!" Bikky laughs as he heads to Ryo's bedroom and is surprised when he sees the door closed. He knocks lightly and opens it. As he peeks his head in, he calls out to him in a low voice. Since Dee has been gone, Ryo has been lagging around the apartment lately.

Ryo sits up with Dee's tie still in his hand, "Oh, hey B, what's up?" He gives the young boy a smile. He stands, looks down at what he is holding and places it on the nightstand by the bed.

"Your pot went off and Drew says he will make you some tea. Is everything all right Ryo? You look kind of out of it. Dee is okay isn't he?" Bikky watches his face for any change of expression.

Ryo walks towards him and grabs him in a hug, "Of course he is. I'm just missing him I guess. I didn't think it would be this hard with him not here. You said Drew is making tea? I had better help. I completely forgot I put the pot on." He picks up his briefcase and heads out.

As they walk into the kitchen, Ryo asks who won the game and Bikky starts in telling him how he finally kicked Drew's butt in '_manhunter'_ but not in _'Devil May Cry'_ yet. Ryo half listens and looks at Drew as he sets the two cups on the table.

"Thanks Drew, you didn't have to go through the trouble of making it. I'm sorry I forgot. I guess I have a lot on my mind with this case and wondering if they have picked up Ed Briggs yet. When they do I'm hoping to receive a call." Drew places two cups on the table passing one too the blonde detective.

Drew takes a seat, pours honey into his tea, and passes it to Ryo. "As long as I stay in, I feel safe. Every time I think about what could have happen, I get chills." He looks down in his tea cup as he stirs it slowly.

Ryo touches his hand gently as he tells him, "I promise, I won't allow anything like that to happen again. It's my entire fault for taking you there. I should have known better. The precinct bar would have been a safer place and we still could have had fun."

Bikky eases in a chair next to Ryo as he opens a can of orange soda and sips on it as he watches the two men. Ryo is blaming himself for Drew's fresh set of injures but if he was that scared he shouldn't have gone.

However, he keeps his opinions to himself and stays quiet for Ryo's sake. Drew is nice and cool and all but, he can tell he wishes Dee was out of the picture. His eyes always follow Ryo when he moves around the room. In addition, he stares at him when he thinks no one is watching but Bikky is always watching. When he moved in with Ryo, he vowed to protect him. He was such a push over that, Bikky use to get away with murder, but Dee would be the one to catch him every time.

The three of them were a family and he is not going to let anyone break the three of them up, no matter how nice Drew treats Ryo. He looks at his adopted father and wonders why everyone is always falling for him. Granted he is a nice looking guy but it had to be something else because in his own way Dee is not bad looking either. He shakes his head and stands. "I'm going to bed now. Goodnight Ryo, Drew. Oh, Ryo, if you talk to the perv tonight, tell him he could give me a call once in a while. I know he's not being watched that much."

"I'll pass that on Biks, but don't expect too much. He's been ordered not to get in touch with me by the Commissioner. All communication has to go through him. But if I see Ted, I'll pass it on to him, okay?"

Bikky is walking to his room so he raises his hand and goes inside, closing the door behind him.

Ryo sighs as he leans back in his seat, "I have some files to go over so I don't think I'll be much company for you tonight, Drew." He pulls his case towards him as he opens it, taking out the files he stuffed in earlier. Drew sips on his tea as he studies the man he longs to hold in his arms. He will not make a move on Ryo because it would be too soon. He'll just bide his time and when the opportunity presented itself, that's when he will strike. Ryo will never know what hit him.

XXXXXXX

Dee looks down at his food and back at Yuki. "This looks good but what is it?"

Yuki takes his napkin out and shakes it as he puts it on his lap. This is our, Entrée" he looks over at Dee's dishes, "That's bay scallops, langoustine little neck clams and hearts of palms with coconut herb broth. Try it Dee, I'm sure you'll like it."

Dee picks up his fork and tries the scallops and smiles. "This is good. As I think about it, there is nothing here that I haven't had before. It was just arranged different and not all together." He eats with gusto as Yuki gives the younger man an indulgent smile.

"You do know this is just the first course, so don't eat too much." Yuki is taking small bites as he watches him eat.

Dee looks up in surprise. "Is this going to be like the restaurant opening? I thought we were never going to finish that night."

"I'm afraid so. With these places, they want to show off their expertise so they serve four courses and top it off with dessert. As long as you pace yourself, you can get through all of it."

As he speaks, waiters arrive with their second course, whisk their dishes away, and set down the rest of their dinner. The second course is soba noodles, osetra caviar and wasabi cream. Dee looks down and smiles in appreciation at the meal. He picks up his fish fork and starts in on his caviar. As he eats, he looks at Yuki. "Aren't you going to eat? It tastes really good but I suppose you're use to this, huh?"

Yuki picks up his fork. Yes, I am but that doesn't mean I still don't enjoy it. I'm happy to see you having a nice time. You are having a nice time, right?" He looks at Dee as he puts the fork in his mouth and pulling it out slowly.

Dee looks at his lips as he pulls the fork out, licking them. He shakes his head as he looks into his own plate, wondering about the man he truly loves. _'What are you doing right now Ryo? Are you missing me as much as I'm missing you? Please don't get any closer to Drew then you already have._'

Yuki puts his fork down and stares at Dee. "Is something on your mind Dee? You look a little melancholy. I thought you were enjoying your dinner…not to mention my company."

Dee looks up with a smirk. "I'm fine, it's just when I see all this fine food and the surroundings, I feel as if I don't belong here. Right now you are interested in me but I know from experience, this won't last forever."

Yuki pushes his plate aside and looks in Dee's eyes. "Why couldn't it Dee? You already know how I feel about you and I don't see my feelings changing anytime soon. I find you intriguing and although we have yet to share a bed…I think I would like to have you in my life."

Dee sits back while sipping on his wine and smile slowly. Right now, all he is doing is escorting a rich man around and he has no leads on the person that is doing the killings. A man like Yuki wouldn't soil his hands with the blood of escorts because he could have anyone he wants so what is going on? He throws all that from his mind and answers, "Have it ever occurred to you I may be involved with someone else? I am after all, just an escort to you and nothing more."

"But you can be so much more Dee if…" right then the waiters appear and bring in their third course so they wait until they are alone to continue their conversation. Yuki orders another bottle of wine. He looks at Dee as he picks at his poached lobster. When the wine arrives, he pours Dee a glass and one for himself.

"This isn't quite as expensive as the last bottle but I think it can hold its own. This one is, Screaming Eagle. It's priced a little over three thousand, but it is good."

Dee picks up his glass and takes a sip, "This is good. It's as smooth as the last one, so I don't understand why the price is so different."

Yuki looks at Dee over the rim of his glass and explains, the older fine wine is, the higher its appeal. Also, if it is put down by a person with a renown reputation for the best in taste, quality and clarity then the more expensive it is. He smirks at Dee, "Basically, the wine is worth whatever someone is willing to pay for it."

The two men finish their dinner and dessert and Yuki orders brandy as they sit admiring the view. "Looking down at the top of the trees make me wish it were warm enough to go swimming. I didn't get a chance to go even once last summer, since I was so busy."

Yuki puts his elbows on the table as he rests his chin on his hands. "You were busy? Were you busy with the person that was in the hospital? What was his name again…Andrew Adams."

Dee chokes on his drink and glares at Yuki, "How did you know his name? Have you been spying on me?" The Commissioner told him that Yuki had investigated Drew after he made the mistake of flying to the hospital when he thought Ryo was hurt. If Yuki had information on Drew then he had to have his old address and not Ryo and his address. He hopes the older man is buying his act.

Yuki chuckles, "You forget my assistant went in after you. It isn't unusual for me to be curious about my competition is it? I keep telling you Dee, I want you and there is nothing I wouldn't do to achieve that goal."

Dee finishes his drink and another appears like magic. He picks it up and downs it as he glares at the man across from him. Yuki looks at him smiling, waiting for him to respond. When he says nothing he raises his hand for the waiter, who brings his bill in a leather bound case which Yuki signs and hands back to him.

"You ready to go Dee." He tilts his head at Dee as he looks as if he is pouting. He stands and Dee stands also. They walk to the elevators and when they get on Yuki pushes the button for the 53rd floor.

"Where are we going?" Dee looks at him in surprise.

He turns to the younger man with a smile on his face, "I reserved the Presidential Suite for us. You said you didn't get to swim last summer didn't you? Well, you can swim or relax in the hot tub. I think we should relax after a good meal and enjoy each other's company. I have been looking forward to spending this time with you without any interruptions."

Dee is feeling trapped as they get off the elevator and walk the short distance to the suite. He looks around as Yuki puts the key card in the door and it opens on a spectacular view of Central Park and the skyline. He walks in and over to the windows and gazes at the sunset as it descends gently on the horizon. The colors of the sky at that moment looks like an enormous canvas, of reds and oranges, come to life.

He stands at the large floor to ceiling windows taking in the sight when Yuki walks up behind him and hands him a glass. "It's beautiful isn't it? I stay here sometimes just for the view along." He sips his drink as Dee turns to him. Yuki has removed his jacket and has his hand at his tie. "Why don't you get comfortable Dee? We're going to be here all night so you may as well relax."

XXXXXXX

Back at Ryo's apartment…

Ryo is going through his files when his cell rings. He grabs it and not recognizing the number, says hello. He can hear a woman's voice and it sounds as if she is whispering.

"Is this the blonde police officer?"

Ryo answers cautiously, "Yes it is, who is this?"

"Never mind that. I know where you can find Ed Briggs." She proceeds to give him the address and hangs up. Ryo looks at the caller ID but it doesn't have a name. He calls the precinct and Rose is still there.

"Commissioner, I just got a call telling me where Ed Briggs is hiding out. It was a woman and I think it was his girlfriend, Carmen. She didn't leave a name but I remember giving her my card with my cell number on it. I want to be in on picking him up Sir." Ryo is stuffing the papers back in his briefcase. He picks everything up and heads for his bedroom.

"Of course Ryo, I'll call Marty and Drake and get some uniforms to go with you. How soon can you be here?"

"I have Dee's car, so it shouldn't take me long. All I have to do is throw on some clothes and I'll see you in fifteen, no twenty minutes." He throws the briefcase on the bed and walks back out.

He hangs up, goes to Drew's room, and knocks softly on the door. Drew tells him to come inside. He is sitting up in bed with a book and his radio turned low on a jazz station. His chest is nude with his long hair swept over one shoulder. He has on dark blue silk boxers and nothing else. He smiles at Ryo but stops at the look on his face. "What happen?" He closes the book on his lap and swings his long legs over the side of the bed.

Ryo throws his hand up as he tries not to look at Drew's state of undress. "Everything is fine! I just have to go out for a while. We may have a lead on Ed Briggs and I want to be in on his capture. I wanted to let you know I was leaving out. I got a tip and I'm hoping it isn't a dud."

Drew flips his hair over his shoulder and strokes his ribs where they are still bandage around his slim waist. He smiles up at Ryo, "Well good luck, Ryo. The sooner he's off the streets the safer I'll feel. You really are my hero." He chuckles as Ryo's face takes on a rosy glow. "Oh Ryo, don't tell me no one has never told you that. I didn't mean to embarrass you." He lays back as he smiles up at Ryo.

"No, no you didn't…well to be honest you did, but its okay. Having a man call me his hero and not a child, feels funny, but I have to get going. I'll make sure everything's locked up when I leave. Oh, and don't open the door for anyone, okay?" Drew nods with an innocent smile on his face while Ryo backs out closing the door.

Ryo leans on the door with his head up, "_Dee, please wrap this up I don't have any interest in men but…_

XXXXXXX

TBC


	20. Regrets?

**First Starts, Different Lives 19**

XXXXXXX

Chapter 19

XXXXXXX

Dee is in the Presidential Suite with Yuki and Ryo is on his way to arrest Ed Briggs for the attempted kidnapping of Drew and violation of his bail. Now we pick up with Dee and Yuki…

XXXXXXX

Dee turns from the window and looks at the luxurious suite. On the floor are handcrafted oriental rugs, laid over the thick plush wall to wall carpeting. The Japanese artefacts and low lighting makes him think he is really in the orient. The suite's color scheme accents dark toned furniture with shades of apricot and a hint of Chinese jade that makes the room look both elegant and soothing at the same time. Dee walks over to the long bar and pours another drink and smiles at Yuki over the rim. Unaware that Yuki has added _lover's leap_ to the bottle.

"Is this where I pay for my dinner? I must admit you did spend a lot with the wine and all. Am I really worth that much to you, Yuki?" Dee swallows the brandy quickly.

Yuki pulls his tie from around his neck before answering. He downs the remainder of his glass and sets it on a low table. "I didn't just spend money on you, Dee. I had to eat too. Why don't you relax? You seem nervous, almost like a virgin." He tilts his head at the younger man, "You're not a virgin…are you?"

Dee coughs, "What!! Of course not! I mean it's just…ah hell…forget it!"

Yuki gets up, crosses over to Dee, take the glass out of his hand, and sets it on the bar. He pulls Dee's head down by his tie and kisses him full on the lips. Dee is push against the bar so he puts his arms around the older man's back and closes his eyes. A little voice in the back of his head is screaming for his lover, as he sinks deeper into the kiss against his will.

XXXXXXX

Ryo arrives at the precinct just as Drake pulls up. They both go in together. "You got the call Ryo?"

Ryo nods, "Yeah, I think it was his girlfriend, Carmen. She was speaking low so he couldn't over hear her I guess. Did you talk to Marty yet? He's supposed to be with us on this."

"Yeah, I did. He's either here or on his way."

They arrive on the fourth floor and the Commissioner is waiting on them with Marty pulling his bullet proof vest over his head. Ryo greets Rose as he grabs one of the vests and hands one to Drake.

"Did you get the uniforms to go with us, Sir?" He looks around not seeing them and looks back at the Commissioner. "Don't tell me we're going alone."

Rose smiles at him, "No, they're down stairs, we managed to get three cars this time. I don't want anyone hurt like before. I was thinking about going myself but I realize that will probably be foolish, right?" He looks at Ryo through his tinted glasses wanting him to say come with them but he just got his sight back and he doesn't know if it is permanent yet.

As Ryo puts on his vest, he looks hard at the Commissioner. "You could coordinate from the command vehicle if you really want to be out there, Berkeley. However, I don't want to be the one that tells Dianna you got hurt again."

"Damn, you're right. She would have a hissy fit if she knew. Chief Smith will be out there so, I suppose you don't really need me."

Ryo can tell he wants in on the capture of the man that caused his blindness, so he looks around at the Chief and calls out, "Hey Chief! If we have Commissioner Rose in the Command vehicle than we will have coordination from both sides, right? She didn't tell me if he was alone or not."

Chief Smith looks over at Ryo as he pulls his cigar from his mouth, "If the Commissioner agrees that sounds like a go. Now let's get going **ladies** before our quarry decides to hi-tail it out of there."

XXXXXXX

Yuki leads Dee to the bedroom and sits on the edge of the king-size bed as he looks up at him. "You're not going to refuse me again are you? I think I've waited long enough don't you?"

Dee glances away from him and takes in the room's décor. He looks everywhere but at the handsome man, that reminds him so much of his true love. As he wonders what can get him out of the situation he looks at the gold silk upholstered walls. The tan etched, gold walls match the silk coverlet on the bed. As this is running through his mind, Yuki is watching him with a small smile on his face. He can see Dee is having trouble coming to terms with the inevitable conclusion of their night together. He almost changes his mind. Almost.

"Dee is something wrong?" He takes Dee's hand in his and brings it to his lips as he looks up at the younger man. "Kiss me Dee."

Dee sighs under his breath and leans down meeting his lips with his own. The older man pulls him down with a strength, Dee is unaware he possesses. He falls on top of Yuki and he rolls over on top of Dee sliding his tongue inside his mouth. The kiss is so passionate, Dee moans as he is swept up in its fervour. As he is kissing the older man, his mind is telling him, no one has to know. No one has to find out the status between the two has changed.

It feels so good kissing Yuki that he is lost in his own passion. His head is spinning and his mind has turned silent. The feelings going through his heart right now are in conflict. He wants to pull away and he wants to stay and feel Yuki's embrace. He shudders as his body takes over his heart. Dee knows there is no turning back and he knows Ryo will never forgive him. However, if Ryo never finds out than what he does tonight will never become known. Yeah that's it…he never needs to know how weak he is, or how he surrendered so easily. Dee puts his hand on the back of Yuki's head and flips him over. He smiles down in his face and whispers, "You want me that badly, huh? Be careful what you wish for."

XXXXXXX

Ryo stands on the side of the door leading to Carmen's apartment. Marty is on the other side and both have their guns drawn. There are two uniform police officers with them and two with Drake and the Chief at the back door. Ryo nods at Marty and knocks on the door.

XXXXXXX

Inside the apartment, Carmen is nervously looking at Ed while he makes a call from her land line. He is trying to get someone to pick him up, so he can leave town. To hell with his bail money, because now he knows he may never see the outside again. When he finishes his conversation, he hangs up and looks over at her. "What's with you? You're as jumpy as a cat in a room full of rockers. Why don't you get me something to eat? I'm starving and Slim won't get here for another thirty minutes."

The bleached blonde walks over to the kitchen and pulls open the refrigerator door and pulls out some cold cuts and bread. As she is about to start on the sandwich there is a knock at the door. Ed gets up and looks at her with a frown on his face, making it look twisted. "Are you expecting somebody?"

She drops the bread and stares at him with a frighten look in her brown eyes as she shakes her head. "No, I'm not! Should I open it?" She is easing over to the door as she speaks.

"Wait! Ask who it is first. I'm going to the bedroom so get rid of whoever it is." He takes his gun out and makes his way across the room as he glances out the window. He doesn't see anything suspicious so he continues towards the bedroom.

Someone yells through the door, **"Open up, now, it's the police!" **

Ed freezes before turning around. Carmen has her hand on the knob and he tells her to get away from it and aims his gun at the door as he pulls back the trigger.

XXXXXXX

Ryo looks at the two uniform officers and is about to tell them to back up when a shot rings out and comes through the door. The officer falls to his knees dropping his gun. Marty and Ryo look at the fallen officer as his partner drags him out of the line of fire. Ryo shoots the lock off and stays on the side of the door as he calls out for Ed to put his hands up.

Carmen puts her hands over her ears and screams. Ed grabs her around the neck and yells, "**If anyone comes through that door, I'm going to blow her brains out. Stay where you are, I mean it!"**

Ryo curses under his breath, "Damn, now we have a hostage situation. I'll call the Commissioner." He takes out his walkie-talkie, "Hello, Commissioner, we have a bit of a problem. That bastard has taken Carmen hostage. What do you want us to do, Sir?"

Rose lets loose with a string of curses, "That son of a bitch, what the fuck does he think he's doing? We should storm the place anyway. Carmen is his girlfriend, he might be buffing, Ryo. Tell him that Carmen means nothing to us and they are both under arrest. See what he does then. In the meantime, let Drake and Marty handle the door. I want you out here. You have your sniper rifle, right?"

Ryo looks over at Marty. "Yes Sir, I do. One of the officers took a graze wound to the head. I'm bringing him out with me. I think we need some more officers down here with us."

Berkeley Rose chuckles, "I'm already ahead of you Ryo. When I heard the shots, I called for back-up. Now get out here." He hangs up and Ryo relays what he says to the others but they already heard so they take up their stances.

Drake comes inside, goes to the side of the door, and yells for Ed to give himself up. "Isn't that your girlfriend with you? Come out now and we won't add kidnapping to the charges you're already facing."

Ed backs up from the door as he shields himself behind Carmen. He looks towards the back door wondering if he can escape through there. He walks over to the door dragging Carmen with him and peeps through the curtains. He sees they have officers at the back too. He leans against the wall and loosens his grip on Carmen. "How the fuck did they know I was here?" He looks down at Carmen and tightens his hold once again. "Did you rat me out bitch!"

Carmen has both hands on his beefy arm, as she cries, "No! Why would I do that! You've had me in your eyesight all the time, Ed!" She gulps for air as he cuts off her windpipe.

"Yeah, that's right. Wait a minute you did go to the bathroom and you had your cell in your pocket all this time. I'm willing to bet you did make that call! I ought to kill your boney ass right now! One more murder won't matter with what I'm facing now." His breathing is heavy as he jerks her back into the living room.

"No Ed, I swear I didn't! Maybe someone saw you come in and called. Here you can look at the phone if you don't believe me!" She eases the cell from her jeans and shows it to him. He takes it and looks at her call history. She pushes him and darts for the door.

He drops the phone and shoots over her head causing her to stop in her tracks. Someone yells from outside the door, "What's going on in there? Are you okay Carmen?"

Drake pushes the door open and Ed aims his gun at him, "She's okay for now but if you come in I'll kill her!" He turns and aims his gun at Carmen who is standing as still as a statue. "Get over here no…" a shot rings out and Ed has a surprise look on his face as Carmen watches in horror as he falls face down and the gun clatters to the floor. She looks down at him as Marty and Drake come in with guns drawn. Drake kicks the gun to the side and bends down feeling for a pulse. He looks up at the others and shakes his head.

"I guess we don't have to worry about him any more. Ryo is a true shot as always." He gets up and looks over at Carmen as she stares down at what used to be, Ed Briggs. "We're going to need a statement from you Miss."

He takes out his walkie-talkie and calls the Commissioner to tell him Ed Briggs is dead. He turns to the officers, "I need you to secure the crime scene and make sure nothing is touched before forensic gets here." He takes Carmen's arm, "Come with me." She allows herself to be led away from her apartment. When she clears the threshold, she snaps out of her daze. "Wait, I need my purse. Excuse me." She walks behind the sofa and picks up her purse with the files still inside.

XXXXXXX

As Ryo comes down from the apartment across from Carmen's place, he slides his gloves off his hands. Rose comes up to him and pats him on the back. "Good job Ryo. The hostage is safe and Ed Briggs is dead. I'm glad it didn't last that long." He puts his arm around Ryo's shoulder as Ryo takes a deep breath. Killing someone always bother him a little. However, he knows he had to do it to protect the hostage.

"Yeah, you're right, but look over there. Aren't those news hounds?" Ryo glances over his shoulder, "Here they come, Commissioner."

XXXXXXX

Dee lies back with his arm over his eyes. _'Now what? How can he justify what just happen? There is no way he can tell Ryo he was pushed against the wall. For all of him telling Ryo about not being able to tell when someone is coming on to him, he would have found some way to get out of this. The only thing he can say is that he is weak and Yuki looks so much like Ryo. Damn, how could I let something like this happen! _

Yuki comes back into the room and sits on the side of the bed. "Is something wrong Dee?" He puts his hand out and removes Dee's arm. "Let me see those beautiful eyes, Dee."

Dee looks up into his face and smirks, "Are you happy now? You finally got what you want."

Yuki looks at him hard, "Of course I'm happy and another thing, I want you to leave the hotel, Dee. I would like you to move in with me. I want to see your face every morning when I awaken."

Dee sits up in bed and pulls the gold silk sheet over his lap. He runs his fingers through his hair and shakes his head. "Where are my cigarettes? I need one, right now." Yuki reaches over and picks up his pack handing it to him. Dee takes them and lights one. He blows smoke up to the ceiling and looks back at the older man. "I have to think about that. I'll let you know later. Right now I need a shower." He gets out of bed as Yuki hands him a terry cloth bathrobe. He stands behind Dee as he wraps his arms around him.

"You know there is only one answer I want to hear." He kisses him on the side of the neck as he drops his arms. Dee walks to the bathroom without looking back. He steps into the marble and glass bathroom. He notices the large LCD television and turns it on as he drops his robe on the bench. He walks into the glass enclosed shower and lets the warm water rain down over his treacherous body. He wants to scream at the top of his lungs but he isn't that childish. As he tilts his head back, he uses the soft cloth to scrub himself but he can't erase the guilt he feels. This is his own fault and now he has to suffer the consequences.

He turns the water off and steps out of the shower. The news is on and the news caster is interviewing the Commissioner. Dee grabs a thick towel and watch as he explains how an officer had to prevent a hostage situation with the death of Ed Briggs.

Berkeley Rose smiles into the camera, "If it hadn't been for Det. MacLean, here, who knows what would have happen to the hostage. This should put an end to Ed Briggs's carnage he has left in his wake. Ms. Carmen Kincaid was at this man's mercy. However, thanks to the highly skilled detective she is fine. That's all everybody; this is still an open investigation."

Dee chuckles, "Way to go, babe." He is hoping to catch a glimpse of Ryo when Yuki walks in.

"What are you doing love, watching the news? How can you be interested in that when we have so much going on right here?" He places his hand on the ties at Dee's waist. The younger man catches a glimpse of Ryo before Yuki picks up the remote and turns it off.

XXXXXXX

Ryo returns home trying to be quiet, as he opens the door. He slides his coat off his shoulders and hangs it on the coat rack. As he holds onto the walls and takes off his shoes, Drew walks in from the kitchen.

"Ryo I saw the news, and I'm so happy you put an end to that bastard," he throws his arms around Ryo and gives him a hug. Ryo is surprised as he returns the hug from the younger man. "I was just doing my job, Drew but I am happy you're happy."

Drew pulls back and looks in Ryo's face. "Listen to me going on about the death of another human being. How are you Ryo? Can I get anything for you, tea, or would you like something stronger?"

Ryo smiles at him and tells him a brandy would be nice. "I'm going to put my gun up and I'll be right back, okay? You know where everything is, right?" Ryo heads to his bedroom and Drew goes in the kitchen to get glasses.

Once inside his room Ryo sits on the bed and sighs deeply. This has been a long day and he knows tomorrow will only be worst. Not having Dee with him is taking its toll. He gets up and locks his gun away in the strong box he and Dee keeps just for that purpose. Taking off his tie, he loosens the top three buttons and heads back into the living room.

Drew is standing by the sofa with two glasses of brandy and smiling at the sandy blonde Detective. He hands one to Ryo and tells him, "I thought I would join you if you don't mind" he sits on the sofa and Ryo sits next to him. "No, I'm glad you're joining me. I hate drinking alone."

Drew sips his drink and looks down in his glass, "I suppose with Ed Briggs being dead you want me to leave now." His head is down because he doesn't want Ryo to see the pain in his eyes at the thought of not being able to see Ryo every day. His heart is beating so loudly he knows Ryo has to hear it.

Ryo studies him before answering. Granted he is able to return to his own home now and he is in a position to take care of himself. The main threat is over with the death of Briggs, but…

Ryo clears his throat, ""what do you want to do Drew?"

Drew looks straight ahead, "I want to stay here if I may. I mean at least until Dee returns." He turns facing Ryo, "That is…if you would allow me too. I feel safe here and living on my own right now makes me…"

Ryo puts his hand out and touches him lightly, "Then stay as long as you like. I'm sure Dee would agree with me when I explain it to him. I don't want anything happening to you at this stage in the game. Besides, we have two trials left. However, the main threat may be over, we still need your testimony as to the why of things and Ed wasn't alone, remember?"

Drew drops his head as he smiles. This is exactly what he wants to hear. Now he can stay with the object of his affection for a little longer. "Thank you, Ryo. I don't know what else to say." He gets up, rushes to the kitchen, and stops at the sink as tears falls from his eyes. He turns on the faucet and splashes water on his face to hide the tears. Ryo comes in behind him and strokes his back, "I didn't mean to upset you. Are you okay?"

He rubs his face with the backs of his hands like a child. Ryo smiles and hands him a paper towel. "I think this will work better. Let's go back and finish our drink. The news is about to come on and I want to see it. I think the Commissioner is having another press conference. I didn't want to answer questions on how it felt to take a man down, so I ducked away."

Drew rubs his face and throws the paper away as he follows the older man back into the living room.

The new is starting as they both sit side by side on the sofa. Drew picks up his glass and sips, while Ryo's attention is glued to the set. Drew pours more liquor in his glass and some in Ryo's before he hands it to him. Ryo sips on it as he listens to the Commissioner speak.

Berkeley Rose looks quite handsome as he gives his account of the events. He names Ryo as the one that put an end to Ed Briggs. He explains how he tried to kidnap and kill an important witness to his crimes. Ryo looks at Drew and winks before turning back to the set. Drew slides a little closer and takes Ryo's glass out of his hand to add more liquor. He's thinking that maybe he can get him back in the state he was in before when Ryo first came to his house.

XXXXXXX

Dr. Chase Morrow is watching the news with Morgan Webb. He turns to him with a smile, "I guess your partner is gone. What are you going to do now? He picks up his drink and sips on it.

"I didn't need him to begin with. I hate dealing with thugs. All I can say is good riddance. However, you need to get in touch with Carmen and find out if the business is okay." Morgan pulls Chase closer, kissing him. Chase moans into the kiss and puts both hands against the older man's chest. He whispers against his lips, "Should we be doing this now?"

"I suppose you're right but just one more kiss, okay?" He kisses him again pushing him backward on the small sofa. Chase wraps his arms around Morgan's neck. He had never been with a man before he went to prison. He had always considered himself straight. Now he is confused as to what he wants. Being with men is something he would have never thought possible but here he is and enjoying it. Morgan pushes his red hair out of his eyes.

"I guess we should stop," Morgan tells him in a husky voice. He gets up and walks over to the window trying to calm down. He turns his back to Chase and tells him, "I gave Yuki some last night for his latest conquest. The guy was upset with him but you know how Yuki works. I doubt if he listens and gives it to him again."

The younger man chuckles to himself. "I think Yuki gave it to him to quickly. This stuff works like GHB, only better. The guy he was with is his favourite for now. I wonder how long he will last."

Morgan looks at him over his shoulder. "He likes this one because he isn't impressed by his wealth. Besides, he's a handsome guy so he can afford to lead Yuki on. I just hope he knows what he's doing."

Chase sighs, "From your lips to god's ears."

XXXXXXX


	21. Chapter 21

**Fresh Starts, Different Lives 20**

_I know it has been a while since I updated this story and I'm sorry about that. The flash drive they were on was not working and said I needed a password to get to them. I found out I could have them copied and transfered. I took the flash drive out without pushing a button that says remove hardware safely, lol Now I know, so please enjoy this story and it won't take another year to upload the next chapter, xo_

_Thanks, Akasha721_

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 20

XXXXXXXX

Drew slides an afghan over Ryo, as he smiles gently at the sleeping man. This is the man he wants to spend the rest of his young life with…that is, if he has any say in it. He brushes the curls from his forehead absently and presses his mouth gently over Ryo's slightly parted lips. He pulls back quickly as the sleeping detective stirs in his sleep, calling out to Dee. Drew smiles, _'Even in your sleep you call out to him. Will I ever stand a chance with you Ryo? Will you always want Dee, sleep or awake?'_

The younger man stands and looks around the living room. He turns off the TV and takes the glasses back to the kitchen. He places them in the sink and puts the brandy back. He looks over his shoulder at the man sleeping serenely in the other room. He never wants to leave his side but he knows he belongs to another. However, what he does know is the heart changes. When the heart of the sleeping man does, he wants to be available. Having Ryo is his goal and nothing is going to stand in his way.

XXXXXXX

Dee looks at the panoramic view of Central Park, while chain smoking. He looks over his shoulder and watches Yuki sleep the sleep of the innocent. Studying him, Dee can't help but wonder if he put something in the drinks they had over the course of the evening. As far as he is concern, there is no way he would have let himself fall victim to the older man's advances otherwise. He turns back to the window, lighting another cigarette. Blowing the smoke out, he decides to call the Commissioner and tell him he is through with the assignment. He waited almost two years for Ryo without being with anyone and he falls for this man! No, something has to be wrong, there just has to be.

Right now, his mind is still on having sex with Yuki and he knows he can't allow himself to give in again. He gets up, walking over to the bed wondering if he should wake him; confront him with what is going through his mind. Would he tell him the truth or a lie? He is so confused he wants to scream. This is not like him and he is not use to being like this. Not too long ago, he would have kicked the shit out of Yuki, until he told him the truth. His temper is legend among the department and he is proud of it. Maybe he should say, was proud… until he met Ryo. The blonde changed a lot in him and he is trying to think before he acts now, but this…this is hard. Even Ryo should understand how he is feeling right now. To be drugged and seduced is a fool's way of being tricked. Wait a minute! He could see a doctor and have a blood test done and if he was drugged, it could be matched against the drugs used on the other victims also.

He grabs his clothes and gets dressed quietly. As he walks to the door, he hears Yuki stir in the bed. He stops with his back turned and slowly looks his shoulder.

Yuki sits up in bed, "Where are you going Dee? Is something wrong?" He pulls the covers from his waist; gazing in the emerald eyes he has begun to be obsessed with, now that he tasted him.

Dee drops his hand as he turns to him, "I…uh, thought I would go down and get some cigarettes. I didn't want to disturbed you, since you were sleeping so soundly."

The older man chuckles, "You don't have to go downstairs for that. All you need to do is pick up the phone. We _are_ in the Presidential Suite after all. Anything you want is a phone call away." He gives Dee an indulgent smile. "Is that really the reason you're leaving, Dee?"

Dee pulls his hand down his face as he sighs, "Tell me Yuki, did you put something in my drink? Were you so sure I would turn you down and you didn't want to take a chance on my refusing you? After all, you've done a lot for me."

Yuki throws the coverlet back and swings his legs over the side of the bed. He gets up, walks to the bar, pours a drink, and swallows it. He looks at Dee, "It tastes fine to me. Are you saying the only way you would have made love to me is…if I drugged you?"

Dee drops his head as he rubs the back of his neck, "No, it's just…"

Yuki smiles, "Just what Dee? I thought we wanted the same thing…was I wrong?" He stands by the bar in all his glory watching Dee, as he looks everywhere but at him.

The younger man wants to scream yes, but right now, he is still confused. He turns his back and puts his hand out as he grasps the door handle. "I have to get some air Yuki and think some things over. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Yuki grabs his robe off the chair and slips it over his shoulders. As he walks towards Dee, he ties it at the waist with a faint smile on his sensuous lips. "Wait Dee. Are you coming back tonight or will you be going back to the hotel? I still want you to move in with me. I'll like you to do that tomorrow." He puts his hand gently on Dee's wrist as he holds the handle, "I would never do anything you didn't like. You act as if you don't trust me…is that it?"

The younger man takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, "I said I would see you later." He looks down at Yuki's hand encircling his wrist. "I…I'll be back tonight." He removes the older man's hand and opens the door. He walks through without looking back. As Dee closes the door, he leans his back against it, while Yuki does the same thing on the other side. Each one lets out a dishearten sigh, as they wonder what is on the other's mind.

Yuki pushes off the door, heads to the nightstand and picks up his cell phone. Sitting on the side of the bed, he talks to the manager at the hotel where Dee is staying. "Hello, it's me. If Dee goes there give me a call." He hangs up the phone and falls back on the bed. He smiles as he remembers the taste of the man he has been after for so long. _'You were well worth the wait Dee and I plan on having you again. Please don't do anything to disappoint me. I'm a very possessive man and I do not like to share. You belong to me now.'_ He closes his ebony eyes slowly, as he thinks about the dark haired detective in the throes of passion.

XXXXXXX

Dee steps out of the hotel and into a waiting cab. He tells the driver to take him to the hospital emergency entrance and sits back lighting a cigarette. As the arid smoke fills his lungs, he thinks about the night's events. If he can get a blood test done, then they may have enough to at least bring Yuki Sagano in for questioning. This is what is needed to at least try to crack the case. Yuki may not be the killer but he had to have gotten the drug from somewhere. When Jason was killed, Yuki was with him so he knows he isn't responsible for his death.

Dee sits up in his seat and remembers Morgan Webb being with Jason when he last seen him, but a man that rich…why would he? Although murder is not just a crime for the poor and middle class, it's hard to see him cutting the victims up. He leans back in the cab closing his eyes hoping against hope he has a reason for surrendering to Yuki's charms. If the drug is in his system, he may be able to explain it to Ryo.

XXXXXXX

Commissioner Rose is in bed when the phone rings unexpectedly. He reaches over picks it up and wonders what has happen, since it is so late. He's quite surprised to find Dee on the other end. "What's up Detective? It's kind of late, unless you have some breaking news." He chuckles at his own pun.

"Ha, ha, I caught your interview tonight. Is Ryo okay?" Dee pauses to light a cigarette.

"Of course he is. He received a call from Ed Briggs's lady friend and we headed down there. As you know, the only injury was to one of the uniform officers and besides Ed's death, things went well." He pauses for a breath, "is that why you're calling?"

Dee clears his throat, "Uh…no…I was drugged tonight, Commissioner and I'm at the hospital right now."

Berkeley Rose sits up straighter, "Are you okay Dee? Were you hurt? Which hospital are you at right now?"

Dee chuckles into the phone, "if I didn't know better, I would say you sound rather concerned, Commissioner."

"Of course I'm concerned, you idiot! I'm concern about all my men, regardless to who it is Detective. Besides, Ryo will be mad as hell if something happens to you. Tell me what happen." He gets up, walks to the foot of his bed, grabbing his robe, not wanting to disturb Kyle to much. He walks into the living room, pausing as he gazes at the lights of the city that never sleeps.

Dee lets out a sigh, "It's like this, I went to dinner with Yuki Sagano and somehow he managed to put something in my drink. When he did it, I don't know because we drank the same thing all through dinner and beyond." Dee sighs again through the phone.

"You say you were drugged, is he with you now? Did you pass out or anything?" Rose is getting a little anxious.

"No…I'm alone."

"You went to the hospital on your own? What made you think you were drugged? You sound fine to me."

"It's just…it's just a feeling I have."

"A feeling? What type of feeling Detective? I don't understand, you have to be clearer than a feeling. You're a detective, so quit being so vague. Explain to me why you feel you were drugged."

Dee hesitates and then continues, "I did something I would never do under normal circumstances. That's why I know I had to be drugged and I think the drug he used on me is the same drug used on our victims. I need someone from the precinct to come down here and sign for it, since I can't bring it in. Can you arrange that for me, Sir?"

Rose's mind starts to spin. '_Did he say something he would never do? No way!' _He wants to scream with joy but he has to be careful. If he jumps the gun, tells Ryo what he thinks Dee has done, and is wrong, the luscious detective may not speak to him for a long time to come. "Uh…Detective, could you tell me what you did to make you think you were drugged?"

"I rather not talk about it. Just have someone come and pick up the results at Hospital General, okay. I have to get back before he sends someone out looking for me." He hangs up the phone and erases it from his history. As possessive as Yuki is acting, he may just look through his phone.

Dee walks back out of the hospital and decides to keep walking until he is tired. The cool breeze helps to clear his head of unsavoury thoughts. He rather have Ryo on his mind right now but…

He wants to scrap the assignment so he can be with him again. However, what he has done will probably make Ryo angrier than anything else. He remembers Ryo's words about not having sex with clients. When he finds out what he has done there will be no consoling him.

The part about him firing Dee is something he doesn't have the authority to do but…maybe he should just stay away until he can clear himself. The drug is like a stronger version of ecstasy or GHB. The desire he had for Yuki is something only reserved for Ryo. He had to have been drugged. Rose wanted him to come out and say it so he can make a bee-line for Ryo with the test as proof. Damn! This is so messed up he doesn't know how he is going to come out of it with the love between them intact.

XXXXXXX

Ryo stirs in his sleep and sits up looking around. He is along in the living room, covered in a light afghan. He smiles, thinking Drew must not have wanted to wake him. Pushing it back, he gets up and goes into the kitchen for a glass of mineral water. _'I wonder what Dee is doing right now. God I miss him.' _He grabs his bottle and heads for his bedroom when the phone rings. He looks at the clock by the bed and notes the time. It is after midnight and he wonders if it could be the lover, he is missing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ryo."

"Dee, is that you?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong, you don't sound good?"

"Nothing…I just wanted to hear your voice before I turned in for the night."

Ryo chuckles at that confession. "Well…I'm missing you too. How is the case going? Has there been any progress?"

"Uh…not really. I caught part of the Commissioner's interview tonight. I'm sorry I couldn't be there tonight to back you up. I feel bad."

Roy smiles into the phone as he sits on the large bed. "I know Dee but under the circumstances, I understand. Where were you tonight?"

Dee sighs before he answers, "I was with Yuki Sagano."

"So…you're not with him now?"

"No, I'm back in my room at the hotel. But…I don't think I'll be here that long"

"What do you mean? It's pretty late are you going back out?"

Dee clears his throat, "That's why I'm calling Ryo…Yuki wants me to move into his mansion…"

"What? What does that mean Dee? You're moving in with your target?"

"I've been putting off telling you but…but…"

"But what?" Ryo is frowning, "but what Dee? Explain it to me."

"He wants me with him all the time now. I tried telling him no but he insists. I don't have any choice, Ryo."

"What the hell do you mean you don't have any choice? You always have a choice Dee! Wait a minute…don't tell me you are sleeping with him! You're not sleeping with him are you Dee?

Dee is silent, not knowing how to break the news to his lover that he slept with another man, drugs or no drugs.

Ryo puts his hand over his mouth as he realizes what Dee's silence means. He pulls the phone from his ear and hangs up. This must be a dream…that has to be it, there is no way Dee would sleep with someone else is there? Not after all this time, why would he do that?

He looks at the dresser in the corner where they keep the strong box with their guns. As his unfocused gaze stares at the hidden strong box, the phone rings again. Getting up from the bed, he ignores it and walks into the bathroom to wash his face. _'Not now Dee, please let me digest this before I say something I can't take back.' _

XXXXXXX

Drew comes out of his bedroom and picks up the phone, "hello."

"Where is Ryo? Put him on will you Drew?"

"Sure Dee, uh …let me see if he is awake"

Placing the phone on its side, he walks across the room and knocks on Ryo's door. "Ryo…are you awake? Ryo…I'm coming in." He opens the door and sees Ryo stretched out on his bed with one arm over his eyes.

"Uh… Ryo…are you okay. Dee is on the phone and he wants to speak to you but if you don't want to…"

Ryo lets out an exasperated sigh, "I don't want to talk to him Drew but…I suppose I should." He sits up in bed and stares at the phone at his bedside. When he first answered it, he was so full of joy on hearing Dee's voice, but now all he feels is dread.

Drew walks over to the bed and sits besides him, "I can tell him you are sleep if you like. Although, he does sound a bit anxious even for him. I'll do what ever you want Ryo." He reaches out placing his hand over Ryo's hand, squeezing it tenderly.

Ryo looks in his face, giving him a small smile, "No, I have to get this over with and besides, I don't want to drag you into the middle of this. I'll be fine but thanks for your concern." He pulls his hand away and reaches for the phone. "Hello Dee, you have something else to say?"

Drew walks to the door and looks over his shoulder at Ryo as he talks to Dee, while bowing his head down on one hand.

XXXXXXX

Dee clears his throat, "Uh…listen Ryo, it's not what you think. I'm not sleeping with Yuki…we had dinner tonight and I think I was drugged. I talked to the Commissioner and he says he will send someone to pick up the results of the test I had done tonight. I had to go to the emergency room tonight, Ryo. I wanted to tell you about that and we got off the subject."

Listen, if you don't want me to move in with him and to quit the case I will, I swear Ryo! I'm coming home now I can't stand this! I don't want to lose what we have…I don't want to lose you." He finishes in an inaudible voice.

Ryo says in a shaky voice, "You mean…you didn't sleep with him? Then why didn't you say that before? Why did you stay quiet when I asked you Dee? We do need to talk because I'm confused. I need to see you now Dee but…"

Dee seizes his opening, "Why don't we meet somewhere…how about at the tree? You do remember the tree, don't you?" He chuckles lightly to himself.

"Yeah…I remember…that's where you first kissed me…right? You're not playing fair…you know that don't you?"

Dee speaks in a low sensual tone, "Ah come on baby, I want to see you…don't you want to see me? I miss you so much Ryo, I'm going crazy not being with you. Please say you'll come…"

Ryo closes his eyes and imagines Dee standing in front of him with his emerald eyes piercing him like an arrow that has found its target. When he speaks to Ryo in that voice, he can't help but give in. "Okay I'll meet you…what time, Dee?"

"That's what I want to hear. How about in 30, no make that 20 mins. I'm leaving now. I'll be waiting for you! I love you Ryo."

Ryo laughs softly, "I'll be there and don't make me wait." He hangs up the phone while shaking his head, _'I want to see you too Dee.'_

XXXXXXX

Dee throws on a pair of jeans, pulls a sweater over his head, and grabs a black kidskin jacket. As he reaches for the door his cell phone rings. He looks down and sees its Yuki Sagano calling. He turns it off and heads for the elevator. Yuki is the last person he wants to talk to right now and with the shit he pulled, he just may drop the assignment. Nothing is worth losing Ryo over. He will quit the force before he gives up the man he loves. He pushes the down button, anxious to meet up with his lover not paying attention to the man watching as he gets on.

The man in the shadows takes out a cell as the door to the elevator closes.

When Dee makes it to the lobby, he hurries out the front door and hails a cab as it pulls up. He gets in without seeing Yuki standing by the side entrance to the hotel. His mind is on the tree in the park and Ryo.

XXXXXXX

When Ryo arrives, Dee is leaning against the tree with a broad smile on his face. The moon casts him in a luminous glow that reminds Ryo of the first night they made love and the only thing he wanted was to feel this man inside of him. He walks to Dee as the leaves crunch lightly under his feet. The smile he returns warms the raven haired man's heart.

He pushes off the tree with his hand out in greeting, "Ryo, you came. I half expected you to change your mind." When Ryo takes his hand, he pulls the blond close to his body holding him tightly. Whispering in his ear, he says, "I've missed you so much Ryo."

Ryo wraps his arms around him and tilts his head up as Dee assaults his lips hungrily. The two men are unaware they are being watched from the shadows. Their only thoughts are of each other and the time that were forced to be apart. As they blend into one silhouette, a lone figure takes a picture of the young lovers. Watching from afar, he can sense the passion the two have for each other. However, his first duty and loyalty is to the man he has sworn to guard and protect. Yuki Sagano.

XXXXXXX


End file.
